


Legacy Part 1

by RaynSilverwolfe



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynSilverwolfe/pseuds/RaynSilverwolfe
Summary: Jupiter Jones has stepped fully into her role as a Queen and head of the most powerful family in the Verse with Caine Wise, the love of her life, standing strong at her side.  But this story looks to their children and the dangers they will face to keep their family safe.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Kiza Apini & Jupiter Jones, Kiza Apini & Stinger Apini, Stinger Apini & Caine Wise, Stinger Apini & Jupiter Jones
Series: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824517
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the original characters of Jupiter Ascending as they are the property of the Wachowski's. Since this is the first fan fic I've ever done I'm posting in stages and will probably be making corrections as I continue. All comments are very welcome becasue I'm looking to improve. I hope some people enjoy it!

Layla felt the last remnants of her dreams slowly easing off her foggy mind that morning to find her legs tightly tangled in the sheets and the bed damp. As she eased herself to a sitting position and freed her lower limbs she began a slow regiment of stretching, willing her mind to relax as her body did. Once the tense neck and arm muscles had eased she got up from the bunk and began a more intense and rigorous practice, one deeply ingrained in her. The routine would help push the remains of her dark dreams away.

  
Layla Valiante, purebred Lycantant, Skyjacker and now presumed dead Legionnaire, gazed out into the stars as she counted off standing pushups. Once she reached 100 she slowly eased open her legs until they were spread wide open in a split and began her pushup count afresh. Her body was a taunt machine of hardened muscle and scars. She hadn’t been the biggest of her squad but what she had lacked in physical stature she had made up for with refined flexibility and muscle control. She’d taken down Lycantant males twice her size with ease to her pride and their embarrassment. Yet despite some early taunting and macho bravado her regiment quickly learned her value, on and off the battlefield. So much so that it wasn’t long before she was rewarded the highest of honors, she had become their Commanding Officer an Alpha they would follow till death.

  
Death had come, thought not in the way the legion and her squad believed.

  
As she poured into a set of sit-ups a ping sounded through her room. Her concentration undeterred, Layla continued as a voice echoed into the stark chamber that was her room.

  
“Commander?” a gruff voice inquired

  
“Yes Marcus, what’s our status?” she grunted softly, still not breaking pace in her routine.

  
“We’re still hovering just outside Earths gravitational pull.”

  
“And Kiran?” she asked, now standing upright beginning a series of intense stretches.

  
“She’s almost completed the perimeter scan and is setting the necessary barriers to keep the keepers and Aegis unaware,” he replied.

  
“Excellent, I’ll be on the command center in ten,” she responded, no hint of the physical exertion she was engaged in altering her voice despite the strain she could feel through her whole frame.

  
“Commander?” Marcus asked again, a pause hanging in the air.

  
“Yes?” she asked, her body now contorted in a back bend as she lifted her legs with aching slowness and extreme control to come into another handstand that she held steady.

  
“Will you be requiring your usual beverage this morning?” he asked.

  
She could hear the smile in his question as she smiled in kind, her fangs brushing the fullness of her bottom lip.

  
“You bet, but better make it a double shot of espresso this time, I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.”

When she finished her daily regiment she used the onboard refresher before she donned her usual attire, standard legionnaire garb consisting of a form fitting black tank top that accommodated the full use of her wings as needed and skin clinging black pants made of flexible, yet protective material. Her mauler was in its right hip sling even though so far there’d been no threat of violence and her heavy skyjacker boots echoed along the hallway as she made her way to the main deck and her awaiting crew. Her hair which she had always kept as short as possible had grown long over the last year and she had gotten in the habit of splitting it down the middle and winding the deep black and purple strands into two buns. As the heavy metal doors slid open to the cockpit of the small but well equipped and fast skipper, Layla was greeted enthusiastically by her co-pilot and pack mate, Marcus. He was comfortably leaning back in his chair, long muscular legs propped up on the console.

  
Layla came up beside him and swatted at his feet.

  
“You know Kiran will have your hide if she catches you lounging on her precious equipment again,” she said trying to sound serious.

  
Marcus grinned allowing his fangs to glistened in the dim cabin light. He stretched languidly and slowly removed his feet standing before Layla and saluting her. He was easily two feet taller than herself with slightly darker skin. The purple strands winding through his jet black hair where one of the few tell tale signs that they were pack mates. He had been an expert marksman in the Legion and now manned the main weaponry for the skiff as well as delighting in torturing their tech expert and pseudo owner of the ship. A snort from behind Marcus’s tall frame had Layla returning the stalwart soldiers smile as Argus, the ships main pilot, reached a steaming mug around the marksman and into her outstretched hand. Argus returned to the console inputting data. His wings were retracted and his expression was serious as he worked. He was the only one of her remaining pack mates who had chosen to keep his deep black locks cropped short. She inhaled deeply from her mug, the rich and strong brew with just a hint of milk helping to open her senses and brain. One of her favorite things about Earth, no where else in the Verse could she find anything like the liquid stimulant called coffee. After a few savory sips of the strong brew she asked for a report.

  
“Kiran finished her scan of the planet, scrambling the Aegis coms and the Keepers signals so we can enter anytime you’re ready,” Argus reported, his nimble fingers playing across the glowing ships console.

  
Layla took another easy sip of her double espresso, savoring every delicate layer of flavor her enhanced sense could distinguish as she contemplated their next move. A year and half of planning and most of that time had been spent on Earth under detection and disguise. Her deep purple eyes watched the simple green and blue planet before her , swirled in diaphanous white clouds. An airlock slid open and Kiran entered. While she was also former legion she was not Lycantant, instead being a splice of the feline type, Pumatran to be exact. Her almost ebony skin gleamed in the glow of Earth filling the ship’s front window.

  
“Everything is set Commander,” Kiran reported, a slight accent in her speech pattern.

  
Than she turned a steely gaze upon Marcus.

  
“I hope you’re planning on removing the scuff marks from those boots of yours off my console before we descend any further,” she hissed with disdain.

  
Argus stifled a laugh, while Marcus’ lip curled disdainfully as he took a quick swipe along the console screen. Kiran raised an eyebrow at him before turning to stand beside Layla. The fifth member of their team was already Earth side and had been for the last six months.

  
“Alright, let’s begin,” Layla said, continuing to sip coffee as Argus set a downward course.

Queen Jupiter Jones, First Primary of House Abrasax and Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax sat chin in hand on her throne half listening to the quarterly report being given to her. The wide throne room was bathed in early afternoon sunlight through the rounded glass ceiling above her. A soft breeze blew through the open french doors to her left, bringing the sweet smell of jasmine and wildflowers to her nose. Huffing, her gaze shifted to the open doors and the lure of the outdoor gardens.

  
“Pardon, Your Majesty?”

  
Jupiter quickly regained her composure as she returned her attention to her House Marjandomo Yellen.

  
“Sorry, please continue,” she said trying to settle herself a little straighter.

  
To her right she caught a soft chuckle and she had to restrain herself from sending an undignified kick at the stalwart frame seated beside her. Caine Wise, Royal Consort and High King to her Majesty Queen Jupiter was just as bored by the monotonous drone but he held his composure better than she ever had. His Legion training allowed him to remain focused in a way that Jupiter wished she could mimic. But even now, 23 years since her ascension, she knew there was small chance of that ever happening. And frankly she didn’t want to and she knew Caine didn’t want her to either. It was the little quirks that had always made her so different from every other Entitled in the Verse, the things that he loved about his small yet strong Queen. He reached a hand out to her now, twining her slim fingers into his and giving them a reassuring squeeze. The report was almost done his hand told her and she returned the gesture with a slightly hooded and seductive glance. After all these years even the feel of his skin against hers through the slight gesture made her want to melt. No, made her want to tell her Marjandomo the meeting was over so she could regally glide out of the throne room on her husbands arm and ravish him in their private bedroom. Caine raised an eyebrow, applying slight pressure with his thumb to the space between her own thumb and pointer finger and smelling the increase in sexual tension it raised in her. If the parrot splice before them noticed the pointed looks they were exchanging he gave no indication and continued with his report.

  
Jupiter opened her mouth and was about to speak, asking for a recess when a whoop of laughter and an angry yell filled the cavernous space as a young man came skidding to a halt a short distance from the royal couple, his gravity boots glowing blue as he used them to stop his movement. He held a yellow ball in both hands. He was wearing standard legion pants including a well used mauler at his left side, form fitted to his muscular thighs and a light blue tunic. His blonde hair was cropped short except for the top which he kept longer and was now tied back into a small bun, his sparkling hazel eyes gleaming with laughter. Following as closely as she could without the benefit of his boots was a furious brunette. 

  
“Comon, you can do better than that,” the young man said laughing.

  
“Your cheating!” the brunette practically screamed, anger causing her brown eyes to gleam a sudden amber.

  
“Kallum Maximillian Jones Wise!” Jupiter yelled standing from her throne to gaze accusingly at her son.

  
He gave a start and looked up at his mother. Surprise and shame suddenly coloring his fair skin. He cupped the ball under one arm and turned to look up at his parents. He looked from them to the startled continence of Marjandomo Yellen and realized he had forgotten that the throne room he’d invaded was in use.

  
“Um, I’m sorry mom, I forgot you were doing business in here,” he said tilting his head into a bow.

  
The brunette came to stand beside him, also giving a small curtsey despite the tight black pants and tailored cream colored blouse she wore.

  
Jupiter took a moment to languish a look of extreme displeasure at her two children. Kallum was two years younger than his sister though he stood a good head taller than her. Alexska, usually called Lexi, eyed her brother askew.

  
“Good job,” Lexi hissed at her brother. They were both in for it now.

  
“Marjandomo Yellen lets finish this later,” Jupiter spoke in the voice she used to command no comment.

  
The parrot splice closed his folder of sheaves and bowed deeply, quickly exiting the room past the two youths who stood at attention like soldiers before their parents.  
Caine settled back into his seat and tried to hide a smile as Jupiter descended the dais to reprimand their two unruly pups. He usually left this kind of discipline to her though at the moment he was secretly thanking the two for ending the meeting early. His children were such a beautiful blend of him and Jupiter he always thought when he gazed upon them. Though both Entitled by blood they also carried his Lycantant genes, made obvious by their ears pointed and tipped like his and the slightly smaller pointed canines now covered by their tight lips. Kallum or Kal as they usually called him, was more an image of Caine with his hair color and skin tone while Lexi carried more of Jupiter’s traits with thick brown hair and large brown eyes.

  
“What in the Verse were you two thinking!” Jupiter exclaimed. “Do you think this whole alcazar is your personal playground. You’re both two old to be acting like this!”

  
She stood now before them, trying her best to remain furious. She didn’t want to let them think that their sudden interruption was okay despite the fact that she was so glad to have a reason to end the monotonous description Marjandomo Yellen had been droning on.

  
“Mom, its his fau..” Lexi began, her anger rising again.

  
Jupiter held up a hand to silence her and Lexi grasped her two hands together before her and lowered her gaze.

  
Jupiter came to stand before her son who stared straight ahead, remaining taunt. She looked up at his stoic gaze and than grabbed the ball he had clutched under his arm.

  
“Kal, stop tormenting your sister, both of you take your leave now,” Jupiter spoke in her not to be refused voice.

  
With another quick bow and small curtsey they left out the side door they had rushed in from earlier, neither speaking a word.

  
Jupiter signed resignedly and tossed the ball over her shoulder that Caine caught with ease. Placing the offending object on his seat he descended the dais to stand behind his Queen and placed warm hands on her bare shoulders. Jupiter had worn a light summery dress that morning for their meeting, the soft rose colored fabric clung alluringly to her breast and hugged her hips before trailing backward, the front split in two places just above her knees. He pressed his lips to her exposed neck huffing slightly, his warm breath causing him to feel her slight tremor as he ran his hands slowly and softly down her arms.

  
“Your children are terrible,” she said with a slight heat.

  
Caine pressed his lips now to the soft space behind her ear and he was pleasingly rewarded with her slight moan.

  
“They may be terrible Your Majesty, but they just gave us a lovely reprieve,” he spoke into her ear as his hands now glided across her hips and than her stomach.  
He brought one hand up to slide against her throat, grasping her chin and slowly turning her face so he could bring his lips to hers.

  
“I suppose they did,” she spoke into his lips turning so she could warp her arms around his neck, scrapping her nails into the soft nape of his neck.  
Their kisses were becoming more heated and intense. With a growl, Caine lifted Jupiter in his arms and strode towards the royal bedroom.

Outside in the royal gardens off the throne room, the two reprimanded children stood side by side for a moment before Lexi turned and punched Kal in the arm.

  
“Ow! Lexi what the hell!” Kal exclaimed taking a step away from his sister and rubbing at the slight sting she’d sent up his arm.

  
“Why do you always have to be such an ass!” she practically growled before stomping away further into the gardens.

  
Kal smiled and shook his head as he watched her retreating form. They hadn’t really been in trouble and despite his mothers spoken disapproval of their actions, he knew she was glad they’d broken up that meeting. He’d bet 10 C’s right now that his parents had quickly exited that throne room for some personal time. Shaking his head again, Kal powered up his gravity boots and took to the skies. He loved the feel of the wind against his face as he surfed higher, skipping through warm currents and cooler depressions. Kal had taken to the wind surfing faster and better than Lexi and he knew she was still pretty sore about that to this day. It was part of the reason she’d gotten so mad when he snaked the ball from her mid air and slide away, chasing the wind past her.

  
Kal continued to drift now making lazy circles around the many domes of their Alcazar. It was as he was taking another loop past the gardens that a strange tingling reached along his neck. His nose flared inhaling an unfamiliar scent as his eyes gleamed amber. He reached for his mauler a moment too late as a boot landed squarely between his shoulder blades pushing him into a spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla had been watching quietly from a higher vantage point as the young man below her glided effortlessly through the lower airways. She was impressed by his easy grace, but he was too carefree for his own good.

  
“Everyone in place,” she asked a hand on the com at her upper neck behind her ear.

  
Once everyone confirmed she allowed herself a small smile before making her move on the young man below her. He’d made it almost child’s play for here to descend fast and aim a calculated foot for his backside. She’d seen him stiffen and his hand reach for his mauler as their eyes met for a moment before she sent him into a tailspin.  
He recovered faster than she’d expected and he fired fast in her direction as she raised her shield. She hadn’t drawn her own weapon but kept an easy distance from him as he continued to fire, dodging and weaving around him. His snarl and the amber blaze in his eyes brought forth a moment where her own inner beast surfaced, a silver glint crossing her purple irises and a growl rising in her throat. It had been so long since she’d tasted the pleasure of battle. But death wasn’t her goal today. Distraction was.

  
It would only be a matter of minutes before the royal Skyjackers were alerted to the fire fight. With strategic precision Layla dove into his hailstorm of shots and kicked the weapon from his grasp, twisting to grab his other arm and flip him through the air. Gripping his upper arm she pulled him close. For an instance they were nose to nose before she whispered in his ear.

  
“Sorry your highness”

  
With another quick kick she disabled one of his boots and shot into the air releasing him to the mercy of the winds.

  
“We’re set,” Marcus announced into her com.

  
With increasing speed, the sound of Skyjackers yelling in the distance, she sped to the nearly invisible skiff and landed in the open airlock. Slamming it shut she paced quickly to the bridge as Argus began their assent. Shots rang past them as the ship sped upwards and portaled out into space.

Kal was barely able to slow himself with his one working gravity boot as he came up hard against the terrace ground and rolled to a crouched position. He could just make out his attacker’s form shooting upward as Skyjackers took chase. And than she was gone.

  
“Your Highness are you hurt,” a guard asked breathlessly, gripping Kal and helping him to his feet.

  
“No, I’m okay where’s my father?” he asked hurriedly

  
Caine was descending at that moment, wings retracting as he quickly approached his son.

  
“Kal what happened?!” he demanded grasping his sons arms tightly, concern creasing his brow.

  
“I don’t know Dad. She came out of nowhere,” he said exasperated.

  
“She?” he questioned.

  
“Yeah, I caught a whiff of something strange while I was surfing and before I knew it she had me spinning in the air,” he said running a hand into his hair, “ I pulled my weapon on her but she didn’t even take a shot. She just kept dodging and blocking.”

  
“Caine!”

  
The shout came from Jupiter who came rushing out into the gardens, hair streaming. She grasped Caine fiercely before turning to her son and embracing him just as hard.  
Two Skyjackers landed at that moment taking a knee before the royal family.

  
“Your Majesties they’ve made their escape,” they announced disappointedly.

  
“Trace their ship immediately,” Caine commanded, “And get Stinger, I want to know how any ship managed to breach security barriers without anyone noticing!”

  
“Your Majesty!” they spoke and took to the skies again.

  
“Kal where’s Lexi?” Jupiter asked, a small panic setting in.

  
“She was in the gardens when I saw her last. She was pissed off so I left her to blow off steam.”

  
He couldn’t quite grasp the intensity of his mother’s question but his father took off, circling the massive gardens looking for his daughter.

  
Lexi was no where to be found.

“How’s it look?” Layla asked coming to stand behind Argus.

  
His hands were gliding quickly everywhere across the console. They’d portal jumped three more times before he sat back.

  
“We should be good for the moment but we need to act quick before they catch up,” he responded.

  
“Right set the quadrants for The Elsum Galaxy and lets get the gear together. I’ll check on our guest,” Layla said placing a reassuring hand on her pilot. Argus went back to the controls while Layla and Marcus left the bridge.

  
“Where did you put her?” Layla asked reaching out for weaponry as she strode down the hall with him.

  
“In the spare room with Kiran. She’s monitoring her to keep her in stasis,” Marcus replied as he also grabbed some weaponry and other supplies.

  
“We’ll have to keep her under until we board the new ship.” Layla said, not entirely pleased with the idea but the situation was serious enough. “Tell Kiran I’ll be along in 5 after I grab my stuff.”

  
Marcus nodded and pressed on as Layla headed into her room. She’d kept personal items to a minimum as they all had. Less to carry and worry about. Stocking her sack with an extra set of clothes and her grooming kit for her wings, it was only as she was reaching for her items that she felt a slight sting on her arm. Glancing over her left arm she could see a slight graze. Smiling she realized that His Royal highness had actual managed to catch her with his shots. He was more skilled than she had expected but than again he carried his fathers superior set of genes and he had training that most Entitled didn’t get. She found herself remembering the moment when they had been face to face. She could still smell his essence. It had been musky and earthy and she felt a small shiver. Shaking her head to clear it she pressed it deep down and let her Legion training keep her focused.

  
Once her bag was packed she pulled an aerosol can out and began spraying down the room, holding her breath. It was a special item meant to clenase all scents of herself from the space she had occupied. When she had finished she quickly left the space. She carried the can and her belongings out of the room and headed for the room that had been designated for their precious cargo.

  
She pressed a button and the door slide open to Kiran and their guest who was suspended in a deep blue hover beam.

  
“How is she?” she asked dropping her bag to stand beside the tall woman who was standing guard, monitoring the quiet form of Alexska Jones Wise, soon to be Second Primary to House Abrasax.

  
“Sleeping comfortable,’ Kiran replied.

  
“Good. Argus has set the coordinates of the Elsum Galaxy. Go ahead and prep yourself, I’ll stay and monitor her till we land.

  
Kiran gave a quick nod and left the room.

  
Layla took a moment to look the girl over. She still had her pants and blouse from earlier on as well as a set of tall boots on her feet. She slept soundly in the hover beam as Layla took in the peaceful face. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the can beginning to use the aerosol to cleanse the small room and the floating form as well as herself. Layla knew that the girl’s father was infamous for his ability to chase a single gene through the Gyre and his nose would find his daughter with ease if they allowed it.

  
Looking out the window, Layla could see the approaching planet they had designated as their stopping over point. The skiff would have to be abandoned unfortunately but the ship they’d hidden on the planet of Abadon would be just as efficient as the one they were leaving behind.

  
Marcus entered as they landed, a mask covering his sensitive nose and mouth.

  
“Ready Commander?” he inquired.

  
“As ready as we can be.” she replied.

  
Marcus crossed the room and slowly reached into the beam to take the sleeping form into his arms. They left in silence leaving the door open. They met the rest of the team in the hallway, packed and ready to go, securing masks in place and goggles over their eyes. Layla opened the hatch and they descended onto the sandy, barren ground of Abadon. As they stepped out into the swirling dust, Layla reached up to place another mask across the sleeping Princess as Kiran and Argus began thrusting small bombs backward into the ship. The bombs carried the same contents of the aerosol can Layla had been using. It would fill the ship and eliminate all scent of their presence. The group than began their trudge through the swirling sands, knowing their footsteps would soon be erased.

“What happened,” Caine snarled at Stinger, the Apis splice looking slightly shamed.

  
“We’re still trying to figure out how they managed to get in undetected,” he reported looking directly at Caine whose eyes were blazing with barely controlled anger.

  
“And Lexi?” Caine asked trying his hardest to control the rage and worry beating in his chest.

  
“One of the Skyjackers said he saw her being grabbed by an unfamiliar Lycantant. When he tried to intercept another form swooped in and disarmed him and sent him flying backwards. He said she was another splice, maybe Pumatran. He swore they must be Legion Skyjacker members by their training and equipment. It was definitely a highly organized attack and Lexi was the target.”

  
Stinger watched as Caine sank back against his chair, a hand massaging across his eyes and furrowed brow.

  
“Why Lexi?” Jupiter asked, her heart was beating so fast.

  
Caine reached out a hand to take her trembling fingers. He could feel every strained emotion pulsing off her.

  
“Your Majesty we’re trying our best to figure it out. I’ve sent word to the Aegis of the abduction and they should be here soon. We’re going over as many Entitleds as possible to find if anyone has ordered any kind of secret agenda against you or your family,” Stinger reported trying to sound confident and reassuring at the same time. He was also worried about his niece in all but blood.

  
Kal had remained silent during the conversation, his emotions ranging from anger to guilt. If he had stayed near Lexi she’d never have been taken. And still the image of the woman who had engaged him in combat kept leaping into his mind. When she had disarmed him and pulled him close, her grip on his arm had been like steel yet she hadn’t wanted to hurt him. She’d smelled like cinnamon and spice and when she whispered in his ear he’d involuntarily shuddered. He could still see her eyes, deep purple like the wings that fluttered from her back and glittered through the locks of her hair set in two buns atop her head. Her skin had been a deep caramel color and Kal closed his eyes for a moment to try to gather his thoughts.

  
“Legion Skyjackers,” Caine questioned now, still holding tightly to Jupiter’s hand.

  
“Between the wings and gravity boots I’d bet yes,” Stinger replied, “But it seems unreal that any Legion members would take a personal hand against an Entitled. My gut says they may no longer be sanctioned members but former.”

  
Caine turned to look at his son than, who was uncommonly silent.

  
“You said you got a good look at the woman who engaged you?” Caine asked him.

  
“Yeah, we were face to face for a moment before she disabled my boot and sent me spiraling,” Kal replied remorsely.

  
Caine could feel his son’s disappointment and embarrassment at being taken down.

  
“Stinger bring me a list of all current and former Legionnaires. Maybe Kal and the Skyjacker who saw who took Lexi may be able to identify them,” Caine said.

  
Stinger bowed and quickly left the throne room.

  
That was when Jupiter quickly cracked. Her body racked with sobs as she gripped Caine’s hand fiercely. He pulled her close, holding her shaking form. He closed his eyes trying to steady himself, fear for their daughters safety filling him intensely.

  
“We’ll find her Jupiter,” he said softly.

  
Kal watched their interaction feeling helpless.

  
Stinger returned as quickly as possible, a tablet in hand as he began typing in inquiry information. Jupiter eased up from Caine’s embrace, wiping her reddened eyes.

  
“It’s probably best to search for Legion members who’ve left the service, I sincerely doubt this was done by anyone whose still employed,” he said handing the tablet to Caine.

  
Caine handed it off to Kal who straightened to take the item. Faces appeared with detailed information on their accomplishments and stations. It didn’t take him long to find her. Layla Valiante, Skyjacker with the 53rd regiment. Her list of accomplishments were long and sordid. Her death count was in the thousands but the most important piece of information was the last line. She was listed as dead.

  
“That’s her,” he said quietly confused as he handed the tablet to his father for him to read the information.

  
“Dead in a battle almost two years ago?” he puzzled over the information. “Kal you’re sure this is her?”

  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” he responded

  
Caine pulled up a list of other members of Layla’s regiment. He quickly noted that two other Skyjackers of her group were also listed as dead, Argus and Marcus Valiante. Pack mates, Caine thought assuredly. Something strange was definitely going on.

  
“Show these two images to the Skyjacker who saw Lexi taken and see if he recognizes them,” Caine said handing off the tablet, “And get Lieutenant Rush in here immediately.” He ended harshly.


	3. Chapter 3

Down several corridors Lieutenant Rush was leaning against a wall eyes staring straight ahead. His head of closely cropped dark hair streaked with deep purple dropped for a moment as he crossed his arms and tried to process his tangled thoughts. When he’d been alerted of the outside firefight he’d set to the skies and been taken aback when he saw a familiar form rushing into the air of a hidden skiff before the ship had disappeared followed by gunfire from his Skyjackers. It wasn’t possible, he told himself, she was dead. Yet his deep connection to his former pack mate and Commanding Officer spoke inwardly that she was indeed alive. This was bad.

  
“Lieutenant Rush” a guard spoke suddenly heading towards him down the hallway.

  
Rush straightened to face the young guard.

  
“His Majesty has requested your presence in the throne room immediately,” he reported standing at attention before his superior.

  
Giving nothing more than a nod, Rush stepped forward and walked with confident strides that he inwardly did not feel, trying to decide how to play the new game he’d been thrust into.

The sandy winds whipped around them seeping into their heavy jackets and the cracks of their clothing. Their waiting ship had been placed two miles from the one they’d abandoned as a safety precaution. Grit was even creeping into their masks and Layla grimaced as she felt it settling between her teeth and against her tongue. None too soon she watched Argus reach up with his arm and their ship shimmered into view. They all quickly boarded and began removing their coats and masks. Layla did her best to shake the offending sand out of her wings but knew nothing short of a long submersion would really help her feel clean. Marcus and Kiran both looked as miserable but Argus gave a quick flutter of his wings before hurrying up towards the bridge. He didn’t even notice the evil glances as his companions had been coated by his swift shake off. Marcus growled before stepping away to find a room for the Princess.

  
“Well that went better than expected,” Kiran said as she began a quick grooming process of licking her arms and using them to wipe across her closely shaved head.

  
“We’re hardly out of the clear yet,” Layla said taking a moment to shake out her long overcoat. “But this first hurdle was cleared neatly."

  
Kiran quickly noticed the small graze along Layla’s upper arm.

  
“Maybe not quite so neatly,” she said continuing to groom but jerking her head towards Layla’s arm.

  
Layla looked again at the reddish streak and her mouth curved up at one side.

  
“Yeah apparently his young lordship is a better shot than I was expecting,” she replied still looking at the mark.

  
Kiran eyed her Commander for a moment than let it pass. She’d seen Layla in true action many times and come out unscathed from serious firepower. Only distraction led to mishaps like that. A possible complication Kiran thought but said nothing as Layla returned to gathering up her things.

  
Layla strode down the hall of the ship to her designated room and dropped her sandy gear on the floor. She took the time to use the refresher before pulling on her standard pants but opted for a loose fit black tank before heading back out and to the bridge. The sandy barren landscape of Abadon was gone and the ship was coasting through upper atmosphere as it broke into the stars above.

  
“I took us along the far side of Abadon before heading out,” Argus reported continuing to plug at the console.

  
“Good, set a course for Earth while I go check on her ladyship,” Layla said placing a reassuring hand on Argus’ shoulder before leaving him to his work.

  
Marcus was entering as she went to exit, looking more refreshed. She reached up to pat his shoulder as she had Argus’ and went on her way.

  
Kiran was standing outside the Princess’s room at attention. Layla smiled, some training no amount of time could erase. Legionnaires were not only soldiers bred for battle, but guards trained to protect Entitleds and lesser lords and ladies.

  
“At ease soldier,’ Layla said a bit mockingly and Kiran returned the smile before relaxing her stance.

  
“The young majesty is awake and understandably confused,” Kiran reported, “She may also be slightly vexed, I heard a string of curses that made my ears burn a moment ago.”

  
Layla chuckled, yeah she’d probably be responding the same way if she were in the young woman’s position.

  
“Why don’t you find something for her to eat and drink while I try to have a small chat with her,” Layla said.

  
Kiran nodded and headed off down the hall. Layla sighed deeply as she reached out to open the locked door and was instantly met with a pair of blazing brown eyes.

  
The two woman eyed each other before Layla dipped her head stepping into the room and letting the door close behind her.

  
“Your Majesty,” Layla spoke softly hoping to ease the young girl’s confusion and anger.

  
Layla could smell each layer of emotion that the Princess was experiencing and at the very bottom was fear mixed with her own natural essence of something like orange blossom.

  
“Who are you?!” she demanded. “Where am I?!”

  
“If your majesty would care to sit I’ll try my best to explain the situation,” Layla spoke softly again, keeping her tone even and deferential.

  
Lexi took a shuddering breath, her anger ebbing as she tried to still her rapid heartbeat. She had awoken on the bunk of the room, confused and dazed. She felt horribly gritty. She could see the foreign landscape below the ship out the window and at first she thought something must have happened and she and her family had had to make a quick exit from their home. And than she began to remember. She’d been stalking through the gardens, trying to think of someway to get back at her infuriating brother when she’d been grabbed from behind and pulled into the air. At first she thought she’d been grabbed by one of the royal guards but realized he’d have identified himself instead of the silent form holding her now. She’d tried to struggle against the fierce grip but felt it tighten even more as she heard shots being fired and than she was landing in the opening to a cloaked ship. As soon as her feet settled on the deck she tried to turn to attack her abductor and than there’d been darkness.

  
“Are you the one who grabbed me?” she asked defiantly, her chin raised in what she hoped was a good imitation of her mother.

  
“No that was one of my shipmates. I hope he didn’t hurt you unnecessarily,” Layla continued speaking softly.

  
Lexi looked at the woman standing before her. They were of an equal height but Lexi could tell this woman was full of strength and power compared to her own slim frame. With a sign of resignation and uncertainty, Lexi took a step back and sat down on the bunk. Layla remained standing.

  
“My name is Layla Valiante. I’m a former Legionnaire and Skyjacker, Commanding Officer of the 53rd regiment,” she explained slowly watching the princess face.

  
“A former Legionnaire and you kidnapped me?!” Lexi asked astounded.

  
Layla sighed before continuing.

  
“Yes but your abduction was not to harm you. It was to protect you.”

  
Lexi was at a complete loss for words.

“Protect me? From who?” she finally managed to ask.

  
“It’s complicated and a long debriefing right now wouldn’t help you to understand it any better. Getting to you and getting you out was the primary concern,” Layla tried to explain.

  
“But what about the rest of my family?! If I’m in danger than they must be too! Why wouldn’t you have come to my parents and informed them of what’s going on so they could take steps to protect us?!” Lexi was truly terrified now.

  
“Your instincts are correct Your Majesty, your family is in danger but not as much as you at the moment. Not going to your family was a strategic move on my part. The people involved in this have spent many years planning and waiting, any sign to them that someone had alerted your family wouldn’t have stopped them.”

  
Kiran returned at that moment, entering with a tray of fruits, bread and honeyed tea. She bowed to Lexi and set the tray on a small table.

  
“Your Majesty this is my tech expert Kiran Wayward,” Layla introduced.

  
Kiran bowed again.

  
“Your Majesty please excuse this simple meal but we’re not equipped with anything finer at the moment,” Kiran explained.

  
“Thank you its much appreciated,” Lexi bowing her head slightly at the tall woman.

  
Lexi was fascinated by the ripple of muscles up and down her arms. Kiran bowed deeply and took her leave.

  
Layla continued to stand as Lexi reached out eagerly for the drink. Her mouth was so dry and her throat tight that the warm tea was a welcome reprieve. Her mind was rushing, even with the small amount of information that Layla had given her. Her family was in danger and she was so far from them. Tears were swimming in her eyes as she continued to gulp at her drink. But she was an Abrasax noble and more importantly right now a Jones Wise. Steadying her nerves as best she could she set the cup down and looked up at Layla.

  
“So what happens now?” she asked firmly.

  
Layla liked this young princess. She was struggling to contain her fearful emotions and stay calm.

  
“Now we head to a safe house,” Layla replied.

  
“But my family,” Lexi began trying to maintain her composure.

  
“The best way I can start to protect your family is to make sure you stay safe. Please believe me Your Majesty when I tell you I’m doing everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to them.”

  
And Lexi did. She barely knew the woman before her and despite the abduction she found her instincts telling her to trust her words. Lexi gave a small nod.

  
“I’ll leave Your Majesty to try to eat in peace. There’s a refresher here and clean clothes in the drawers to your left if you’d like to change,” Layla pointed out as she bowed and turned to leave.

  
“Am I to stay here in this room?” Lexi asked suddenly feeling timid.

  
“Your Majesty is not a prisoner here,” Layla explained gently “Feel free to come to the bridge if you are inclined to. There will be someone posted outside your door who can lead you,”  
“Thank you,” Lexi murmured.

  
Layla bowed again and took her leave. As the door slide closed she heard Lexi begin to weep.

Lieutenant Rush stepped through the wide doors of the throne room to stand before his King and Queen. Commander Stinger stood to one side of the King and his young lordship stood staunchly at his mothers side.

  
Rush took a knee before the royal family before standing at attention.

  
“Tell me what happened this afternoon, Lieutenant,” Caine said stoically.

  
“I was alerted by the sound of gunfire and sped out to join the royal guards who were chasing two figures to a cloaked vessel. I didn’t know at the time that they had her Royal Highness Aleska. I opened fire and sped closer as another member joined the group on the ship before it portaled away.” He reported as evenly as possible.

  
“Was this one of them,” Caine lowered his voice as he tossed a tablet at his Lieutenant.

  
Rush looked at the face of his former Commander and pack mate illuminated on the screen.

  
“Yes,” he responded looking up at Caine.

  
“Lieutenant Rush Valiante can you explain how your dead Commander orchestrated an abduction of my daughter,” Caine growled rising from his seat, his wings extending and a look of death in his eyes.

  
“No,” he responded truthfully, holding eye contact. “I saw her die, saw her broken body on the battlefield. There was no way she could have survived.”

  
“And yet, she did,” Caine came closer barring his fangs. “You were the one who reported her death as well as the deaths of your other two regiment pack mates!”

  
Rush was easily a foot taller than Caine and broader across the shoulders, an almost perfect specimen of the Lycantant breed. Yet he was well aware of the Kings legendary history and would never seek to cross him in a fight.

  
Taking a knee he bowed deeply.

  
“I swear to you Your Majesty, I reported what I believed to be the truth. They were dead, Layla was dead.”

  
“If this is the truth than you will now work to find out everything about how she survived and how she came to invade my kingdom,” Caine intoned bending forward over the kneeling man and inhaling his scent.

  
Lieutenant Rush raised his head to look at his King.

  
“As Your Majesty commands,” he responded.

  
“Get out,” Caine snarled.

  
Rush rose and bowed deeply to the royal family and took his leave. A deep scowl darkened his features as he left the throne room. Layla was ruining everything.

  
Back in the throne room Caine was using the scent marker he’d inhaled from Rush as a starting point. The breeze from the gardens drew him out and he sniffed the rising wind deeply. Buried in the wisps of air was a faint stream that smelled of cinnamon and spice. He closed his eyes and turned the scent to imagery. He could see her coursing through the air, playing a dangerous game of tag with his son, the moment when she disarmed him and sped off to a waiting ship that held his daughter. He inhaled deeper and scented his daughter, her frantic struggles in the arms of her abductor was almost overwhelming. Turning away, Caine returned to the throne room.

  
“Stinger get a ship prepped. We’re going hunting,” he said.

Lexi spent some time curled up on the bunk sobbing, wishing she could feel her fathers strong arms around her telling her it would all be alright. After a time she pushed herself upright and wiped at her wet cheeks. She needed to be strong he would have told her. And she wouldn’t disappoint him. Standing up she began to remove her dirty, dusty clothing and stepped into the refresher. Looking through the drawers Layla had pointed out she found simple clothing as well as some more practical garb. She choose a pair of legion pants and a trim tank that felt closer to military garb than the clothing she’d been wearing. She added a short jacket and pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail before wrapping it into a tight bun. She stole a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she slipped a pair of heavy black boots on and felt like she was looking at a different person. And Lexi realized in that moment that she was now. There had been death threats before but she had been young than and always felt secure in the knowledge that her father could deal with them as he had. But now this threat was serious enough that she had been separated from her family and she was on her own. Standing up she lifted her chin and her spirit rose to the challenge. She wasn’t the strongest in her family but she had basic hand to hand combat training and some weaponry knowledge. If these people who had stolen her away were truthful than she was ready to help them save her family.  
Lexi steadied herself and approached the door of her room. She raised a hand up to the release to open the door, wondering for a moment if it would remain closed because she was really a prisoner. But it slide open and Lexi stepped out into the hallway. She immediately came into contact with a large Lycantant male with loose dark hair who was standing guard by her door.

  
“Your Majesty” he spoke bowing his head at her.

  
“I..I’d like to go to the bridge please,” Lexi stuttered .

  
“Oh course Your Majesty, please follow me this way,” he responded with a small smile and a gesture down the left end of the hallway.

  
She turned in to follow him as their footsteps echoed off the floor. The ship was simple in design but spacious, clearly meant for speed and utility than comfort.

  
“What’s your name?” Lexi asked.

  
“Marcus Valiante, weapons specialist on this mission,” he replied.

  
“I see. You were the one who grabbed me from the gardens,” Lexi realized looking at his tall frame and muscular arms.

  
“Yes. I hope Your Majesty can find it in her to forgive my actions as they pertain to a greater good,” he said stopping for a moment and turning to look at her. His eyes were the same shade as Layla’s, deep purple pools that held no malice or ill intent. He was looking at her kindly and Lexi looked down at her booted feet unsure how to respond.

  
“I’ve been told my abduction was necessary for my safety so I will consider it forgiven,” she finally said lifting her eyes back to his and smiling slightly.

  
He returned her smile and resumed his pace to the bridge. As she entered she saw Layla standing tall behind another man who was handling the blue gleaming console. The window before her spread outward revealing countless stars. Lexi wasn’t new to space travel but she still found wonderment in the sight before her. There was a planet not far in the distance and it took her a moment to recognize it.

  
“Earth,” she gasped striding closer to the console and the window.

  
Layla turned to her bowing and the Lycantant at the console stood and also bowed deeply to her.

  
“Your Majesty this is Argus Valiante my primary pilot and I see you’ve met Marcus. They are my comrades as well as my pack mates,” Layla explained.

  
Lexi gave a nod to Argus who resumed his seat and concentrated on their approach of the planet that Lexi had been born on and hadn’t seen since childhood. She gazed in awe and a deep sense of something lost that had been found. Earth was where her mother’s life had changed forever, where her father had fallen in love and where they had been an almost normal family for a short period of time.

  
“Kiran says all the blockers are still in place and we can descend,” Argus reported.

  
“Then lets get to it,” Layla said looking over at Lexi by her side.

  
For the first time Layla saw her as something other than a Royal Entitled. She was still a young girl who looked like she’d just seen the most beautiful thing in the entire Verse as she gazed upon the small planet. It hardened Layla’s resolve. Nothing was going to happen to this girl as long as she could breathe and fight to keep her safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Rush entered his office and sent his two guardsmen to find all the files they could on Layla. Once they were gone he angrily swiped sheaves from his desk and stifled the roar that threatened to explode from his chest. She was alive and about to ruin everything that had been planned for years. Activing his special barrier to cloak actions and words in his personal space he turned to a console near the back wall and placed a call.

  
“We have a serious problem,” he spoke to the hologram before him.

Caine was strapping on his gear as Jupiter paced their room.

  
“Let me go with you,” she said again stopping before him as he slipped his mauler into his right side holster.

  
She’d been endlessly discussing the matter with him since he’d declared he was going to go hunting. Once upon a time it wouldn’t have taken so much prompting on her part to get him to agree. He would never have denied her anything as his Queen. But his position now as her mate and equal meant that he could exert his own will over hers, especially when it concerned her safety.

  
“Jupiter please listen to me,” he said coming to grasp her shoulders and stare down into her troubled eyes. “I need to know your safe and I can’t do what needs to be done to get our daughter back if I have to worry about losing you too.”

  
He cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers. She sobbed and wrapped her arms tightly around him kissing him fiercely. She knew he was right but the thought of him going into danger made her desperate to be near his side. But she nodded in acceptance and stepped back from his warm embrace. He took her hand and they headed out to the shipyard where Stinger and a contingent of Skyjackers waited for their King. It was then that Caine noticed Kal among the Skyjackers, dressed in military garb and standing at attention. Closing his eyes in exasperation he approached his son.

  
“Where do you think your going?” he asked the youth.

  
“With you sir,” he responded not breaking rank but looking his father directly in the eyes.

  
“Caine, no!” Jupiter exclaimed coming to his side.

  
Father and son regarded each other and Caine realized that his son was growing into a man that could and would contend with him. He could have ordered him in that moment to stay behind but he hesitated looking into eyes that were so much like his own. Perhaps the time had come for Kal to step further into adulthood and assume a place beside his father. Caine finally nodded his head in acquiescence.

  
He turned to Jupiter trying to convey as much emotion as he could with his eyes. She sighed deeply knowing that nothing she said now would change the course of events. So instead she stepped into his embrace again and kissed him softly before turning to their son. She gripped his hands and reached up to plant a kiss on each cheek.

  
“Da svi-da-ni-yia” she said softly but strongly

  
Kal bowed to his mother, returning her grip.

  
Caine entered first followed closely by Kal and their guards. Stinger remained for a moment to address Jupiter.

  
“I took the liberty of contacting Kiza,” he told her softly. “She’ll be here by this evening.”

  
Jupiter embraced him in thanks. Kiza would be a welcomed help and strength that Jupiter desperately needed knowing that all of her family was in possible danger. As the ship began its accent she stood in the blowing breeze sending a silent prayer for their safe return.

Lexi watched the lights of the city below her come closer and closer as the cloaked ship settled through what appeared to be the solid roof of a large auto body shop attached to a tall building. The space was just large enough to accommodate the vessel as it powered down and Argus stood up from the console to head to the back of the ship.

  
“Your Majesty,” Layla said extending a hand in the direction Argus had taken.

  
Lexi left the bridge followed by Layla and Marcus and stepped out of the ship to solid ground. The smells around her were overwhelming. Oil and the metal tang of mechanical equipment but also concrete as she followed Layla towards a door that opened into a cream colored hall and a long ascending stairwell. Marcus fell in behind her and they met Kiran in the hallway. Together they began climbing the towering stairwell. It was several floors later that Layla approached an exit and strode into a carpeted hallway. There were no others door but one at the end and at this she punched in a set of numbers and entered an illuminated corridor. As Lexi entered she found herself in an elegant yet simple penthouse apartment. The smell of cooking food filled the space, but Lexi found herself drawn to the wall of glass that revealed the city beyond. Outside was a spacious rooftop terrace and she wanted very badly to step outside and revel in the scents and sounds of the planet she hadn’t seen in so long. Layla came to stand beside her.

  
“ Your Majesty is welcome to step outside if she pleases but you may want to partake of some nourishment before hand. It’s been awhile since you had some proper food,” Layla said sensing the girl’s need to see and feel as much as possible in that small moment of peace.

  
“Of course, yes your right” she said as she suddenly realized she was indeed ravenous.

The common room was large and plush with couches and soft chairs in a deep cream. The apartment may have been sparsely furnished but considering the size of the building and its location in upper Manhattan it couldn’t be cheap. In fact knowing what she knew of Legionnaires salaries let alone those of Splices there was no way they could afford these kinds of accommodations or the tech they were using. Were they not only kidnappers but thieves as well?

  
Lexi stopped in the middle of the living room a sinking feeling filling her. Had her instinct to trust Layla been wrong? Sensing the Princesses sudden mood shift, Layla turned to look at her.

  
“Do you..um..do you own this apartment?” Lexi asked trying not to sound as unsettled as she felt.

  
“Yes,” Layla responded softly, understanding where Lexi’s train of thought was heading.

  
Biting her lip, Lexi drew a deep breath and composed herself. Meeting Layla’s eyes she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin.

  
“A place like this isn’t cheap nor could the equipment you’re using be easy to come by. So how could you afford all of this?” Lexi asked pointedly, unsure she really wanted to hear the answer.

  
The other members of the team froze in their actions to focus on the two woman who stood facing one and other. Slowly a smile curved at the corner of Layla’s mouth and she dropped her gaze before responding.

  
“I assure Your Majesty that everything in our possession has been legally purchased if that is the implication behind your question,” Layla said.

  
Feeling an immense relief, Lexi relaxed her stance.

  
“The garage below is fully functional,” Layla explained. “Both Argus and Marcus have ‘day jobs’ if you will working on cars. But most of our income comes from Kiran. Between the tech she’s invented and sold she also day trades which is probably the least ‘legal’ of our activities.”

  
“Oh, I see,” Lexi began looking down at her feet feeling slightly ashamed of her implied accusation. “But how in the Verse could you manage interacting with the human population here without being detected for so long?”

  
“An excellent question Your Majesty and one I’ll try my best to answer,” Layla began, giving Lexi a full smile. “But I’d still like to give you some nourishment before we delve any further into that.”

  
Drawing a deep breath and relaxing some, Lexi followed Layla into a spacious kitchen area where all the food smells were emanating from. A long kitchen table was set and as she looked around she saw a small girl busily bringing platters of meat and side dishes out. She was petite and sprite with soft curling blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Having been around Stinger and her Aunt Kiza she knew instantly that the girl was an Apis splice. Seeing Lexi she smiled broadly and came forward to give a deep curtsey.

  
“Your Majesty I’m so glad to see you unharmed,” she said warmly her voice had an almost musical quality to it.

  
“Thank you, please call me Lexi,” she said. “In fact I’d feel more comfortable if everyone could try to call me Lexi instead of Your Majesty.”

  
The girl smiled and reached out to grip Lexi’s hands.

  
“I’d be honored!” she exclaimed. “My name is Sera, please come and sit so you can eat.”

  
She pulled Lexi enthusiastically towards the head of the table and held a chair out for her. Marcus had already taken a seat and begun reaching for a large slab of steak. Sera’s hand flashed out quickly, a look of scorn replacing her happy countenance as she gave his hand a slap.

  
“I believe you should wait for Her Majesty, I mean Lexi, to serve herself first,” she remonstrated him.

  
Marcus looked angry than sheepish as he released his fork and nodded at Lexi. Everyone else settled in around the table and awaited Lexi as she helped herself to small portions of steak, creamy potatoes and honeyed carrots. As she took a bite she couldn’t help but feel like it was the best tasting food she had ever had. Once she had started everyone else began to fill their own plates as Sera continued to buzz around making sure everyone had drinks and enough to eat before settling herself into a seat beside Lexi.

  
Layla sat at the other end of the long table and Lexi found herself feeling oddly at ease with these strangers. Sera kept up a steady stream of conversation, asking how everything had gone. They all responded to their various exploits to get Lexi to safety which she listened to with increasing interest. Besides her initial abduction she’d been unconscious for most of the journey. She perked up though when Marcus recounted how Layla had engaged her brother in a fight. Layla had remained silent as he bragged to Sera about how she’d easily disarmed the boy and knocked out one of his gravity boots. Then looked slightly ashamed t his boasting. Layla looked up from her plate to meet Lexi’s eyes to watch the young girl’s reaction.

  
“Did you hurt him?” Lexi asked Layla almost accusingly

  
“No Your Majesty,” she responded softly, “Your brother earned my respect with his skill. I never drew my weapon on him and he landed safely, if a bit undignified.”

  
Lexi swallowed tightly than relaxed. Layla was speaking truthfully and a part of her smirked inwardly at what must have been a truly embarrassing situation for her proud brother.

  
“Serves him right,” Lexi said suddenly returning to her food but feeling the amazed looks the group were giving her.

  
Marcus was the first to break the silence that had followed her small statement with a hearty laugh and Layla found herself smiling. Yes she was really beginning to like the Princess.  
The conversation changed than to future plans.

  
“Sera what do we have so far?” Layla asked pushing her plate away.

  
“Tons,” she said excitedly. “I’ve been able to isolate some new components for the current disguise equipment we’ve been using and tried it out a few times outside on the streets. No indications of keepers catching on and I actually passed a few in a café around the block. The new patches last much longer now. ”

  
“And the new gadgets?” Layla inquired.

  
“Still working on it but I’m making progress. I think a few more days of mixing and I should have the formula set. They should be much better than an aerosol mix we had planned before”

  
“Aerosols?” Lexi asked curiously.

  
“Yes as you know we all have distinct scents that are deeply ingrained in our genes. The first batch I concocted merely sterilize the scents but the new ones will actually create a new one that anyone can use to basically change the way they smell down to gene level. But since an aerosol spray is temporary I’ve found a way to employ them more effectively,” Sera explained as she began clearing the platters and her companions empty plates.

  
“And these aerosols, the sterile ones, you used them?” Lexi asked as she thought about how they had mentioned abandoning their first ship and taking another.

  
“Yes,” Layla responded noticing Lexi’s realization. “We used them on ourselves and you as well and the ship we left behind.”

  
“My father, is that why?” she asked.

  
Layla nodded. They had really planned well. Even if her father found the abandoned ship the trail would be dead. No scents to follow.

  
Lexi sighed deeply as Sera brought out dessert, a towering cake that was drizzled with honey.

  
“I wanted to have something nice for Your Majesty as a kind of peace offering after everything we’ve put you through,” Sera said demurely as she sliced into the dripping confection to place before Lexi.

  
Lexi tried to smile kindly though her thoughts were a bit turbulent.

  
“Thank you it looks delicious. And please again I’d like you all to try to call me Lexi,” she said taking a small bite of the cake.

  
It really was delicious, moist with just the right amount of sweet honey. Everyone settled into a comfortable silence enjoying the dessert except for compliments to the chef.  
After everyone was sated and Sera was doing dishes with Argus’s help, Layla approached Lexi.

  
“Would you like to get some air outside on the terrace?” she asked.

  
Lexi nodded and the two women made their way to the sliding glass door that led outside, passing Marcus and Kiran seated on the couch as they started a heated competition of a video game.

  
Once out in the fresh air, Lexi closed her eyes and opened her senses. The breeze that pulsed against her cheeks, the sounds of a bustling city and the smell of potted trees and small plants that decorated the terrace. She made her way to the wall of the large balcony and looked out over the bright lights and tall buildings of New York City. She’d been here a few times when she was young with her parents. They’d been happy as she remembered how they’d swung her each time she asked, between their hands as they strolled down the streets. She could still hear her mothers laugh. Layla joined her, leaning against the railing across her folded arms. She didn’t speak, but let Lexi enjoy her experience.

  
“I’m so worried about my family,” Lexi finally spoke, turning to look at Layla.

  
Layla turned, leaning her hip against the railing and crossed her arms.

  
“Lexi I meant what I said to you before about me saving your family. I need you to believe and trust me. I know its asking a lot for you to have faith in someone you’ve only just met under less than ideal conditions. I will take the time to explain everything to you and what our plans are. I’m just trying to give you some time to process what’s happening first,” Layla found calling her Lexi felt oddly easy.

  
Lexi looked at Layla and felt strangely safe and secure. She did believe her. Lexi had always been a good judge of character and even though she still knew very little about this woman she could feel her sincerity.

  
“So you said you’re a former Legionnaire, can I ask what happened?” Lexi inquired as she turned back to the view of the city night.

  
“It’s a long story,” Layla replied also turning back to the view.

  
“We have time,” Lexi said, “Please I’d like to get to know you better.”

  
Layla looked at Lexi who was staring at her a look of pleading need for a closer bond. Before speaking again Layla straightened and lifted a leg over the railing edge, drawing her self up with easy grace. She let her feet dangle into the open air and slowly spread her wings, letting the cool evening breeze rustle through her feathers. After a time she began speaking.

  
“I loved being in the Legion. It gave my life purpose, it was all I was bred for. The intense training, the comradeship and the battles. It set my blood on fire to be the hand of good striking down enemies and protecting my team and pack mates as well as the larger Universe. But when I became a Skyjacker it was like the pinnacle of my life and I was so good at what I did.”

  
Lexi listened quietly watching the woman perched delicately on the rail, her wings fluttering in the breeze. She reminded her of her Father, Lexi thought. Strong and deadly but deeply dedicated to those she was responsible for.

  
“Were you in the Legion when my father or Stinger were there?” Lexi asked.

  
“No, I came into the Legion shortly after your father and Commander Stinger were court martialed. But everyone knew them. You know your father is a legend within and outside of the Skyjackers league. I actually have to confess his skill on the battlefield was something I strove to attain,” Layla said gazing down and lightly swinging a foot.

  
“I think you and my father would really get along,” Lexi said smiling.

  
“I truly admire him. All his courage and determination, it’s all that helped him become a great King and worthy to sit beside your mother. It made those of us who were Lycantant proud of who we were because one of our own was ruling equally beside a Queen of the Universe.”

  
Lexi remained quiet watching Layla . She’d lapsed into a reluctant silence and Lexi waited.

  
“My exit from my regiment wasn’t pretty. I and my pack mates were betrayed by one of our own. I learned of his plans before my final battle and I took steps to try to implement a plan of my own. I let him think he’d killed me and my brothers on that battlefield by stealing cans of ReGenex, we injected ourselves before we took to the skies.”

  
Layla turned to straddle the railing looking at Lexi. Slowly she pulled up her loose black tank and revealed a dark scar on her upper abdomen just below her breasts. It was a ragged almost white line but it had been outlined in a diamond shaped tattoo almost making it into a badge of honor she carried as a reminder.

  
“He impaled me to the ground with an enemy weapon after shooting my brothers in the back and walked away,” Layla said, bitterness tinting her words. “We were left for dead as all soldiers are on a battlefield. My brothers recovered first, my wound was deeper than expected but they used an extra can of ReGenex on me and I was able to struggle along with them through the dead bodies till we found a damaged cruiser. Argus was able to get it running enough for us to leave the planet behind and portal out to a distant planet we’d established before hand.”

  
“My god you were supposed to die at the hands of one of your own regiment?!” Lexi exclaimed.

  
“Yes but he was more than just a member of our team. He was our pack, our brother” Layla growled softly, her eyes glinting silver in the city lights.

  
As Lexi looked more closely at Layla and thought of Marcus and Argus a horrible inkling began to creep into her mind. Layla had introduced all of them with their full names. Valiante. Lexi’s eyes began to widen in fear and horror.

  
“Your Majesty begins to see the truth now of what’s happening. The one who betrayed us, tried to murder us and claimed us dead. You know him, seen him many times in the halls of your Alcazar. Lieutenant Rush Valiante, our brother.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kal stood on the bridge with Stinger and his father gazing out into the slowly moving stars. Caine had his eyes closed breathing deeply. They were three days into the search now and so far they’d determined two portal jumps the kidnappers had made.

  
“Their sporting some serious tech making unregistered jumps like this,” Stinger said looking at the console. “If it weren’t for your keen senses Caine we wouldn’t be able to track them at all.”

  
Caine’s eyes flashed open, blazing amber gold.

  
“Set the next portal for the Stalist System,” he said.

  
Stinger began inputting the codes as the ship prepared to jump. Caine reached for a drink as they portaled into a new system and Kal could make out three planets nearby.

  
“Think they may have landed on one of those?” Stinger asked Caine pulling up information on the three planets.

  
Caine shook his head.

  
“The scents still to faint for them to be close by. I think they made one more jump,” he said settling back into the pose he’d barely left for three days.

  
Stinger leaned back and rubbed his forehead. He knew Caine was made of stern stuff but even this relentless searching would begin to tax him soon with his daughter’s life at stake. Stinger turned to Kal who had barely left the bridge himself and could see the strain on his face.

  
“Kal go get some sleep, I’ll be here with your father,” he told the young man gently. “And I’ll let you know as soon as we have more information.”

  
Kal dipped his head and looked at the stalwart form of his father before heading for his assigned room. Once inside he leaned back against the door heavily. He was physically exhausted but he’d been trying his hardest to emulate his father’s solid presence. His Lycantant genes allowed for longer periods of endurance than most others and he trained every day. He did yoga with his mother each morning and lately he’d been exceeding even her highly strenuous poses which she had been very proud of though perhaps a little envious of his exceling past her. But despite his physical exhaustion his mind was going a mile a minute. He was worried about his sister but more than that he found that his mind kept drifting towards his thoughts about the woman who had bested him in the skies. Her scent was heavy in his body and it confused and excited him at the same time. He took to his bunk still fully dressed and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. He could still smell her essence even now and it was playing havoc with his emotions. He was no stranger to the closeness of a woman but this was a different feeling than what he’d experienced before. It was like the memory of her, close to his own body, was stimulating in ways he’d never felt before. He could see her in his mind’s eye, the muscular tautness of her body pressed against him for that brief moment when she’d gripped his arm and pulled him in close. The sound of her voice in his ear when she’d apologized for what she was about to do. But more than anything he could see the deepness of her purple eyes as they’d held his. His body felt tense, a knot in his stomach that wouldn’t abate no matter how hard he tried to relax. She was beautiful he realized a bit bitterly. She was his enemy his mind seemed to scream and yet his physical body couldn’t deny that in those few moments in the air he’d wanted to press closer. In frustration he got up from the bunk and despite his weariness he began to stretch and begin a serious of strenuous yoga movements, hoping that more physical exertion would help to push her memory from his mind. After twenty minutes of intense stretching he collapsed onto the bed and feel into a troubled sleep.

  
A ping woke him instantly.

  
“We’ve found were they jumped to next,” Stinger’s voice spoke over his com.

  
“I’m on my way,” Kal said jumping up from the bunk still feeling tense. He’d been dreaming of her in ways that almost made him blush as he reached into drawers to find a clean shirt before heading to the bridge.

  
Once there he could see a deep brown planet in the windows as Stinger worked the console to bring them closer and than into the planet’s atmosphere. All he could see was barren, sandy landscape and swirling dust that wound around the ships windows. Stinger coasted slowly across the landscape before Caine told him to stop.

  
Looking down, Kal could just make out a shimmering form of a cloaked ship. Stinger landed their own vessel in close.

  
“Abadon is a harsh and deserted planet. They choose well.” Stinger said.

  
The royal guard had assembled on the docking bay, masks and goggles covered their features. Stinger handed Kal a set before opening the doors as they were enveloped by sand and grit swirling in the outside air. Kal could feel the sting of the sand across his exposed skin as they exited, weapons drawn. Only Caine remained mask less, seeming to not feel a bit of the harsh environment, his own mauler drawn as they cautiously approached the ship.

  
The bay doors were open and filled with sand and debris. Caine entered first cautiously, Kal followed closely weapon at the ready. As they entered further Caine inhaled deeply before shaking his head by something troubling. Their was an intense quiet about the ship and Kal knew even as they checked rooms that it was deserted. When they reached the bridge, Caine leaned against it trying even harder to smell the air for something, anything.

  
Stinger had removed his mask and goggles and stepped to the console, bringing it to life.

  
“The logs have been cleaned,” he said in frustrated expectation.

  
Caine shook his head again and tried to sniff at the air.

  
“I can’t smell anything here, almost like it’s been sterilized of all occupants,” he growled.

  
Kal tried to reach out even with his less sensitive nose and felt like he’d just stepped into a freshly cleaned room. He couldn’t even smell her. Looking along the floor he noticed a small round object and picked it up, taking a whiff. It was just as sterile at this ship. He tossed it to his father.

  
“They used some kind of aerosol bomb to clean out all remnants of their scent,” he said impressed and angry at the same time.

  
The trail ended here as they’d intended.

Lexi had gone back inside, pleading exhaustion and Layla let her leave while she continued to straddle the railing before returning a leg over the side to think. She knew Lexi was more worried now that Layla had revealed that a member of her family’s royal guard was a traitor. Looking up into the night sky, the stars were muted by all the light pollution but Layla allowed her thoughts to meander to their next move. She was trying to concentrate on the tasks at hand but a pair of hazel eyes kept invading her thoughts. She’d said nothing to anyone else but she’d been aware of Kiran’s slightly amused demeanor when she’d pointed out the scrap on Layla’s arm. She looked over at it now though it was almost healed up and ran her fingers over it. When she’d grabbed the young Prince and pulled him in close she’d felt something electric. She had engaged him as a distraction but she’d found herself unprepared by the feeling that the close proximity of his body to hers had raised. She waited almost a second too long before disabling his gravity boot smelling his scent below the sweat and anger, the blazing eyes that she could have swore were looking past her own eyes and into her soul. She’d felt the shudder down his arm when she spoken closely into his ear and it had been oddly satisfying.  
Layla heard the terrace doors slide open again and turned to find Sera at her side. Sera didn’t enjoy the city sprawled out before her as much as Lexi did. As an Apis splice she was more at home in the open fields with plenty of wildflowers and sunlight dancing with the bees. But she was a genius when it came to science and medicine. She was a perfect round out to the team.

  
“Where you able to get Her Majesty settled, “Layla asked.

  
“You mean Lexi?” she said playfully, “Yeah I put her in the larger suite room. She was practically swaying on her feet once I got her undressed and into some comfortable sleep wear but she looked very troubled when she slide into bed and turned onto her side before thanking me and saying goodnight.”

  
“Yeah she knows about Rush now so I imagine its gotten her really worried. Maybe I should have waited to get to that part,” Layla said.

  
“She seems like an intelligent girl, I think she would have made the connection on her own.”

  
“Probably but she asked me to tell her about my time in the Legion and what happened. I pushed her into the realization.”

  
Sera nodded looking at Layla who seemed ill at ease. Usually Layla exuded an air of complete confidence that held the team closely intact. Her ability to plan several steps ahead and also try to see pitfalls was masterfully strategic.

  
“What is it?” Sera asked softly.

  
Layla smiled to herself. Sera was too intuitive for her own good and yet of all her team she was the only one Layla could bear her self doubts with.

  
“I..I’ve been feeling oddly different since we left Thoran,” Layla spoke slowly not sure how to put her thoughts into words that made sense.

  
“Are you having doubts about our plan?” Sera asked frowning.

  
Layla shook her head still struggling with finding the right words.

  
“Does it have something to do with this?” Sear inquired gently, running a small finger over the barely visible cut on Layla’s arm.

  
Layla still felt constricted and just nodded. Sera leaned against her commander and friend, wrapping an arm through Layla’s and laying her small head on the woman’s shoulder.

  
“Kiran mentioned something about it earlier. She said you seemed impressed by Lexi’s brother. But it’s something more than that isn’t?” Sera said cutting straight to the meat of the issue.  
Layla closed her eyes and tensed against Sera’s arm. Than it was like she was defeated in a way she’d never been before and her body slunk.

  
“Are you really so surprised by it?” Sera continued knowing her friend was struggling with her thoughts to much to be able to speak. “You were never sterilized, keeping all your natural instincts. Lycantants like you are perfectly capable of finding the right mate. And he’s part Lycantant too. If you felt something, I guarantee he did too.”

  
“That’s just crazy,” Layla spoke heatedly, “I’ve been with plenty of others, many more impressive than him. Anyone of them would have been an ideal mate for me so why would this..this.. Boy…be….something……..different,” she trailed off frustrated.

  
“Well that’s the beauty of fate. It grabs us unexpectedly and changes our perspective irrevocably. Maybe everything that’s happened brought you to this boy as you call him because you were the one meant to save his life and his family. Maybe fate delivered him an avenging guardian angel.” Sera said looking up at Layla. Layla returned her gaze and found her perspective indeed shifting.

  
“Comon, it’s getting chilly out her and you need to help me keep Marcus and Kiran from killing each other, I can hear their voices from out here,” Sera giggled giving Layla’s arm one last squeeze before turning back to the apartment.

  
Layla took one last look to the stars above before stepping down from her perch. Kiran and Marcus were indeed getting loud.

Kal could see the anger and frustration that his father was trying very hard to control. They got the kidnappers skiff up and running and set a course for home. Perhaps the abandoned vessel could grant them some kind of lead once it had been inspected fully.

  
Jupiter was waiting for them when they descended, Kiza close to her side. Jupiter ran to embrace Caine who enveloped her, taking in her warm scent and feeling a deep sense of disappointment. He hadn’t brought their daughter home yet.

  
“It’s okay, I know we’ll find her,” Jupiter whispered into his ear full of trust.

  
She turned to embrace her son now glad that he was alright.

  
In their royal chamber, Jupiter helped Caine out of his dirty clothing before letting him have some time to get cleaned alone. He was tense and while he had kept her informed of their movements, she had heard the bitterness in his voice when he told her the trail had gone cold at the recovered skiff. When he came out, a towel around his waist and another shaking at his still damp hair she moved towards him. She wrapped herself close to his bare chest and he held her.

  
“I’m sorry Jupiter,” he spoke into her hair dejectedly.

  
She hugged him tighter, listening to his beating heart.

  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she said softly. “These people have proven themselves highly resourceful. But you found their ship, I know we’ll find something soon.”  
She looked up at him tenderly and he ran a hand gently down her cheek.

  
“Come to bed, your exhausted and need sleep,” she said stepping away and taking his hand to lead him towards their bed.

  
Outside, night was falling as Kal stood looking at the skiff. Two guards manned the entryway. Inside he knew one of their best tech experts was working through the main console searching for information. The guards bowed as Kal approached and entered the ship. It still smelled of nothing and he took his time walking the halls. Down the left side he stopped before an open room and stepped inside, sniffing at the air for any little scent he could find. There was nothing yet something told him it had been her room. He took some time opening empty drawers and inspecting the refresher. After a time he took a seat on the bunk gazing around unconsciously thinking of her. Layla Valiante, renowned Skyjacker and now his sister’s captor. He stood preparing to leave when a strange feeling caused him to turn back to the bunk. He knelt than laying himself to the ground. Stretching an arm beneath the bunk his hands glazed across the smooth ground and suddenly his hand brushed something small and round. He grasped it and pulled it out standing to get a better look at what seemed to be a lightly golden and worn coin. He twisted it between his fingers trying to place what it was. It seemed strangely familiar and than he saw the small words printed on one side. New York City Transit. It was an old subway token he realized confused. When he’d been small and their family still lived on Earth, his father would take him out, just the two of them on a Saturday to ride the subway to Central Park. He’d loved that time, just him and his dad. He’d play through the park all day, eating ice cream that left him sticky everywhere till his father took him home carrying his exhausted form.

  
Earth, could it be possible he wondered a renewed sense of determination filling him. Striding from the room, the token clutched tightly in his hand he headed for the Bridge where Tallan Juniper was tinkering away at the illuminated console.

  
“Have you found anything?” Kal asked trying to keep his voice steady.

  
“A lot but it’s all more advanced than I’m used to dealing with. It’ll take a little time to try to understand how it works. They’ve installed a mechanism for portaling that’s practically undetectable and there’s some kind of barrier implantation which explains how they got on Thoran undetected,” he sounded impressed and slightly excited despite the gravity of the situation.

  
“Why don’t you take a break for a little while. You’ve been at this for awhile.”

  
Looking slightly disappointed, Tallan stood and bowed before leaving the young Prince alone. Opening his hand, Kal looked at the token again before making his decision. His father was going to have his hide but the best plan right now was to implement the same steps the kidnappers had. Portaling out untraceable and alone might just catch them unaware.  
Kal sat down at the console and began to activate the plane into action. He felt a little sorry for the guards outside who were going to be too surprised to stop the take off. He knew how to fly as well as any pilot. His father had seen to that when Kal was 14. Caine was going to regret that, Kal thought ruefully and a little guilty.

  
As he lifted off fast, he portaled out, leaving the two guards and Tallan speechless as they’d been thrown to the ground by the force of the ships sudden take off. All they could do was stare up into the empty stars.

When Lexi opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming into the room from large windows on the far wall. She was disoriented at first, not recognizing the room. Than everything came flooding back and she felt the fear and worry for her family welling up inside her. But she drew a deep breath and tried to settle her racing mind. Pushing aside the covers she went to stand at the window looking again at the city before her. She didn’t know Manhattan that well except knowing they must be uptown somewhere. She could just seem the green of Central Park in the distance. Despite the situation she couldn’t help but find some comfort at the scenery before her. Stepping away from the window she looked around the room. It was large and cozy at the same time with two chairs set beside a deep cherry wood table not far from the bed. One of the chairs held some fresh clothes and she was sure Sera had laid them out for her. She slipped out of her nightdress and set about getting dressed into a soft pair of jeans and a white t shirt. There was also a plaid shirt with a deep green and white pattern across it and she put that on as well. She found a pair of socks and green sneakers below the clothes. Everything fit perfectly and she wondered how Sera had known her size. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and felt oddly comfortable. Actually for the first time in a long time she felt just normal, not the heiress to an entire Universe but just an average young woman of 21.  
As she approached the door she could smell breakfast being cooked. She stepped back out into the common room, awash in morning light and saw Sera busily setting the kitchen table. A snore from the couch revealed Marcus curled up in a blanket on the couch. Close to the terrace opening, Argus was sitting at a desk working diligently on a high tech computer system, a cup of steaming coffee beside him. Kiran was standing behind him, watching him work and making small suggestions.

  
“Oh you’re up early,” Sera said to Lexi coming to give her an unexpected hug of welcome. Lexi smiled and retuned it heartily.

  
“Thank you for taking care of me last night and for laying out my clothes, though I’m amazed you knew my size,” she replied.

  
“That was Layla who knew your measurements ahead of time. She tries to think of everything, Come have a seat, breakfast is ready.”

  
Lexi took a seat.

  
“Would you prefer tea or coffee this morning,” Sera asked from the kitchen

  
“Um, I think I’ll try some coffee,” Lexi said eagerly.

  
Her mother always seemed to despair about how much she missed coffee on Earth. Her father would bring her some sometimes when he’d return from missions, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

  
When Sera set a steaming cup before her and a side of cream and sugar. She tried a sip first before adding anything. Her mother had always drank it black and Lexi’s senses lit up at the rich flavor. She tried a little cream and sugar and relished the taste. It was better than anything she’d had before. Layla joined Sera in the kitchen and helped herself to a brimming cup of the hot liquid, adding some milk. Lexi looked her over because she seemed so different from the former Legionnaire from the night before. She was wearing a cropped black tank and a low cut pair of snug dark jeans. Her hair was lose hanging just below her shoulders. The deep purple streaks through her hair seemed to blend seamlessly with her closely held wings, the only indication of how she wasn’t human.

  
Layla came to sit next to Lexi at the table as Sera brought out platters of scrambled eggs, seasoned with spices and cheese as well as a heaping plate of bacon. There was also sliced thick brown bread with either butter or honey to compliment it.

  
“We try to stick to earth foods while were here,” Layla explained, “I hope that’s okay with you.”

  
“It looks delicious,” Lexi said surprised by how eager she was to enjoy something most Entitleds would have scoffed at.

  
Sera was practically kicking Marcus to get up as everyone else joined the two woman at the table. As everyone dug in and Lexi helped herself to a second helping of eggs which were so fluffy it made her feel like she could fly herself, she began to ask questions.

  
“So Layla told me a little about herself last night but I’d like to get an opportunity to get to know all of you better,” Lexi said between bites.

  
They all turned a strange look at her, unsure of how to respond to an Entitled Princess in a setting that was so different from what any of them had experienced before. As a group they all transferred their gazes to Layla who came a small nod of acquiescence.

  
Kiran cleared her voice and spoke first. Her accent was pleasing to Lexi’s ears and her words seemed more like a reverberating purr than a speech pattern.

  
Kiran came into the legion several years after Layla and her pack mates but was elevated to a Skyjacker unit quickly. She was trained in all weaponry use but Lexi learned she preferred a throwing staff that doubled as a plasma launcher. It had the added benefit of being customized to its users individual DNA so it would return to its owners hand if launched at an enemy. Staff users were unique among the Legionnaires and highly prized since their weapons were one of the few that required a bond with the soldier. She had shown a proficiency for tech development as well making improvement to grav-drives and stronger ship shields. That was how she was eventually paired with Layla’s regiment and specifically Argus.

  
Argus and Kiran took to working together so well that even though she was a member of a different regiment she often headed into battle with her side at the 53rd. She’d piloted with Argus on many battle missions. That was his primary skill set, he was an expert behind the console, breaking through enemy Warhammer fields and defense weaponry. He had taken to Kiran’s tech expertise with ease, understanding more of the complicated implications she employed easily.

  
Argus hadn’t spoken while Kiran talked about him but a shy smile of pride shown on his face at her description of his accomplishments.

  
“And you Marcus,” Lexi asked as Kiran finished.

  
Marcus cleared his throat.

  
“Well as I explained briefly to Your Majesty earlier I’m the weapons expert in this group,” he began.

  
“Lexi please,” Lexi reminded him again.

  
He smiled at her widely, large canines fully exposed.

  
Marcus explained that he could wield any weapon that the Legion had developed with ease even the throwing spears Kiran had mentioned though he preferred actual gun use. His kill count almost rivaled their commanders he told her, throwing Layla a sly glance. Layla just smirked and shook her head slightly exasperated. Lexi could see they had some kind of competition written in their exchange.

  
“What about you Sera,” Lexi asked the Apis girl, “Were you also a member of the Legion?”

  
“No, Lexi I was never with the Legion. My addition to this group started when I met Marcus and Argus with Layla shortly after they were left for dead on the battlefield,” Sera explained slowly, a look of hard remembrance on her usually smiling face.

  
Sera told Lexi that she had accidently come upon the trio when they made land on her small planet of Doratta. She had been doing some research at the time on plant life located near where the wounded soldiers were taking refuge. She had a good background in medical aid and seeing the deep wounds on Layla she’d immediately set to work healing them. She knew she should have reported their presence as soon as she found them but once they’d explained what had happened to them and their absolute need for secrecy she couldn’t help but feel the need to keep them hidden. When they were well enough to be on their way she’d asked to go with them. She knew somehow that she could be of more use to them than her current position, though her escaping with them would be a desertion of her owner punishable by death. Layla had denied her at first but once Sera explained about her unique skill set outside of her medical use the choice was made and she left the only home she had known to travel through space and join a group who had a mission she felt was more important than anything she had worked on before.

  
Lexi sat back, looking around at these individuals in a new light. They had been working and planning together for over a year. They were dedicated to each other like a family more than just a team. And they were even more dedicated to finding a way to stop the attempt on herself and her family.

  
“Thank you,” she said suddenly to the assembled group, “You’ve risked everything to help me and my family. I can’t express how much that means to me. I’m honored beyond words for what your doing.”

  
“It’s the right thing to do,” Layla responded, her voice steady and final, “The changes your mother and father have made in this wide Universe have never been fully accepted by many of their fellow Entitled even though they were the fair and just things to do. Nothing is more important than preserving those changes, even our own lives.”

  
Lexi looked kindly upon everyone’s faces and nodded again in thanks.

  
“But there’s still more work to be done,” Layla said breaking the silence and standing, “However I’d like to try out Sera’s new cloaking formula. How about it Lexi, would you like to join me in a slightly dangerous experiment outside on the streets of New York?” she asked smiling crookedly at the young Princess.

  
“I think I’d like that very much,” she responded getting up to join Layla.

Kal had portaled out and two more times using the advanced tech the ship had installed. They were random jumps that were untraceable. He’d also disabled his com link a bit guiltily at how his parent’s were going to feel. But he knew that he stood a better chance on his own if he could slip in unaware and alone onto Earth where he felt beyond a shadow of doubt that that was where they were hiding out. Practically in plan sight yet hidden. He also knew that the sterilized ship would conceal his own scent from his father’s renowned ability to track just as it had with Lexi.

  
Not knowing what was happening with his sister or if she was even still alive caused his hands to grip in tight resolve. He’d find her no matter what.  
As he made one more portal jump, he found himself gazing at the small planet of his birth and he took a moment to try to remember as much as he could of his families time there. He’d only been five when they’d been forced to leave but he could still recall happy moments on Stinger and Aunt Kiza’s bee farm, running through the tall corn fields playing tag with Lexi, sitting on the porch swing with his mother drinking cold honey sweetened tea. Peaceful, that’s what he remembered and it had stayed with him all these years.  
He maneuvered the skiff closer to Earth and entered the atmosphere. That’s when everything went to shit, as the console shut down and the ship hovered motionless above the glowing lights of New York City in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Sera stepped up to Layla and Lexi, small skin toned patches in her hands.

  
“So basically these patches carry a combination of chemical components that make your physical appearance and scent different,” Sera explained to Lexi as she applied the small patch to the back of her neck and did the same to Layla.

  
Lexi looked over at Layla who still looked the same to her. Sera noticed her confusion and turned Lexi towards a large mirror in the center of the room. Sera’s room looked more like a lab with tables and desks covered in paperwork and glass viles that bubbled in different colors. As Lexi looked at herself in the mirror she gasped. Her hair was now a deep amber, long and wavy. Her face looked so different too, her nose slightly smaller, her cheekbones more rounded and her eyes a deep green. Layla came to stand beside her looking like a picture straight out of glamour magazine with short cropped blond hair and vivid blue eyes.

  
Sera laughed.

  
“To each other and us you look the same, but to everyone outside you look like this,” Sera said pointing at their reflection.

  
“That’s incredible,” Lexi said stepping closer to the mirror and touching her face.

  
“This is how we’ve been able to blend in with Earth’s population undetected as I was explaining to you last night,” Layla began, “But the patches we used before had a short life span so we had to keep applying new ones. Sera says she upgraded the formula so there’s only one way to know for sure. Comon, let’s give my mad scientist’s work a try. There’s a coffee shop down the street where we can sit and enjoy a nice drink,” Layla said laughing as Lexi continued to inspect herself in the mirror.

  
The two woman left the apartment and headed out into the hustle and bustle of uptown Manhattan. Lexi continued to gaze at her own hands and body looking the same and than up at store front windows to see a completely different person looking back at her even her clothing was different. Layla had linked her arm in Lexi’s and confidently led them along the street. Once at the coffee shop they ordered two tall lattes and headed back outside to settle at a table near the steady stream of foot traffic.

  
Lexi sipped the hot milky beverage, giving a few glances at the coffee shop windows, reflecting her altered appearance. Soon however she gave herself over to the moment and began to watch the people sitting around them and moving swiftly down the sidewalk. Layla had been watching people intently and Lexi realized that even though they were just supposed to be two woman enjoying some coffee time, Layla was always on guard.

  
“This all feels so strange and yet normal at the same time,” Lexi finally said breaking the silence.

  
“How so?” Layla asked.

  
“I’ve become so used to royal life, balls and parties where I had a specific role to play. Knowing that my position as the up and coming second primary and heir meant I had to maintain a certain air of confidence.” Lexi tried to explain.

  
Layla could hear a heavy hint of sadness and longing in her words.

  
“I..I’ve never really had friends,” Lexi said softly twirling the paper coffee cup slowly in her hand, her gaze far away.

  
“Despite my Entitled status I was still considered something less because of who my father was,” Lexi continued. “The other girl’s were always painfully deferential to me but I could always hear their whispered comments about my birth defects,” she said bitterly.

  
Layla felt a growl growing in her throat. She too knew what it meant to be different, to fight alone to keep a position of power. She had always had her pack mates during those dark times and she knew Lexi always had the love and support of her family to prop her up. But the love of your kin is always unconditional, its not quite the same as a close bond with a confident, someone you can share joy and sorrow with who just listens and never judges.

  
Suddenly reaching a hand out across the table, Layla touched Lexi’s hand and the girl looked at her.

  
“I know what it means to be different and judged for it too,” Layla said giving Lexi’s hand a squeeze.

  
Lexi squeezed her hand back and smiled feeling suddenly very close to this woman.

  
“Tell me about what it was like for you here on Earth when you were young,” Layla said with real interest.

  
So they passed their time with Lexi talking and Layla just listening.

  
Over the next few days, as Sera worked furiously to finish her new equipment, they journeyed further from the apartment, wandering through Central Park and down into the village to hang around Washington Square Park watching buskers and street performers. Lexi laughed a lot and so did Layla, though she continued to keep a watchful eye on keepers to see if they noticed the pair of aliens in disguise.

  
It was on the fifth day on Earth as they were strolling through the Metropolitan Museum of Art that Layla got an urgent call on her com. They needed to get back to the apartment as soon as possible. Layla took Lexi’s hand quickly and headed outside and into the park behind the museum. Finding a decently covered spot, Layla took off her light coat and spread her wings wide.

  
“Is it my family,” Lexi asked earnestly.

  
“I don’t know,” Layla answered honestly pulling Lexi close to her and took to the quickly darkening skies.

  
When they landed on the terrace, Lexi rushed inside as Layla followed to find everyone gathered around Argus’ console screen. Illuminated before them was the bridge of their old skiff, a young man pacing and trying to get the ship up and running.

  
“Kal,” Lexi exclaimed recognizing her brother immediately.

  
Argus looked to Layla.

  
“He entered the space about ten minutes ago. I got the notification of his entry and shut everything down remotely. The barriers are still in place so no one is aware of his presence. What do you want to do?” he asked his commander.

  
“You can’t just leave him there,” Lexi exclaimed turning to Layla pleadingly.

  
Layla watched the young man, pacing and then turning to slam his fists into the dead control board before him.

  
“Sera, is the new disguise equipment ready?” Layla asked.

  
“Just about though we haven’t gotten to test them yet. But I’m fairly certain they’ll work.” Sera said confidently.

  
“Okay, everyone pack up fast and take the ship to the other apartment for now. Sera spray everyone down and leave me the sterilizing bombs and two extra patches,” Layla commanded.

  
Everyone moved fast to comply while Lexi continued to look at Layla. Softening her gaze she lightly grabbed Lexi’s arms.

  
“Just follow Sera, I’m not going to leave your brother up there. It’s a complication but I promise you’ll see him soon,” she said trying to soothe the girl’s agitation.

  
So far Layla had been true to her word and Lexi slumped a little taking a last look at her frustrated brother before nodding and following Sera out of the common room.

  
Layla took a seat before the console and watched Kal for a time as everyone prepared to leave quickly and exited the apartment to the garage below leaving her alone. He was dressed in a legion outfit and she realized it suited his tall, muscular frame. She was surprised by her increased heart rate as she looked at him but steadying herself she leaned forward and input some info into the console.

  
“Well I must say, I’m impressed,” she said seeing Kal’s face shoot upward towards the voice echoing in the dead space of the bridge.

  
“Where’s my sister,” he snarled back.

  
Pressing some more buttons she brought the screen up on the console and made eye contact with the young prince.

  
“She’s safe,” Layla told him watching the anger burning in his amber glazed eyes.

  
“Prove it, let me see her,” he demanded.

  
“Well that all depends on you, Your Majesty,” Layla replied smoothly never breaking eye contact.

  
“Meaning?”

  
“Meaning I’m willing to guide the ship your on now to me and we’ll have a chat.”

  
Kal dipped his head and when he returned his gaze to Layla’s he smiled crookedly, crossing his arms.

  
“Fine, but I don’t think you’ll find me as easy a prisoner as my sister,” he said somewhat defiantly.

  
“I’d expect nothing less, Your Majesty,” she replied cutting the connection.

  
Her heart was racing again as she used the console to remotely guide the ship to the now empty garage below.

Kal was surprisingly dismayed when her face disappeared. He was also annoyed when as the ship descended he was caught up in a blue hover beam, confining his movements. Well he thought he’d probably do the same in her positon but it complicated his plans. He thought to take to one of the side rooms and try to catch her off guard. She must have known he might try something and taken steps to ensure he was exactly where she wanted him. When the ship settled he heard the back air lock open and waited, listening to the heavy tread of her skyjacker boots along the hall. When she entered the bridge he felt himself unconsciously gasp. Their brief encounter in the sky and the hologram he’d seen of her on the tablet couldn’t prepare him for the reality of her and the easy grace of her stance. She had stopped a few feet from him and leaned against a wall. She was dressed more like a terrsie at the moment in a buttoned down cream colored cropped tank and hip hugging jeans. Her mid section exposed her caramel skin and rippled muscles. Her deep purple eyes regarded him with and an odd mix of determination and curiosity.

  
Steadying his nerves he eyed her directly, raising an eyebrow. She smiled than and dipped her head.

  
“Well Your Majesty you’ll have to excuse my precautious nature but I can’t quite trust you’ll come along willingly,” she said as she twirled a pair of handcuffs around a slim finger.

  
She tossed them to him in the hover beam and sighing heavily he locked them into place around his wrists. Confined hands were hardly an inconvenience for him. She reached up with a small remote and the hover beam disappeared. Than with a slight bow and an outstretched arm she indicated that he should walk in front of her. As he passed her he took a long breath, her essence was hot and heavy beside him. He caught himself suddenly wanting to stop there beside her breathing her in till he had no breath left. Catching himself he tried to focus on what he needed to be doing. Getting to his sister and getting her out.

  
Layla felt the small pause as he passed her. She’d removed the patch she’d been wearing before unsure if it would affect his ability to see her. She knew he was scenting her and it made her feel vulnerable and exposed knowing no amount of willpower could control her reaction to him in this proximity. She held her breath for a moment and he kept walking. She stepped in behind him, close enough to make sure he didn’t try anything stupid and tried to concentrate.

  
Of course he did try to do something stupid but she granted him the effort, she’d have done the same.

  
As they approached the air lock exit he lashed out backward with his left leg but Layla was anticipating it and trapped his knee with her leg, grabbed his arms and thrust him hard up against the side wall. The force knocked the air out of his lungs and between the tight grip of her arms and her leg locking his own firmly in place he couldn’t move. He tried to shove backward with his shackled hands but she thrust him forward again harder and his head made contact with the solid metal of the ships wall. His head was swimming but he was also very conscious of her body pressed firmly up against his back.

  
“Your Majesty please, I don’t want to hurt you. Lexi wouldn’t take kindly to that,” Layla said into his ear

  
He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.

  
“So you’ve taken to calling her Lexi, either she really does trust you or you’re just disrespectful.” Kal said.

  
Layla released him and than gave him a sharp shove out the air lock and into the garage.

  
“I guess you’ll have to decide that for yourself,” she replied disdainfully.

  
Kal was pushed along up the long stairwell to the penthouse apartment. Keeping a firm grip on his arm she input the code for the door and pushed him in. She was being rough but not brutal, showing her strength and daring him to push her further if he felt lucky. Kal’s eyes roamed the space but found it empty. Layla led him into the common room and shoved him into a plush chair, taking a seat across from him. She was scowling and Kal felt he’d hit a nerve with his comment about her being disrespectful.

  
“We don’t have much time so I’ll be blunt. We didn’t kidnap your sister for any other reason but to keep her safe. There’s been a long planned plot to kill your family and marry your sister to a man who though only a lord believes himself to be nothing short of a god. The plan was to be executed at Lexi’s ascension ball. Your Lieutenant Rush is part of the plot and probably a number of your royal skyjackers.”

  
Blunt was hardly adequate to describe what she had just told him. It was more like an explosion and he was having trouble wrapping his head around it all.

  
“Wait, what? How do you know this?!” he finally said confused.

  
“That will take a lot longer to explain. Lexi doesn’t even known about the plans for her, I haven’t told her yet. What I need from you now in this moment is if you can find trust in my words.”  
Layla had relaxed her face and was looking at him with something close to a plea for him to believe she was being honest with him. Kal took a moment to think back over the last few days. He hadn’t stayed long enough to hear the new report from Lieutenant Rush but he had felt a deep sense of distrust when it had been revealed that the kidnappers were his kin who he had reported dead. Kal leaned back into the soft chair and closed his eyes. Processing the information he calculated his options quickly. He could keep trying to fight her off but knew that would probably be useless. His sister was definitely not here so even if he found a way to escape from Layla he had no idea how to find Lexi. He also found himself wanting to know more about this plan that was a danger to his family’s life. When he opened his eyes and looked directly at her he made a choice. He’d trust her for now till he knew more.

  
“Alright, I’ll give you a chance. But I warn you, if anything has happened to my sister or I find anything you’ve told me to be false I’ll take you down,” he promised, his hazel eyes blazing amber again as a warning.

  
“Fair enough,” Layla acknowledged stepping towards him to free his constraints.

  
As she removed them, a few locks of her hair that had become loosened from her two buns atop her head brushed his cheek. He felt an unbearable need to reach out, to brush at the soft purple and deep black strands but held himself in barely constrained check. Their faces were close enough for him to feel the soft warmth of her breath and she took a moment to meet his gaze before quickly turning away. She held her back to him, almost as a test to see if he’d try anything else but he merely stood and watched her.

  
Layla then moved quickly grabbing up a nearby bag and extracting a few items. He noticed the bombs that had been in the ship and she began tossing them around the apartment. Than she stepped towards a small console near the windowed terrace inputting information quickly as a crackle erupted from the machine disabling it. Finally she approached him.

  
“You might want to hold your breath for a moment,” she told him as she reached out with an aerosol can.

  
He complied as she began spraying him down and than herself. When she had finished he found he couldn’t smell her anymore, nor himself. As she approached him again he saw a small skin toned patch in her hand.

  
“If Your Majesty would kindly turn around,” she said standing close to him again.

  
Kal did as asked as she applied the patch to his neck. When he turned back around confused she applied one to her own neck. He couldn’t see what the purpose was.

  
“Let’s go,” she said hefting her bag onto her shoulder turning to exit the apartment. Kal could do nothing but follow her, noticing that she was trusting him to follow her willingly. They descended to the entryway of the apartment and he paused as she confidently went to exit the building through the front doors. It was as the glass of the doors began to close behind her that he caught a reflection of himself. He looked completely different with short cropped brown hair and a matching neatly trimmed beard. Even his clothes were different with a tight white t-shirt and loose jeans, a hip length brown leather jacket completing the ensemble. Layla turned towards him through the glass door waiting.

  
His brow furrowed as he stepped to follow her. Once outside he was unprepared for the noises and scents that flowed around him in the evening air. He almost paused again but Layla suddenly put am arm through his and gave a slight tug to get him walking. Kal struggled to find a way to put all his sudden questions into words but all he could do was look down at the woman beside him setting a quick but steady pace down the crowded sidewalk. He caught an image of them in an illuminated storefront and realized that just as he looked different so did she. Her hair was a cropped honey blonde, just brushing the bottoms of her completely looking human ears. He stared down at Layla again and saw she still looked like herself. Layla felt his eyes upon her and she looked up at him smiling.

  
“I’ll explain it later,” she laughed at his confusion, giving his arm a squeeze.

  
Her laugh was beautiful he thought despite his tangled emotions and questions and her warm arm locked in his felt strangely right. So he allowed himself to be led down the busy avenue trying to focus on his surroundings. They were alien and comforting at the same time, like he was allowing his long lost memories to surface and blend with the environment around him.  
Layla felt Kal’s stiff form begin to relax beside her and his arm seemed to unconsciously draw her own closer to him as they fell into a matching stride. Her face felt uncomfortably warm at how much she liked the closeness of his body against hers. She was glad for the patch and aerosol she’d used earlier. The last thing she needed was for him to get a whiff of her heightened emotions. So she allowed herself to just experience the moment as she guided him to her team’s second safe house and his sister.

“How could you let this happen?” Caine snarled at the two guards and a slightly terrified Tallan who were all gathered, heads bowed before the royal couple.

  
“Your Majesties I can’t begin to express my deep apologizes for allowing this to happen. I truly had no idea what his young lordship was planning,” Tallan stuttered.

  
Stinger was standing behind the shamed trio of guards. He’d been alerted first and been the one to report the unbelievable event to Caine and Jupiter. Now both royal children were missing.

  
Caine rose with a growl and stepped menacingly towards Tallan.

  
“How much information where you able to get from the ship before my reckless son took off with it,” he demanded.

  
“Not enough,” Tallan mumbled despairingly.

  
Caine whipped away turning towards a nearby table and upturning it, sending it crashing into a nearby wall. He couldn’t think straight. It was bad enough that Lexi had been taken but now his unruly pup of a son had seen fit to go in search of her alone.

  
“Get a ship to Abadon now and search every inch of it for a lead,” he commanded his fists clenched in rage as he tried to think clearly.

  
“Yes Your Majesty,” the trio replied in unison, bowing and leaving the throne room.

  
“Where’s Lieutenant Rush, I want him here now!” Caine turned to Stinger.

  
Stinger nodded and headed out. Once they were alone, Caine sunk down onto the dais steps, cradling his head, his body tense. Jupiter’s soft hand on his shoulder brought him quickly to his feet as he gripped her tightly. He buried his head in her neck inhaling her scent to try to steady himself. They stood there in silence, words unnecessary as their emotions conveyed everything. Their family, their pack was separated from them and the pain of that was nearly unbearable.

  
Stinger found them still tightly embraced when he returned with the unfortunate news that Lieutenant Rush had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

  
After several more blocks, Layla drew him into a slightly smaller brick apartment building. They took the elevator this time and Kal remained quiet.

  
They exited once they were at the top floor and approached a single door at the end of the hall. Layla again input a code but before opening the door she reached up and gently removed the patch on his neck, the feel of her fingers across his skin making him shiver. Looking down at her he slowly reached his own hand out, grazing the side of her throat lightly as he removed her own patch. The dilation of her pupils and the increase of her pulse at his unexpected action more telling than any words.

  
Layla looked away first and clearing her throat she quickly opened the door. This time Kal found himself in a slightly smaller penthouse apartment with deep wood floors and mahogany paneled walls. Unlike the first apartment, this one was inhabited by strangers who had grown quiet when Layla and Kal entered. But he only had eyes at that moment for the slim brunette who came bounding towards him, tears in her eyes.

  
“Kal,” she sobbed throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. He embraced her and felt easy for the first time since this adventure had all started. She was alive and seemingly unharmed.

  
“Did they hurt you,” he asked still holding her but taking in the group who had assembled on the upper level that served as the common room.

  
Two male Lycantants, easily larger than his father, a feline splice who must be the Pumatran that Stinger had mentioned and oddly a small girl with honey colored hair who reminded him strongly of his Aunt Kiza. Layla joined them now and began speaking quietly to one of the Lycantants with short cropped hair. His response caused Layla to bar her fangs in a snarl briefly. He turned back towards Kal and remained standing waiting on the royal siblings.

  
“No Kal,” Lexi finally responded looking up at him her large brown eyes swimming with tears, “They’ve been good to me, especially Layla. Oh Kal our parents are in trouble! Someone is planning to assassinate them and you too!”

  
“Layla explained a little to me,” he told her stroking her head before pulling her into another hug of security.

  
When she had calmed down enough, she pulled back, wiping her tears away. She took his hand than and pulled him forward to the waiting group.

  
Lexi introduced each of them and they bowed deeply at Kal.

  
“And this is Sera Lytrin,” Lexi introduced him last to the tiny girl who he now recognized as an Apis slice just like Kiza and Stinger.

  
“I’m very pleased to meet Your Majesty,” she curtsied. “If you’re hungry I’ve left a plate of food together for you” she said indicating a small table in the quaint kitchenette area.

  
“Thank you,” he replied solemnly.

  
Lexi joined him at the table as the rest of the team separated. Sera brought him a tall glass of cool tea and he gulped that first trying to orient himself in the strange situation he and his sister had stumbled into. The drink was minty and refreshing and it helped to calm him.

  
“Tell me everything that’s happened,” he said to his sister as he dove into what looked like a deep brown stew with large chunks of meat and vegetables.

  
Lexi began recounting everything she could, starting with her abduction. He listened intently, mulling over her words and the sound of complete trust she had placed in these strangers.

  
“But Kal the worst part is Lieutenant Rush is in on all of it! Father and mother are still in danger,” Lexi exclaimed distressed.

  
Kal gripped her hand.

  
“We’re going to figure that out and save our parents,” he told her determined, “We need to get you home first and tell mom and dad everything.”

  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea at the moment, Your Majesty,” Layla said suddenly coming to stand at the table. “It’s too risky to try to let you return home. Your best course right now if you want to help your family is to stay with us.”

  
“So now I’m a prisoner too,” he retorted standing and coming to face her.

  
“No, you aren’t a prisoner and neither is your sister,” Layla held her ground without so much as a flinch as he came to face her angrily.

  
“So why would we stay here with you when our parents need information and our help. If anything you and your team should be returning with us to turn yourselves in,” Kal said straightening taller before her.

  
Layla didn’t break eye contact and kept her body in check as the Legion solider she was. They were approaching a battle of wills and hers was much stronger.

  
“Kal,” Lexi said reaching towards him and gripping his arm, “Please you need to listen to her, she’s right.”

  
Kal turned a confused look down at his sister. But Lexi wasn’t showing fear just acceptance of a horrible situation.

  
Shaking his head he turned towards Lexi fully searching her face.

  
“How can you place such complete trust in these people who kidnapped you and have kept you hidden away?” he asked in disbelief.

  
“Because they are trying to save me and our family too,” she said softly cupping his face.

  
She looked so much like their mother in that moment, showing him with her eyes that he could believe.

  
Kal felt defeated. Any plans he’d tried to formulate of escaping with his sister seemed to dissolve as he sat back down heavily

  
Layla came towards him than and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

  
“Trust is a hard thing to give and harder still to earn. I’m asking you to try to have some faith in me and my team despite how we’ve met. I told Lexi that I was doing everything to make sure your family is protected. I give you my word, with duty and honor,” she intoned the Legion words placing a fist at her chest against her heart.

  
He looked up at her, reading her face which was now looking at him with firm resolve.

  
As a one time Legionnaire her word was her life.

  
Looking back at his sister he nodded.

  
“Ok, than I want to know everything,” Kal said taking a step closer to trusting his new companions.

  
“Than it’s time for a council of war,” Layla said her eyes gleaming silver.

Lieutenant Rush sat at the console of his personal ship waiting for clearance to enter the vibrant yellow planet before him. His orders had been to leave immediately once he reported in about Layla. He was now a fugitive from the royal guard but his whole presence there had been a shame anyway so he cared little for his disgraced status. He had orders from someone who held his allegiance more strongly and their were still people in place at the Royal Alcazar.

  
The clearance came in and he began his descent to a planet he hadn’t seen in some time. He sped past rocky outcroppings that dripped with heavy waterfalls and small forests below as he approached the gleaming golden castle in the distance. He landed his ship and exited to pass between a long line of guards in shining golden armor. Rush entered the Alcazar and into a elegant throne room. He stood at attention before the throne which held the lord of this planet.

  
The man who remained seated on his throne was dressed in full armor himself, a long red cape clipped at his shoulders. Lord Alanine Thran was an imposing figure with dark wavy hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Broad shouldered and muscular he looked over the Lycantant before him and a small curl of his lips indicated his disgust.

  
“Report to me Rush everything we know now,” he intoned with a deep voice of disappointment in his son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've listed this story as explicit and as such it hasn't had much to that effect but I hope readers will bear with me because it's coming soon.

  
Kal took a seat at one head of the long cherry wood table in the common room as Lexi sat beside him. The other members of the team sat as well while Layla slipped into a chair at the other head of the table. Layla was all business now, holding her posture as the commander she was.

  
“Let’s begin with you Argus, I want to know where we stand in terms of any detection,” she spoke.

  
“All barriers are still in place,” he reported. “We now have both ships so my advice is we make immediate plans to vacate this planet and move on to our next location.”

  
Layla nodded in agreement.

  
“Next location?” Kal asked.

  
“Earth has been our primary center of operation for the last several months while we worked on some more advanced tech for the next stage of our plan. You got a taste of that when I applied the patch to your neck. Your saw for yourself how it altered your appearance,” Layla explained. “But with you here we have to consider this planet now compromised. There is a chance your family could be alerted and come after you but I’m more concerned about our enemy finding us first.”

  
“Tell me more about this plot you’ve uncovered,” Kal said needing more information than the brief report she’d giving him earlier.

  
Layla paused looking at Lexi, hoping the young Princess was prepared to hear the details.

  
“About two years ago, I overheard a communication I wasn’t supposed to. My fellow team mate was talking with a Lord who I know intimately about a plan to bring your royal family to an end because of the changes they’ve instituted that have caused many Entitleds to lose money and power. Their plan was to infiltrate Lexi’s Ascension Ball, kidnap her and marry her to this Lord making him the most powerful ruler of the Verse as the husband of the Heir to the Abrasax legacy. The rest of the family was to be eliminated so Lexi would be the last of the line and immediate new Queen.”

  
Lexi gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

  
“I confronted my team mate with the intention of exposing his plan,” she continued. “Unfortunately we were literally about to descend into a major battle and any steps I could take at that moment to stop him were limited. He told me in no uncertain terms that I wouldn’t be returning from the battle and I had to make a decision at that moment. I let him walk away and rushed out to find my brothers to tell them everything and quickly make a plan of our own. You know I’m sure from our files that we were listed as dead on that battlefield. I explained to Lexi what happened that day. My team mate shot both Marcus and Argus before spearing me through the chest and leaving us for dead. I had stolen several containers of ReGenex to protect us and we managed to escape on a damaged cruiser.”

  
Kal had listened in stoic silence.

  
“And the team mate who did this?” he asked softly feeling he already knew the answer.

  
“He was our pack mate and brother, Rush Valiante,” she replied with hard bitterness.

  
Kal closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Lieutenant Rush had come highly recommended from the Legion and his father had felt honored to have a fellow Skyjacker with a long list of accomplishments to lead their royal guard. It had all been a lie. He thought of his parents and Stinger now in this deceptive Lycantants company and prayed his father’s keen perceptive sense would show him the truth. If they could place Rush under arrest than the plan could be stopped.

  
“My father was beginning to distrust Rush as I was,” Kal finally spoke. “They can place him in custody and stop all of this.”

  
An uncomfortable silence filled the space as the team members looked to Layla.

  
“I’m sorry to have to tell you this Your Majesty but Rush has escaped from your Alcazar,” Layla reported.

  
“How do you know this?” he demanded, disbelief in his eyes.

  
“There is another member of our team who neither of you have met here but you do know her,” Layla explained slowly. “Her name is Dela Quentin. She took the last name of her new Skyjacker regiment after our deaths. Rush knew she was there but he’s always seen her as unimportant even though she is also a member of our pack. The runt of our litter she was never meant to survive but when I exerted my positon as Alpha of our pack I made sure she lived despite Rush’s disgust. When we were growing and training it was naturally assumed because of his larger size and strength that he would be the Alpha but I turned everything around when I challenged him and won. She’s been in charge of keeping an eye on Rush and sent an encrypted message to us shortly before you arrived of his disappearance. My guess is he’s now with the Lord whose plan he’s been carrying out.”

  
Kal knew Dela. She was petite for a Skyjacker but her small size had allowed for greater speed on the battlefield and her hand to hand combat ability was highly skillful. He’d actually trained with her on a number of occasions and now that he took the time to look at Layla he could see the resemblance. Though Dela’s hair was a deep auburn he realized now she must have dyed it to keep her appearance different from her pack mates.

  
His head hurt from trying to take in everything. So many years of believing his family was safe on Thoran. But all along there had been spies and plots around them hiding in the shadows biding their time.

  
“And this Lord who laid all these plans?” Kal asked

  
“His name is Lord Alanine Thran and before your parents began stopping the processing of ReGenex and controlling the creation of splices he was a very powerful man. His holdings have dwindled over the years because of your mother. But more importantly his many processing of superior splices has been compromised by your parents laws.”

  
“Was he illegally creating splices?” Kal asked.

  
“No he was as above board as needed but his methods were less than ethical. He was using his own DNA in the process which has been frowned upon. Yet the splices he created, including many Lycantant packs, were highly desired by the Legion who he had many lucrative contracts with,” Layla explained watching Kal to see if he would make the connection.  
She’d said she knew this Lord Thran intimately.

  
“Your pack, you were one of his creations,” Kal said connecting the dots quickly.

  
“Yes we were one of the most successful batches he grew. So in a way you could say…he’s our father,” Layla said seeming almost ashamed to admit the truth.

  
Marcus and Argus also bowed their heads in shame at the table, sharing their commanders conflicted emotions.

  
“It’s not your fault what was done to you,” Kal said firmly. “You had no choice in the matter, no rights like my father, like Stinger. It’s why my mother worked so hard to place controls on Splicers and starting giving real rights to the Splices already in existence.”

  
“Ok so where do we go from here?” Kal suddenly said standing, taking a piece of command of the situation.

  
Layla looked up at him feeling a deep sense of relief. He wasn’t holding her responsible for who her father was or of his devious actions. If anything he was placing real trust in her and the others. He was believing in her and ready to stand beside her.

  
“Argus is right, we need to leave here as soon as possible. The next location we have is on Hectron in the Dorcantan System. So lets get everything ready to leave by morning. Everything here will be bombed and disabled in case anyone finds it,” Layla spoke more confidently now.

  
Everyone rose and set about getting ready. After Lexi gave her brother a reassuring hug she followed Sera into a side room and Kal found himself alone with Layla.

  
“Would Your Majesty mind having a few words in private with me?” Layla asked deferentially.

  
Kal nodded and followed her out a sliding glass door on to a small rooftop. There was a pleasant breeze rippling around the area. There were a few long planters that were filled with trailing honeysuckle that sweetened the air and eased some of Kal’s agitation. Sensing that Layla was waiting for him to speak first, he walked near the brick enclosure of the edge of the rooftop and leaned against it with his back to the city night and his face intently looking at her.

  
“Well what did you wish to speak about?” Kal asked watching Layla

  
“A few things that I wasn’t sure we should discuss in front of your sister but first I’m curious about how you managed to find us,” she finally spoke moving closer to stand before him.  
She had changed before the meeting, dressed as she had when he first met her in a legion outfit, her wings were lightly pressed to her back and he noticed her mauler was already in her holster.

  
He chuckled lightly and reached into one of his breast pockets and withdrew the small coin. Using his thumb he flicked it into the air as she caught it in one quick upright hand. She opened her hand and smiling shook her head. The subways didn’t take tokens anymore but Argus had found it one day and given it to her. She’d completely forgotten about it till now.

  
“How’d you even find this?” she asked rubbing it’s smooth surface in her fingers.

  
“Under your bed,” he replied.

  
“That whole ship was sterilized, how did you know it was mine?” she questioned.

  
Kal just shook his head unsure even himself how he’d known. She could smell him now with the patch gone from his neck like dense forested earth with a musky masculine undertone. Thinking about the conversation she’d had with Sera a few days before, she wasn’t ready to fully admit how he wasn’t often far from her thoughts. She hadn’t expected to see him so soon but now he was here and she was troubled by her feelings. Hoping the breeze from the balcony might help clear her mind she stepped next to him and looked out into the city.  
They were standing close but not touching yet she could feel the heat from his body creeping along her own. She could feel his eyes watching her, waiting.

  
“Getting your sister out and away was the easy part of all this. Now we’re approaching more dangerous territory. Rush knows we’re alive which I was counting on, I saw him for a moment before we portaled away. We needed to draw him out, create complications to his plans. Basically we needed him to make a mistake. He’ll be looking for us which is why I want to get away from here as soon as possible. We need to stay ahead of him if we want to trap him and catch Lord Thran. But the part you’re not going to like is that all this hide and seek is going to lead us back to your home and Lexi’s Ascension.” she said.

  
“You’re going to allow yourselves to be caught?” he asked confused.

  
“We’re going to allow you to bring us in and let them think we’ve been caught.” Layla replied.

  
Kal turned to her taking in her profile in the night lights. Her legion tattoo caught his attention. All Skyjackers received an extra piece added to their standard tattoos proclaiming their regiment but also distinguishing their position. Hers was a triangular commander mark but it held strange symbols imbedded in it different from his father’s and Stinger’s.

  
“Can I ask what this means,” he asked changing the subject suddenly as he reached a finger out to trace the symbols.

  
She shuddered suddenly at the warm touch.

  
“It has many meanings but essentially it says Death’s Dealer,” she said softly.

  
He kept tracing the symbols unable to break contact with her skin.

  
“Your Majesty like your father I was bred to be a Legionnaire, a killer,” Layla said pulling her arm away and pulling her arms close, rubbing at the tattoo he had been touching.

  
The sudden break in contact made Kal feel unsettled and he felt he’d overstepped some boundary she was keeping in place.

  
As Kal strove to find words to try to continue their conversation he felt her stiffen at her side. Grabbing him she rushed inside as a bevy of shots ricocheted off the brick wall they’d been standing at.

  
“Fuck, they found us already!” she shouted pushing him to the ground as the glass windows began to shatter with another round of shots.

  
“Argus get them to the ship now!” Layla shouted, pulling her mauler and engaging her shield.

  
As Argus rushed to Sera and a terrified Lexi he pulled them to the apartment door, Marcus and Kiran returned fire at two small battle planes that were hovering just outside of the building, sending them spinning back. Layla was up and thrusting bombs everywhere while Kiran reached for Kal to pull him towards the door, Marcus close on their heels.

  
“Wait Layla!” he shouted.

  
“She’ll buy us time while we get to the ship,” Kiran reassured him.

  
Kal yanked his arm away and shoved past Marcus, engaging his own shield and starting up his gravity boots.

“What are you doing?!’ Layla exclaimed as she began firing swiftly towards the missing window glass.

  
“You’ll need help!” he replied firing in turn.

  
Layla jerked her head towards Marcus and Kiran to get out.

  
“Well Your Majesty you better have more skill than you showed me earlier. Lexi wouldn’t look kindly on your death,” Layla shook her head.

  
When there was a brief pause in fire from the ships the two sped towards the no longer standing windows and began an assault. Spinning and weaving while firing and blocking, Layla drew one of the ships higher. Holstering her mauler she reached behind her and drew twin crossed blades that glowed blue. Flipping in the air she sped down and onto the top of the ship driving her swords deep into the machinery and setting off an explosion as she ripped them smoothly backwards. She flipped again and raised her shield to absorb the impact of the destroyed vessel. She looked down to the other ship and realized that Kal had managed to land enough shots that the ship was imploding and slamming to the street below. People were screaming at the chaos that was falling from the air.

  
“That’s going to draw every keeper in a hundred miles we need to move!” Layla said fluttering in the air before him.

  
But even as she said that two more ships materialized, and their were reptilian figures exiting and soaring towards them.

  
“Sargons,” Kal said.

  
“No these are worse, their Serpentynes! They have barbed tales laced with poison. Move now!” she shouted speeding away through the apartment buildings, Kal close behind her.

  
“Argus get to the meeting point. I’m going to head for the other Skiff.” Layla grunted into her com firing a dead shot at one of the pursing Serpentynes and took out another one that tried to attack from the side.

  
There was a pause before Argus said, “Yes Commander, until our eyes and hands meet again,” he spoke the words they always used before a battle as he cut the link and portaled out of the gravitational pull of Earth where they had been waiting.

  
Layla and Kal continued to whip between buildings and fire shots and she was impressed with his skill. They fought well together at one point coming back to back, shields up firing at opposing ships that crashed into the walls of the closely sided buildings. Kal followed Layla’s winding form, vaguely aware they were returning to the first penthouse and their only other way off the planet. A sudden draft from above warned him just fast enough as one of the Serpentynes made to descend on him from above. He twisted aside and got his shield up in time as the barbed tail lashed out at him. Than she was there, crashing the creature through a window, a blade slicing through the thick skin and an unholy screech erupting from the dying beasts mouth. She flew out just as fast, sheathing her blade and grabbing his hand. Her wings added extra speed to his boots and he flew with her the last stretch where they landed hard in front of the garage. They rushed in and into the open airlock, Layla flying to the console and quickly activating the screens. Working fast to get the ship barrier up while pinging a lock to their companions ship and taking to the air.

  
It was at that moment that Kal heard delicate drips of liquid hitting the bridge floor and the smell of coppery blood hit his nose. As he moved forward he saw Layla’s head start to dip and her body sway. He caught her as she collapsed and eased her into one of the chairs. He ripped the tough material of her top along her left side and saw the long slash seeping and beginning to turn green. She’d said the barbed tails were laced with deadly poison. She’d gotten caught when she’d saved his life. Turning quickly to the console he finished locking into the other ships com and Argus’s face illuminated the screen, relief on his features.

  
“You made it Your Majesty. Where’s Layla?” he asked

  
“She’s hurt and unconscious. I don’t know where the meeting place is, she didn’t finish inputting the codes before she collapsed,” he was feeling panicked.

  
“Tell me what happened, there’s a med kit at the back wall you can use,” Argus said trying to stay calm for the young prince as well as for himself.

  
When Kal left the screen to find the med kit, Argus got a good look at Layla slumped in the pilot chair, her shirt ripped and the infected wound clearly visible.

  
“Sera I need you,” Argus said knowing this was worse than he could handle.

  
Kal had returned and was opening up the med kit.

  
“Your Majesty,” Sera said now in the console seat, “ Can you please move aside so I can see Layla?”

  
Her voice was like a soothing blanket and Kal stepped back looking at Layla, watching her blood continue to drip against the floor.

  
Sera remained quiet for a moment assessing the patient.

  
“Serpentyne venom works quickly, you have to follow my instructions now as fast as possible. In the med kit you’ll find a deep purple vile of my own creation. It’s a powerful anti toxin. But first you need to cut into her wound to expose as much infected flesh as possible,” Sera said still speaking as calmly as possible.

  
Kal drew a shuddering breath but nodded. He drew a blade he kept at his left side and quickly penetrated her flesh, widening the wound and feeling the warm gush of her blood along his hands. Her body tensed and a moan escaped her lips but she remained thankfully unconscious.

  
“Okay now take the vile and begin to pour it along the incision slowly. As it comes into contact with the venom it’s going to start burning it away. You need to keep pouring it till the wound stops bubbling,” Sera continued.

  
Kal began pouring and his nose was met with the horrible stench of rotting flesh. Layla’s body jerked and a howl of pain filled her throat. Kal felt like he was killing her but he focused and watched the green infected flesh began to sizzle away. Layla was gripping the chair’s arms now, her nails scratching into the handles. He continued to pour and watched as the bubbling began to disappear replaced by reddened but uninfected skin.

  
“Okay it’s stopped,” he told Sera, his hand shaking as he finished pouring, “Should I use the med spray to seal her wound back up?”

  
“No the wound needs to breathe to make sure no poison is left. In the kit is a stitching set, you’ll have to sew her up for now than bandage the wound.”

  
Kal grimaced but did as Sera instructed, piercing Layla’s flesh and moving the needle and fine thread back and forth pulling the cut together. He dripped one more stinging line of the anti toxin along the sealed wound. He had to lean her gently forward to remove her back blades and the remains of her torn shirt to bind her midsection with gauze. He noticed the scar on her upper abdomen beneath her standard issued protective undergarment that held her breasts close to her chest but worked quickly to bandage her up. When he’d finished he took a step back and felt dizzy.

  
“You did well,” Sera said comforting him with her even voice.

  
“Your Majesty she can’t portal in this condition. Is there anywhere you can think of that would be safe for now?” Argus said now.

  
“There may be one place but it’s known to my family and the Aegis,” he said thinking of Stinger’s farm.

  
It had a modified barn that would easily hold the ship but after their battle in New York he was sure his parents would be immediately alerted of what happened on Earth.

  
“Give me the coordinates of the location we’ll conceal your presence there and send out a fake portal jump for the ship to throw the Aegis off track,” Argus said quickly working at his own console.

  
“You can do that?” Kal asked amazed.

  
Argus smiled, “We have a tech expert with us who works in amazing ways.”

  
“Okay I’ll send the coordinates now,” Kal said inputting the information and looking over at Layla.

  
She was still unconscious and pale, far from the warrior he fought beside not long ago.

  
“You’re all set to head for your destination,” Argus spoke to Kal drawing his attention back to the screen.

  
Than Sera was back in the screen beside him, a concerned frown spreading across her face.

  
“Kal listen to me carefully,” she said. “Layla isn’t in the clear yet. You’ll have to monitor her closely for the next 24 hours. In one of the compartments below the console you should find an encrypted wrist communicator. The code to open the link is 8267 and it will link directly to me without detection. I need to know immediately if she starts exhibiting any unusual symptoms like chills or seizures. Do you understand?” Sera spoke seriously to him.

  
“I understand,” he said as he began guiding the ship in the direction of Stinger’s old home.

  
“Contact me once you have her settled,” Sera said as the communication was cut.

  
Kal tried to concentrate on his destination looking back at Layla’s limp form behind him often, the smell of blood heavy in his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

  
When the darkened farm came into view Kal headed straight for the barn and landed, shutting down the vessel. Taking a deep breath he focused on what he needed to do. He left her for a moment, checking her breathing which was faster than he’d liked to hear before exiting the bridge and rushing for the air lock. The sweet smell of the corn fields and wildflowers greeted his nose and he was suddenly sick outside the barn. He’d never had to perform any kind of medical attention on someone before and the full force of what he had just had to do was overwhelming. He wiped his mouth and tried to concentrate on what he had to do next.

  
The farm was where he’d been born and spent most of his early life but he didn’t have time to remember as he headed straight for the front door of the darkened homestead. He found the key for the front door beneath a beaten mat and entered. The house smelled so familiar and it helped to ease some of his anxiety as he took the nearby staircase, two steps at a time to find a decent room he could place Layla in. He instinctively headed for what had been his parents room and found it just as he remembered, though a bit more dusty than before. Shaking out the bed sheets as best he could he returned to the ship and lifted Layla’s form in his arms. She felt so small and vulnerable at the moment, limp in his arms. He carried her into the house and up the stairs to lay her gently down and covered her up. He noticed that her body temperature felt cool which unnerved him. Lycantants ran hot, especially when ill. Once he had her settled he contacted Sera.

  
The wrist com link illuminated the Apis splices features immediately.

  
“Let me see her,” Sera said firmly.

  
Kal turned his wrist for Sera to get a good look.

  
“Her body temperature is cooler than it should be,” he told her looking for guidance.

  
Sera nodded concerned, “I was afraid of that.”

  
“Should I get more blankets or maybe run a hot bath,” Kal asked unsure of what to do next.

  
“No a bath would be bad and more coverings won’t be enough. She needs body heat, her system is in shock,” Sera said hoping he understood what she was implying.

  
Kal nodded feeling afraid and conflicted at the same time. Layla was shivering under the heavy comforter he’d placed over her.

  
“I’ll keep you posted,” he told Sera closing the connection and beginning to strip off his bloody shirt and sitting to remove his heavy gravity boots.

  
With a momentary pause he took a breath before also removing his pants to stand in the form fitted briefs that were also standard legion garb. As part Lycantant himself his body temperature ran hotter than normal humans. Pulling back the covers, Layla shivering even more, he gently removed her own boots and slipped off her pants. Than he climbed in and pulling the comforter close around them he pressed his bare chest against her back, pulling her into a tight embrace, her tightened wings brushing his abdomen. He entwined his legs with her chilly limbs and pressed his face into the cool space of her neck.

  
As the hours passed, he ran his warm hands up and down her slender form coaxing her own internal warmth to slowly start to rise back up. Her sleep was troubled and when her body jerked in small convulsions he gripped her more tightly.

  
The hours passed and as dawn approached he heard her sigh softly, sinking back against him her breathing steady. For the first time since the whole ordeal started Kal began to relax. His hands curled more deeply around her. She smelled more like herself now as he pulled her even closer, rubbing his nose deeper into the crevice of her neck and up towards the back of her ear. A ping at his wrist pulled him back and he gently extracted his other arm from under her trying not to wake her. He got up from the bed and reached for his pants before bringing up Sera’s sweet yet still concerned face.

  
“How is she?” she asked trying to not sound as concerned as she obviously felt.

  
Kal could see Marcus pacing behind her.

  
“Better. Her body temperature is rising and she seems to be resting more comfortably,” he reported flipping the screen so she could see for herself. Marcus rushed to the screen so he could see for himself and Argus was pushing in at Sera’s side.

  
“Yes she definitely looks better. She’s still not out of the clear but I’m fairly confident you did a good job,” Sera said with relief.

  
Kal flipped the screen back towards himself.

  
“Your Majesty I can’t begin to express my gratitude and respect for what you were able to do for her,” Marcus said bowing deeply at Kal.

  
“You have the skill of a medic,” Sera congratulated him.

  
Kal chuckled softly, “Well it may surprise you to learn that’s the first time I’ve ever done something like that.” he replied.

  
“Can I talk to Lexi for a moment?” Kal asked now that the team seemed to be reassured.

  
“Oh of course! She’s been trying very hard to not be so worried about you. Let me get her a com device and you too can speak in private,” Sera exclaimed. “When Layla does wake she’ll be very weak. Try to get some fluid in her and food if you can manage it.”

  
Kal nodded and than Sera ended the transmission and a new ping came in. Lexi leaned in close to get a good look at her brother, making sure he didn’t appear injured.

  
“Kal I’ve been so worried about you and Layla!” she choked, tears filling her eyes.

  
“I’m okay Lexi,” he tried to sound nonchalant to ease her fears.

  
“Liar,” she said smiling a little through the tears. “Sera’s been sitting with me all night trying to be reassuring but I could tell she was really worried. I didn’t get to see Layla when you were working on her but from how tense everyone has been I knew it must be bad.”

  
“Yeah, it was bad,” his voice dropping as he turned to look at the wounded Skyjacker.

  
“But you saved her,” Lexi said warmth filling her words.

  
“I wouldn’t have had to try if she hadn’t saved my life first,” he said regretfully. “Are you alright, your safe?’ he asked her.

  
“For now at least. Argus doesn’t want to move from where we are till we can make sure you and Layla can join us.”

  
Kal nodded.

  
“Get some rest Lexi, I’ll check in with you guys when Layla wakes up. I’m sure she’ll want to debrief everyone,” he said.

  
Lexi nodded and blew him a kiss before cutting their connection. Kal looked back at Layla and wanted very badly to climb back into the bed with her, holding her close now that he felt some relief about her condition but instead he quietly left the room to find what he could in the long unused kitchen. He searched another upstairs room first he remembered being Stinger’s and found a shirt to change into. He wasn’t going to put his blood stained army garb back on. He also found a few pairs of worn jeans and slipped into a pair. They were a little snug against his muscular thighs but not uncomfortable. Unsure he’d find a pair of shoes that would fit his feet he padded barefoot down the creaking wooden stairs and had to stop, taking in the scene of his childhood. The living room area still had the cozy red couch and banged up coffee table that he’d hit his head on many a time when he was learning to walk. He smiled for a moment and then headed for the comfortable kitchen remembering watching Aunt Kiza practically buzz around preparing meals and still sit for pretend tea with her royal highness Lexi. Meals had always been taken around this kitchen table he thought running a hand across the smoothly worn wood.

  
Getting back to the task at hand, Kal found precious little beside some nearly expired canned peaches as he’d figured. No reason to leave food that would rot when you left a place without any intention of returning soon. There was however a plethora of herbal teas and plenty of tightly sealed jars of honey. So he set to filling the kettle, thankfully the utilities were still on, and putting it to boil while he found a mug and a bowl for the peaches. He leaned back against the counter to wait on the water and looked outside at the sun beginning to rise over the swaying cornfields.

  
Upstairs, Layla was stirring. Her head was swimming and pounding at the same time and her body felt like she’d taken too many hits in battle. She struggled to sit up and gasped at the sharp pain in her side. That’s when she began to take in everything around her from her bandaged torso to the country style queen size bed she was laying in and the surrounding room slowly being bathed in morning light. The last thing she remembered was standing at the ship’s console preparing to portal out when her vision had begun to blur and her balance became unsteady. She reached a hand down to her throbbing side and realized she must have been caught by the Serpentynes tail in her rush to protect Kal. For a moment she felt panicked, where was he? But then his musky scent filled her senses and she realized it was coming off her own body and the area of the bed beside her. Confusion and embarrassment colored her cheeks for a moment. That was when the door of the room creaked open and Kal entered carrying a tray. He set it down on a side table and came to her side as she struggled to sit up more.

  
“Hey, hey easy there, don’t try to move to fast,” he said gripping her shoulders gently and helping ease her up, “ I don’t want to have to try to stich you up again if you tear them open moving to quickly,” he tried to sound humorous but she could hear the worry in his voice.

  
“I should be dead,” Layla said softly.

  
“Yeah you almost were. Sera was able to guide me through what to do but..but I’d never had to do something like that before,” he said quietly his hands having moved to gently hold her arms while he looked at her.

  
She couldn’t hold eye contact and looked down at his hands on her skin. Reaching out she placed a hand on his.

  
“Thank you. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you and I’m sorry I put you in that position, I shouldn’t have been so careless,” she said still unable to look him in the eyes.

  
“You risked your life to protect me, I couldn’t have let you die,” Kal said wishing she’d raise her head so he could convey the emotions he was feeling directly into her luminous purple eyes.

  
Layla still kept her gaze lowered as she nodded. She didn’t want him to know that when she’d attacked that Serpentyne she hadn’t been thinking clearly enough to protect herself properly, she’d been enraged by the prospect of him being hurt.

  
Kal sighed releasing her arms and standing to get the tray he’d placed down.

  
“It’s not much unfortunately since no one lives here anymore but the tea should help,” he said settling the wooden tray in her lap and sitting beside her on the bed.

  
Layla adjusted herself slowly and reached out for the steaming mug. It wasn’t coffee but it filled her insides better, tasting of rosehips and honey. The peaches were a bit syrupy for her tastes but she managed to swallow a few because she knew she needed to.

  
“So where are we?” she asked as she continued to slowly sip the tea. “You seem to know this place.”

  
Kal nodded, “This is where I was born and Lexi too. There used to be a cradle near the window there that was mine as a baby. I used to sit on the floor over by that desk and play with blocks while my mother worked on sheaves and slowly tried to right the Universe.

  
Layla looked at him now reminiscing and found herself trying to picture the young prince growing up here. He was very young still she thought looking at him fully. His blonde hair was still knotted in a small bun and his profile was powerful with a smooth chin and strong jawline. His slightly pointed ears were pure Lycantant and while still young by human standards he was a man by his other bloodline. He’d proved that when he’d fought at her side and further still when he saved her life.

  
He turned to face her fully and for a time they just looked into each other’s eyes. Several strands of Layla’s hair were loose and kissing her cheeks and Kal took a chance reaching out brushing them softly, grazing her skin. He felt her gasp and heard the increase of her heart rate, a small flush spreading near her throat. He leaned closer suddenly aching to know the taste of her lips. But Layla dropped her head breaking the contact.

  
“Your Majesty, please I don’t think that’s a wise idea,” she said hesitantly.

  
Kal could smell the fire of her spicy scent and her raised her head to take her eyes with his own.

  
“I think you can call me Kal now and I don’t care at this moment what’s wise, I just know what I want,” he said huskily leaning forward deeply pulling her mouth against his.

  
She seemed to try to pull back at first but when the flame of his lips embraced hers she was lost. His lips weren’t demanding, they were gentle and searching while his hand cupped the side of her face, drawing her in further. Intimacy was not something she had felt before, only lust. Her tongue found his as the kiss deepened and the sensation was more invigorating than the tea she had been drinking. Suddenly he pulled back, running his tongue across her lower lip before pressing his forehead against hers.

  
“You need to rest more,” he whispered reaching down to take the mug she was still miraculously holding.

  
He leaned back and replaced the tea on the tray rising to place it back on the side table. He returned to her side and helped her lay back down, pulling the covers closely around her. As he moved to leave her to sleep she reached out an arm and grasped his hand.

  
“Will you lay with me till I fall asleep Kal,” she asked using his name for the first time. He smiled and came to the bed. As he slipped under the covers she drew closer to him, placing her hands on his chest and leaning her head under his chin. As his arms encircled her being careful of her healing wound he leaned in to embrace her, his nose deeply buried in her hair filling his body with her scent. She drifted into his own scent and felt oddly comforted as she began to fall asleep.

  
Her body felt warmer now and he wanted to pull her in more tightly but he kept his grasp gentle taking the time to just feel her. When her breathing became even he knew she was finally asleep again and as much as he wanted to stay with her he knew he had to find someway to find something more substantial for her to eat to regain her strength. He extracted himself slowly to not disturb her and taking a long look at the wounded warrior he quietly left the room to contact Argus for advice.

  
Out in the hallway he activated the wrist com and Argus came up immediately.

  
“Is everything okay Your Majesty,” he asked a little worried.

  
“Yes Layla is sleeping again but there’s not much in this house for food. I think it might be too risky for me to try to head into town to buy some supplies,” Kal responded.

  
Argus nodded, “It’s not the best food but back on the ship you’ll find ration supplies. They’re not very appetizing but their high in protein and nutrients. They’re in the second room on the right side of the ship. You should also grab the med kit. Her bandages will need to be changed soon and Sera will want to have a look at the wound to make sure there’s no more infection setting in.”

  
Kal thanked him and headed outside back to the barn. Morning had shifted to a pleasantly warm afternoon and he was greeted by the bees as he walked across the yard. They seemed to sense his ease now and buzzed and hummed around him in pleasure. It had been some time since they’d been able to envelope a royal and Kal found their presence comforting. He found the standard army rations and collected the packets before returning to the bridge where he’d left the med kit. The smell of blood and infected flesh turned his nose. The mess near the chair where he’d operated on Layla had started to dry in a nasty pool. He’d have to clean up, thinking in disgust at the prospect.

  
Placing his collection of items down on the other chair he exited the ship and went to the side of the barn to find a heavy pail. Using the hose he filled it and reentered the bridge area. Taking off his shirt he dipped it into the pail and began to scrub, remembering with each swipe how desperate he’d felt at the thought he could lose her before he truly found her. Once he’d finished the pail and shirt were darkly stained. He considered taking them back outside to empty out but his training kicked in and he didn’t want to leave that kind of evidence behind to be traced. He found a disposable room and emptied the pail, leaving it and his shirt nearby.

  
Returning to the now mostly clean Bridge he gathered up the items he’d left on the chair. With his arms almost full he took a moment to grab the sheathed blades he’d removed from Layla’s back and brought them along as well.

  
Back in the kitchen he laid everything out on the table and took some time to inspect Layla’s weaponry. The two blades were crossed inside leather lining that would have settled across her back between her wings. There were two straps that fastened across her arms. He tried to draw one of he blades out but they seemed to be stuck in place. He left them to look through the ration packets. He selected a few long tube shaped ones knowing they were the best items for her to eat. He’d eaten them himself once and knew they were pretty tasteless but highly energizing. Creaking sounds above him told him Layla was up again and it sounded like she had left the bed. Hurrying upstairs with the packets in hand he was worried she was still too weak to be moving around by herself.

  
When he entered the room he found her out of bed and settled palely in his mother’s old rocking chair. Her eyes were closed a hand was lightly gripping her side.

  
“You shouldn’t have gotten up by yourself,” he said more sternly than he’d intended.

  
She looked up at him and was surprised at his bare chest, the ripple of muscles and broad shoulders. Composing herself she focused on his face.

  
“I’m not one of those weak young girl’s your used to dealing with Your Majesty,” she jested with him. “This wound is not going to keep me down for long.”

  
Shaking his head he ripped open one of the ration packets and handed it to her. She took it and began to eat, used to the bland taste and grateful for the nutrition it would provide.

  
“You should eat some too,” she said, “We both need to keep our strength up.”

  
Kal complied as he took a seat in a nearby armchair, setting off a puff of dust that made him sneeze.

  
Layla laughed lightly but kept eating as Kal opened another packet and joined her in eating quietly. When she’d finished she leaned back into the chair, some color returning to her face and began rocking gently, the wood creaking from long disuse. The sound was pleasant to Kal’s ear and he found it odd to see her bandaged form sitting where his mother had often rocked him to sleep. She’d put her pants back on but left her boots off using her bare feet to keep the chair moving rhythmically.

  
“I can see why humans like these kinds of contraptions,” she said her eyes still closed, “It’s very soothing.”

  
“We should change your bandages since your up. Sera wants to see the wound to make sure it’s healing properly,” Kal told her finishing his own packet and feeling more energized himself.

  
Layla nodded, her eyes still closed as she continued to rock.

  
Kal smiled at her and went to head back downstairs to get the rest of the supplies he’d brought, pausing for a moment beside her to brush her cheek. She didn’t open her eyes but leaned closer into his touch accepting the strange attraction that was gripping them and slowly growing.

  
Leaving her he went back downstairs to retrieve the kit and her blades. He couldn’t help but smile in the process, he’d caught the look of surprise on her face before she’d tried to retain an air of disinterest when he’d entered shirtless. He really hadn’t don’t it intentionally but before he could look for a replacement for the one he’d ruined cleaning he’d heard her moving around upstairs and been too concerned for her weakened state to think about it. This time when he entered Stinger’s room he went for the older military garb and suited up before heading back to Layla.

  
She was back on her feet when he returned and she was slowly unwinding her bindings. She seemed stronger already. She looked up when he entered, noticing his clothing change and he couldn’t quite tell from her face if he saw relief or disappointment.

  
“Here let me help you,” Kal said setting his load down on the bed to join her.

  
She let him continue to remove the wrappings watching his strong hands being as gentle as possible as he pealed off the last part, sticky with blood and clinging to her stiches. She looked at the long gash, the reddened skin had started to scab in places. The stitching he’d down were surprisingly neat and taunt for someone who claimed to have never done it before. He stepped back bundling the long bloody gauze to be tossed away and than leaned in closely to examine the wound, looking for any signs of green infection that Sera had mentioned. So far he couldn’t see any and he realized he’d been holding his breath.

  
Kal brought up the communicator and linked in to Sera who appeared immediately, obviously waiting to hear from him again. He flipped the screen so she could get a good look at Layla.

  
“Oh Layla thank the heavens!” she exclaimed so glad to see her Commander and friend standing and alive. “Your Majesty can you please step closer so I can see the wound?”  
Kal complied and waited as Sera inspected Layla’s side.

  
“It looks good, I can’t see any sign of infection,” she nodded in approval. “And of course you’ve gotten up and started moving around, can’t you ever just let yourself be taken care of,” Sera admonished Layla.

  
“You know me better than that,” Layla laughed grimacing a little at the tingle of pain up her side as she did.

  
Sera just shook her head, “So stubborn,” she said. “Well the worst is over but you’ll need to take the rest of the day to make sure no other symptoms appear before I clear you for portaling out safely.”

  
“Understood Doctor but I need a report on where things stand right now. What information do we have on the enemy ships that attacked us and where the Aegis and the royal family are now,” Layla spoke firmly taking control of the conversation.

Their ship eased in closely to the upper apartment as Stinger guided them close enough for them to descend and asses the situation. When the call had come in from the keepers, Jupiter had been shocked that it was Earth that had been illegally infiltrated. She had insisted in no uncertain terms that she was joining Caine and Stinger on this mission. The keepers had been instructed to leave the building as it was so they could see the wreckage and try to get an idea of what had happened.

  
Glass and crumbled brick crunched under Jupiter’s booted feet as she followed Caine and Stinger into the mess that had been a nice apartment. The keepers were being kept busy trying to clean the mess below on the streets and find as many people as possible to wipe their minds of what they’d witnessed. Captain Tsing’s Aegis ship hovered further up awaiting a report from her majesty and trying to find more information on who had orchestrated the attack.

  
Caine sniffed at the air looking for any hint of his missing children and was frustratingly met by that sterilized scent again. He found one of the bombs near a destroyed chair and gripped it tightly. Even in the midst of a firefight these people who had his son and daughter were taking no chances on being followed.

  
“This just keeps getting stranger by the moment,” Stinger said walking through the destruction of overturned furniture and heavily damaged walls.

  
“If they had the forethought to cleanse the place of their presence even while being attacked then they are exceptionally skilled. Whatever plan they are following has been very well thought out,” Caine said angry and yet impressed.

  
“So they were attacked here, do you think it could have been Kal trying to get to Lexi?” Jupiter asked kneeling and shifting through debris.

  
“No Your Majesty,” Stinger replied. “Three bodies were found along with two other destroyed attacker planes some streets away. They were Serpentynes.”

  
“Serpentynes?” Jupiter asked surprised and afraid. She knew the breed as well as their deadly venom filled barbed tails. They weren’t often employed but were highly effective killers.

  
Stinger nodded.

  
Caine moved further into the wrecked apartment taking in the small kitchenette before moving to the side rooms. Jupiter followed him. In one of the hastily left room she rushed forward and grabbed a shirt she recognized intimately. Crushing it to her chest she searched it for any remaining scent of her daughter but found nothing.

  
“Caine she was here!” she said desperately.

  
Stinger placed a hand to his com to listen to an incoming report from the Aegis.

  
“Captain Tsing says they’ve located the remains of two portals out of the atmosphere around the time of the attack,” he told the couple.

  
“Than they must still be alive,” Jupiter said looking up at Caine.

  
He was rubbing the soft material of his daughters shirt wishing he could smell her now, so like her mother yet different. But nothing remained, they’d found another dead end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I set my ratings for this story as explicit I didn't quite realize how far in it was before that rating would apply. So finally as a heads up the next chapter, which I hope to post later today, will earn that explicit designation.

  
Argus reported to Layla as Kal set about spraying a generous amount of cool med spray along Layla’s side before applying clean wrappings. Sera felt confident that the venom was gone and had instructed him to speed the healing process by closing up the wound with the spray. The Aegis had arrived and were assessing the damaged apartment along with Kal and Lexi’s parents. He had hijacked the ships information system to make sure they were aware of the fake portal he had set and were accepting it as fact. It appeared to have worked because they were preparing to follow the fabricated path. Kal had perked up with interest at the mention of his parents. He felt guilty knowing they were preparing to leave Earth even though he was still here concealed from them.

  
“They’re bound to leave some ships in the atmosphere as a precaution,” Layla said “And the ships who attacked us?” she inquired moving to start to pace when Kal placed a firm hand on her hip. He was still applying her bandage. Slightly frustrated she remained in place while he finished.

  
“Nothing concrete yet. They knew their entry would trigger the response of the Keepers and the Aegis so I can only think of one person who would willingly draw that kind of attention,” Argus said.

  
Rush, Layla thought. But how could he have figured out where they were?

  
“Argus make sure our ship’s barrier are up to full strength so we aren’t detected when we leave,” she began impatiently tapping her foot and Kal smiled, intentionally slowing his pace with her bandaging. “I’ll contact you as soon as we are ready.”

  
Argus nodded and the link disconnected. Layla looked down at Kal who was kneeling still slowly winding the gauze around her midsection.

  
“I’m quite sure you’ve used more than enough wrappings, Your Majesty,” she said irritatingly.

  
He looked up at her, her face was caught somewhere between vexation and amusement. He taped the end of the wrapping into place and rose to look down at her.

  
“It’s Kal remember and I just want to make sure your wound is well protected while it finishes healing,” he said stepping closer to her.

  
Layla was very conscious of his body at that moment, even his hands as they had tended to her wound had been distracting as she’d try to speak with Argus . It was a struggle to not reach up and pull his head towards her so she could taste his lips again but she needed to focus to make sure they made it off Earth safely and to their appointed destination.

  
“We need to get ready to leave tonight,” she reminded him pulling herself together.

  
With a shake of his head and a crooked smile he stepped back, letting her take control of the situation.

  
“Okay Commander, where would you like me to start,” Kal said assuming his military stance.

Layla couldn’t help but smile at the strange twist, an Entitled Royal standing at attention like one of her regiment awaiting her orders.

“Alright soldier let’s start with finding me some covering besides these ridiculously thick bandages and then we can take care of getting the ship ready,” Layla said assuming her role.

  
Kal raised his fist to his chest and Layla couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. Kal watched the laughter brighten her purple eyes even though she did have to gently clutch her side.  
He felt foolishly pleased making her smile and laugh, she was such a complicated mix of hardened warrior, brilliant strategist and someone who made his heart ache.

  
“Alright Commander,” he replied trying not to laugh along with her.

  
“I brought your swords up already,” he said reaching towards the bed where he’d placed the harnessed blades.

  
He handed them to her with a bow and she took them slipping back into a solemn posture.

  
“Thank you,” she said sliding one of the blades out with ease as it gleamed blue in the sunny room.

  
Kal was fascinated by the gleam of the slightly curved blade which seemed to have glowing runes etched along it’s sharp edge.

  
“I have to say, I tried to pull one of those out earlier but it wouldn’t budge,” he said watching as she twirled the blade in a complicated and almost elegant dance before suddenly pressing the tip to his throat.

  
He could feel heat emanating off the tip a millimeter from his exposed throat. He looked her straight in the eye confused for a moment, but saw no malice or anger in them. Just a demonstration of her capabilities. Layla pulled the sword back and sheathed it again before looking at him. She’d become very serious.

  
“These were bestowed upon me by my Commanding Officer in the Legion right before I became an official Skyjacker and Commander myself of my own regiment. The grip only responds to my hand and DNA. The rune work on them make them heated to slice through any metal or flesh,” she told him solemnly.

  
“The casing magnetizes to my shirt so it doesn’t interfere with my wings with extra straps expect for the ones over my shoulders,” she explained.

  
“They’re beautiful,” Kal finally said.

  
“Comon, we have work to do,” Layla said stepping to the bed to put her gravity boots back on. “And maybe you could show me a little of this place that was your home before we get started,” she added looking at him, her features softening.

  
“I’d like that,” he said.

  
When they stepped out onto the front porch, the sun was starting it’s slow descent behind the house, leaving them a few hours yet of sunlight. Kal told Layla to wait while he went back inside and stepped back upstairs. In Kiza’s room he found her old military garb and took out the sleeveless top to bring back out.

  
Layla was still standing on the porch watching the corn fields swaying in the cooling breeze when he returned with the shirt.

  
“This was part of my Aunt Kiza’s uniform she used when she practiced with my father and the other Skyjackers who protected us here,” He explained taking out his blade as he sliced two openings along the back. “It obviously wasn’t made with wings in mind but I think this should make it serviceable for now.”

  
He held it up for her so she could work to slide her closely pulled wings into the two slits and fastened the front over her bandages. She flexed once the shirt was in place, letting her wings expand completely open to make sure she had full use of them.

  
“It’s perfect,” she smiled “It’s very peaceful here I can see why you loved it,” changing the subject she remarked looking over the wide acreage of the farmstead.

  
The bees were beginning to settled into their hives for the approaching evening but a few lingered to buzz lightly around Kal’s form. The paint of the house itself was beginning to peel in places and long years of seasons coming and going had weathered the porch floorboards and steps.

  
“Who takes care of the place since Commander Stinger and his daughter don’t reside here anymore?” Layla asked seeing the porch swing and stepping towards it to sit.

  
“There’s a man who comes by to care for the hives and fields. Lucky for us today wasn’t one of those days,” Kal said coming to sit beside her.

  
He rocked the bench gently as they both watched the sky change colors. Kal pointed out places he’d enjoyed as a child, from the long cornfields for hide and seek to the distant pond where he’d learned to swim. It was overgrown now but there had been a large open area to the right of the modified barn that had been where their royal Skyjackers had trained. For a time, his mother had hoped to make Earth their permanent home but Caine knew it was too exposed to external dangers. He’d worked hard to let them stay on Earth as long as possible before politics and a rather serious assassination attempt on his mother’s life forced him to firmly persuade her to leave. Thoran was where Kal had spent his teenage years as his body grew taller and his form filled out. He’d trained hard and picked up skills that made his father proud quickly. He’d also romped in the bed sheets with other entitled girls who were more interested in being with a royal entitled and some who were interested in his more beastly side than in him as a person. He hadn’t minded to be honest, he’d just done it more out of fun and sexual desire than anything else. No one had ever peaked his interest in a more profound way than the Lycantant Skyjacker settled beside him. None of those other girls had shown a true desire to know him.

  
Evening was approaching now as the sky darkened with the first stars beginning to glimmer in the distance.

  
Layla looked at him still unsure of what was truly happening between them but their brief respite of calm was ending and the dangers they were entering required a clear head.

  
“Kal, we need to prepare to leave,” she said.

  
He nodded and they left the swing to enter the house to remove all remnants of their time there. Night was full as he closed the door of the farm house, locking it back up and returning the key to the mat before they entered the barn and their waiting ship.

  
Layla could still smell the blood lingering in the bridge area but noticed that much of the mess she been unconscious too had been cleaned up.

  
“I tried to get rid of most of the blood earlier,” Kal explained looking slightly disgusted by the memory.

  
“You did a good job, in more than one way,” Layla assured him.

  
She was sucking on another ration packet as she brought the console to life and linked in to Argus.

  
He appeared in the screen with a smile as he doubled checked the condition of their ship remotely.

  
“Your all set for take off. The codes are already inputted for you to join us where we’ve been stationed waiting. We can continue on to Hectron together,” he said signing off.

  
Kal settled into the side pilot seat as Layla worked the console and watched the farmhouse below grow small as they set out into the atmosphere. Once out among the stars again he could see two smaller aegis ships in the distance but they gave no indication of being aware of their cloaked presence. And than the ship portaled away and he found himself feeling slightly sad to lose his recent reconnection with his birth home.

  
They portaled twice more before he saw a large very blue planet before them and Layla descended towards it. It was almost all covered in water besides some rocky outcroppings sparsely jutting out of the crashing waves here and there. Layla headed for a larger mountainous island of sorts and landed the ship easily on the sandy beach area. Shutting the ship down she suddenly reached for Kal’s hand. He took it feeling her warm fingers entwine in his and her now strong grip pulling him upward. Face to face she leaned up unexpectedly and brought her lips to his. He was too surprised at first but he quickly wrapped her close and deepened the kiss pleased and aroused by her initiation of the contact. She pulled away quicker than he would have liked but she was smiling and looking at him in a way that made his pulse quicken.

  
“Let’s go meet the team,” she said with a seductive voice that held a promise of more to come, turning away to head outside.

  
He reluctantly released her hand but he couldn’t let go of the sound of her voice that was awakening his insides with arousal.

  
They were all waiting outside to meet the missing pair and Marcus and Argus were the first to embrace their wayward Commander. They stood steady together, foreheads pressed in a bonding gathering that only fellow pack mates could share. Than Sera rushed in to grip Layla’s hands and look her over from head to toe.

  
“I want to have a real look at that wound as soon as possible,” Sera said reaching out to Layla’s side.

  
“Of course,” Layla reassured her with a firm grip that she was indeed healing well.

  
Lexi was next and she grabbed Layla in a tight grasp, “I’m so glad to see you again!” she exclaimed.

  
Kal was a little annoyed that his sister had chosen Layla first for a greeting but she came to him quickly afterwards practically flinging her slim frame into his arms and wrapping him close. As he held her he saw Kiran approach Layla, a fist pressed to her chest and a bow at her Commander. Layla returned the gesture than placed a hand on the tall Pumatran’s shoulder and smiled crookedly before heading into a cavernous enclosure behind the group.

  
They’d set up a small camp with a fire concealed behind the other ship. Flames illuminated the dark interior and Kal noticed bundles of bedding scattered about as well as tech equipment resting on flat rock surfaces. He also noticed the scent of roasting fish and despite the ration packets he’d consumed he found he was starving for some real meat. Argus noticed Kal’s hungry look at the cooking food and placed a comradely hand on Kal’s shoulder.

  
“Have a seat Your Majesty and I’ll get you a plate,” he said good naturedly.

  
Kal took a seat on a flat rock near the fire and Argus heaped some of the crispy fish on a plate to hand to him. It was skewered on a thick piece of slightly charred wood and Kal tore into it relishing the hot flesh. Lexi settled on the bedding near him and accepted a plate of her own though she ate more delicately than her brother. Sera had led Layla into the ship to examine her while everyone else began to dig into the meal. When they returned Layla had changed and Sera seemed happily satisfied by Layla’s recovery. They ate in silence for a while, the only sounds were the crashing waves behind them echoing in their secluded cave.

  
Kal’s eyes kept returning to Layla who was seated across from him, the fire playing across her features. He found himself wishing they were alone so he could begin to tell her all the things that were filling his heart and body. She looked up at him from her plate and the firelight played in her eyes speaking words that seemed to understand his unspoken thoughts.  
Layla set her plate aside and began to speak all business.

  
“We have to assume now that Rush is aware of what were trying to do and how we’re doing it. I can’t quite figure out how he found us on Earth so quickly but those Serpentynes were sent for us as either as a quick means to get rid of us or draw the Aegis to our location to take us in. Either way we have to plan that he’s capable of following us. We need one more week before the Ascension Ball to keep this game going,” she said thinking hard.

  
“It’s possible that he could have left instructions with those royal Skyjackers loyal to him still on Thoran to keep him informed of what was happening. First order of business when they found our abandoned ship would have been to try and retrieve as much information from the computer system as possible. Any kind of device planted in the console would have kept trying to upload information even when Kal took off with it essentially acting as a tracing device,” Argus contemplated.

  
“So it could still be active now,” Layla spoke suddenly worried that they may be tracked to their current location.

  
Argus shook his head, “When Kal entered Earth’s atmosphere in New York and I shut down the system, that would have disabled any foreign intelligence. Any bug wouldn’t have been able to continue transmitting but I should still look over the skiff to find it. Kiran may be able to tweak it to set a false location.”

  
Kiran smiled than, “Sounds like a fun endeavor,” she practically purred in expectation.

  
“Okay than get started immediately, “ Layla said nodding at them as they rose and headed for the smaller ship.

  
She stood than, “Sera I know you didn’t get as much time to work as you wanted but you said you were confident about the devices?” she asked.

  
“I think they’re ready but as I said it has to be tested to make sure,” Sera reported.

  
“Okay when we get to Hectron, we’ll have the chance. Why don’t you guys try to get some rest, I’m sure you haven’t done much of that over the last two days,” she said seeing Lexi stifling a yawn.

  
“You need to rest too Commander,” Sera said coming to stand beside Layla.

  
“I know, I will. I just need to spend some time thinking, altering a few of our plans with these new developments,” she promised squeezing Sera’s hands reassuringly.

  
Layla stepped away from the group and headed towards the beach. Kal watched her stride down the sandy shoreline deep in serious thought. Lexi was beginning to snuggle down into the bedding on the ground. Kal reached down and smoothed her hair lovingly.

  
“I’m so glad your safe and here with me now Kal,” Lexi said sleepily. “I also feel safer now knowing Layla is back and okay.”

  
Lexi drifted off and Kal could hear Marcus already snoring softly in a further corner. Kal’s gaze retuned to Layla who had stopped some ways down the beach and was staring out into the turbulent waters that surrounded them. He was torn, he wanted to join her but wasn’t sure she would welcome his company right now. Turning back to the fire he looked through the lapping flames to find Sera watching him.

  
“Layla’s complicated as we all our in our ways,” she said to him. “She’s spent her whole life a hardened soldier, matters of the heart were reserved for caring for those under her charge. Being a good Commander means making hard choices but keeping the lives of those you’re responsible for in mind is a heavy burden. It’s going to take her time to understand what’s happening between you two.”

  
Kal felt at a loss for words listening to Sera and the way she looked at him. It was like she could see straight though his body and into his inner feelings.

  
“Go to her,” Sera said “ She needs your support whether she’s coming to terms with it or not.”

  
Kal rose as Sera smiled settling into her own bedding and closing her eyes. Turning again to look at Layla’s distant form he began to walk slowly in her direction. As he got closer he realized that she’d loosened the buns on her head and her hair was blowing in the salty air, brushing just below her shoulders. Three moons were beginning to rise on the horizon and they brightened the flowing landscape and the woman who stared out into their depths.

  
He stopped at her side and they stood in silence for some time.

  
Kal began to try to search for words to start a conversation with her when she suddenly spoke.

  
“When I attacked that Serpentyne in New York that was after you I acted instinctively and irrationally at the same time. I was worried about you and it made me carless. It endangered us both,” she said her voice heavy with disappointment in herself.

  
Turning to him suddenly he could see fear in her eyes as they flashed sliver.

  
“Things are quickly approaching that will be even more dangerous, I can’t afford to be careless again,” she was struggling to speak, to explain why her feelings for him added so much more pressure to the situation. That his life lay in her hands.

  
Kal did the only thing he could, he pulled her close to him, placing a hand against the back of her head and dipping his own face into her soft hair. His other hand loosened her clenched fist and entwined her fingers. She was trembling with rage and than suddenly she pushed into him gripping his body and pressing her lips fiercely against his. Her lips were like flames against his and he responded with as much passion as she was forcing at him. His hands cupped her face before sliding down to feel the pulse at her neck and back up into the nap of her neck. His tongue grazed across her sharp canines and dipped deeper into her mouth, tasting the sweet spice of her essence. Layla’s hands where running up the muscular breadth of his back crushing her own taunt body against him. When they drew apart they were panting hard. Kal was trying to hold himself back from taking her right there on the beach, every part of his body wanted to feel closer to her. Her own raising arousal filling him was making his head spin. She wanted him just as badly but he could also sense her confusion and hesitation. There would be no going back once they took that step. Controlling himself was an intense struggle but he took her arms and gently put some distance between them.

  
“You’re not the only one who feels this way,” he spoke to her. “Ever since we met that first time I’ve been unable to stop thinking about you. I was so conflicted about how I felt thinking you were the enemy but wanting to be near you at the same time. You’re worried about how your feelings impact your abilities to be the soldier you need to be and I feel the same way. When you were wounded, dying before me I felt that desperation that comes from needing to protect someone, holding their life in your hands. Your not alone in this, I’m here at your side and just as I know you’ll be there to catch me if I fall, I can be that for you too.”

  
Trust was hard to earn and harder still to give she’d said to him before. Now she looked up into his face taking in his words. He was giving her that trust and giving his own in return. Her feelings for him didn’t have to make her weak it could make her stronger. Layla took his hand than and began to walk back towards their makeshift camp needing to test the strength of her new resolve.

  
They met Kiran and Argus exiting their skiff.

  
“I found it he said,” momentarily taking in their clasped hands before continuing. “It was up under the console mechanics and it’s dead at the moment.”

  
He handed Layla the slim electronic card as she looked it over. She was familiar with this kind of tracking device having used them herself it had multiple uses beside tracking. It was also used to infiltrate ship databases to extract information.

  
“Can we do what you said?” she asked.

  
“Leave it to me Commander,” Kiran said taking the slim device and heading towards one of the tech consoles they had set up near the fire. “Comon Argus, let’s have some fun.” She said grinning.

  
The two stepped away from them and Layla took Kal’s hand again and headed up into the ship nearby. Argus watched them confused for a moment.

  
“Am I missing something,” he said out loud.

  
“Most men do,” Kiran smirked setting to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had hoped to get this chapter up last night but decided to make a few tweaks. So here begins the explicit sexual exploits.

  
Kal let Layla lead him along the corridor of the larger ship unsure of what she was planning, but her hand felt warm in his own and he allowed himself to follow her. She stopped before a closed door and seemed to hesitate for a moment before sliding open the entrance to a standard sleeping quarter and entering before closing it behind them. She stepped away from him stopping in the middle of the room, her back to him. Than she turned to him and holding his eyes with her own she began to remove the clasps of her vest letting it fall to the floor. He could see a flesh toned strip covering her healing wound and the rippling muscles of her hardened stomach. His pulse was quickening but he remained standing near the door watching her. Closing her eyes she reached up further and undid her undergarment that held her breasts in place letting the clothing join her vest on the floor. Opening her eyes she stood watching his expression as he took in the bareness of her full breasts and hardening nipples.

  
He had to make the next step and he slowly approached her, feeling the heat and arousal emanating off her caramel skin. He reached out and ran his hands along the curve of her hips and slowly moved them up her ribs. His fingers gently traced the deep scar below her breasts and he could feel her trembling at his touch. She remained standing with her arms still at her sides, waiting for him to explore further. Kal looked down into her eyes which were filled with uncertainty and than he gently cupped her breasts, rubbing a thumb across her perked nipple. She moaned softly than but continued to keep her hands at her sides. She was letting him explore her body intimately and bending his head he began to kiss and lick at the sweetness of her skin, his teeth grazing her nipples and relishing how much harder they became between his lips. He reached behind her to arch her back bringing her breasts closer to his hungry mouth. His acceptance of her bare body brought her arms up finally to grip his neck. Her hands ran up to his hair and she deftly undid the band in his hair, letting the blonde locks escape and fall across his ears. He continued to suckle her nipples before making his way up to her exposed neck to plant deep kisses and nips along her throat. Her hands were moving faster now as they made their way down his back and found the clasps of his shirt to release them. Without leaving her soft warm neck he let his garment tumble to the ground and pressed his bare chest against her.

  
The contact of their bare skin was so much more than stimulating. His lips moved faster now, taking her own and chasing her taste with his tongue. Their kisses became more heated and passionate and Kal’s arousal was hard against his pants. Grapping her around the tops of her thighs he pulled her up and gripped her firm ass as her legs wrapped around him so she could feel his hard erection through the fabric of his pants. He carried her towards the bunk to lay her down, pressing his weight into her, returning to her neck and than breasts, losing control of any inhibition that had held him back before. A deep growl vibrated through her throat as she began to dig her nails into the muscles of his back. He began to dip his kisses and tongue lower, across her abdomen and towards the top of her pants. He could smell her cinnamon and spice scent stronger from between her legs and he wanted to taste it. Trying to slow himself he got up from her form and knelt to undo her boots and than ease her pants off her muscular legs. She was hardened muscle everywhere from longs years of intense training yet her skin was so soft at the same time. He returned to her lower stomach licking and kissing again easing deeper below the line of her boy cropped underwear. He worked the sides lower off her hips till the very top of her sex was becoming exposed. Soft black curls were already wet with her arousal and he inhaled deeply as he continued to ease the last barrier to her body, slipping it off her legs and feet. Coming up between her legs he looked up at her face. It was flushed and her purple eyes, pupils dilated, were watching him as her chest heaved heavier. He took his time, kissing and licking at her inner thighs and the space where her hips met her dripping pussy lips. He huffed warmly against the slick hair between her legs and than ran his tongue slowly from the bottom of her pussy opening the warm wet lips and ending at her swollen clit, savoring the taste like nothing else sweeter than he had ever had before. Her hips thrust upward towards his mouth as he took her clit and sucked it listening to her deep moans. Her hands gripped his head as he continued to lap at her, dipping his tongue deeply inside her and feeling the pulsing throb. He hadn’t thought he could get any harder but her response to him was driving him crazy with lust. She came hard than and he drank in every drop of her climax. She sat up suddenly and grabbed his head pulling his face to her kissing and licking her own essence off his lips and tongue. Her hands were reaching now for his own pants, rubbing along the length of his erection.

  
“Please,” she said breathily her need for more of him everywhere across her face.

  
He undid his own boots and went to remove his pants. His own clinging boxer briefs were the last item to remove but before he could step out of them she was pulling him towards the bed where she sat on the edge. She was returning tit for tat by licking along the hem before pulling them lower and allowing his painfully hard cock to leap free. She helped him step out and he stood before her letting her look and touch as she had done for him. She ran her hand up and down his smooth hard erection causing him to close his eyes in concertation. He could have cum from the touch of her hands alone at that moment. Than he had to bite his tongue tasting his own blood when he felt her lips and wet hot mouth exploring every inch of him. Layla was also losing herself in the smell of him and hard length in her hands. She dipped her hands lower gently squeezing his taunt balls and moving back up caressingly. She paused momentarily at the thick knot at the base of his cock. She found she was surprised that he carried this Lycantant trait and excited at the same time. Returning to lick back up the length of his dick she ran her tongue across the head which was starting to seep with pre cum and liked the salty taste. She could tell he was beginning to strain against her ministrations and if she wanted she could have brought him over the edge with her mouth then and there. But her pussy was throbbing again and she wanted to feel him deep inside her. So she raised up onto her knees, kissing him and pulling him back down to the bunk, their naked bodies pressed close.

  
Their limbs became entangled and Kal kissed her heatedly as he began to run his cock up and down her wet slit, brushing her clit with the head. She was becoming impatient with need, letting him know by suddenly biting his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but as a warning that she didn’t want to be teased any longer. Looking into her eyes he positioned himself at the opening to her soaking pussy and slide inside her. As he pushed deeper his breath caught in his chest by the intensity of how blissful she felt. She was pressing up towards him moaning and kissing him, her hands running up and down his body as they slipped into a rhythm. He slide in and out of her, gripping her thighs to pull her closer. She was starting to shake and he could feel the beginning of her orgasm approaching, clutching his cock tighter and drawing his own climax forward. And than she was almost screaming as she came, her arms and legs wrapping around him tightly pulling him in as he threw his head back and exploded inside her, her pussy contracting around his dick sending wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through his body.

  
There bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. Kal’s body was trembling as he slowly braced his arms beside her and continued a slow thrusting kissing her sweet lips. She came again suddenly gripping his cock again pulsing around his still hard erection. She wrapped her arms around his body gasping heavily. His knot still felt swollen but he didn’t push any further. He’d never knotted anyone before and a first time with Layla wasn’t the right time. He leaned into her embrace kissing and licking the sweat along her collar bone before kissing her again slowly as the ecstasy of their union began to pass. He shifted their still joined bodies to a side position to keep his full weight from crushing her and she wrapped a leg across his hip bone holding him close. They remained that way for some time just kissing and touching. Kal was surprised that he was still hard enough to stay inside of her hot, wet core but the deep contact made him feel like he could stay this way forever. Drowsily Layla began to drift off to sleep against his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart. He continued to stroke her hair and face watching her sleep, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest against him. When he did slip from her body he reached out to pull a blanket over their bodies. He remained awake keeping guard over her sleeping form.

  
Layla woke a few hours later, she was curled against Kal’s chest, his arm lightly embracing her hip from underneath her. He was looking out the windows to the rocky outcroppings bathed in bright moonlight. He felt her stir and turned to face her.

  
“Your Majesty,” she said playfully, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes.

  
“Commander,” he retuned smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

  
“Do you feel better,” he asked pressing his forehead to hers and grasping her hand that was pressed lightly against his chest.

  
“Yes,” she said softly. She felt profoundly different in this moment. Even though the fear of something happening to him lingered she felt stronger somehow with him. He gave more reason and determination to her plans.

  
She reached out and grasped the sides of his face kissing him deeply.

  
“You give me the strength to move forward, you make me stronger,” she told him.

Dela Quentin paced in a small work out area on the far side of the Alcazar. Her auburn hair was shaved along the sides with only curly locks along the upper front. She dyed it every morning to keep the black and purple streaks that betrayed the connection to her wayward pack mates. She was already covered in a light sweat from hand to hand combat skills she was practicing with some of the mechanical opponents. She was frustrated at the lack of communication that had come in since she’d reported Rush’s flight. And with the Royal Prince now also missing she was at a loss to know what she should do next. Everyone knew about the attack on Earth and the Skyjackers who had remained behind were waiting to hear more when the Royal Couple returned.

  
She engaged another mechanical android, her hands flashing as she pushed the machine backward with her attack. Her anger rose and her purple eyes flashed silver as she drew two small blades at her sides and struck them repeated into the metal turning the android into a smoking pile of machinery, completely unsalvageable.

  
“Practicing a bit hard today huh Dela?” a voice spoke behind her.

  
She turned to find Brecken Delos landing gracefully in the small area, his wings brushing a gust across her sweaty face. He was a feline Splice of a lion with slightly slanted golden eyes and thick red hair cropped short as all guards kept their hair. He had a long former history with the Legion but Dela also knew he was a traitor. He was one of Rush’s men as about a third of the Skyjackers were she had slowly discovered. His presence now just made her more angry, thinking of how the royal family was being protected by false hearted guards.

  
“Frustrated by a lack of being able to do something,” she said steadily, turning her back on him.

  
Feline splices tended to lack the heavy musculature of the Lycantant breeds which gave them infinitely more agility and speed. They were more often kept to the ranks of ground troops than Skyjackers but Brecken had been a Lieutenant in his own regiment earning his wings before Dela and her pack had entered the Legion. He had even fought alongside Commander Stinger’s unit which made his deception now that much more foul.

  
It had been Rush’s suggestion to bring in some new Skyjacker units last year to help strengthen the defenses of Thoran and Stinger had agreed. Brecken’s unit had been one of the first chosen and both Stinger and the King had been happy to see an old comrade. Whether through design or some strange twist of fate, Dela’s unit had also been brought. It was odd at first since they were still fairly green, having seen little combat but in retrospect it made sense. New recruits would either be less capable of fighting back or more susceptible to persuasion. When she first laid eyes on Rush she realized that his growl of disapproval meant he hadn’t been aware of what regiment she had been reassigned to after Layla’s death. Dela could still feel the complete lack of emotion he’d exhibited when he told her their pack mates had fallen in battle as she’d stood blood covered and battered. She’d felt such devastation and loss in that moment and with no small amount of horror she realized Rush was somehow pleased at her reaction. He’d always seen Dela as something less, the runt who never should have lived. With the loss of their commander, the remaining members of the 53rd regiment were given the option to transfer to a new unit or remain under the command of Rush. Dela transferred out knowing remaining with Rush amounted to a death sentence of her own.

  
Brecken eyed her now as he lightly kicked at a piece of broken machinery. Rush had instructed him to keep a close watch on Dela once the fact that Layla and his brothers were still alive had been revealed. So far she’d given no indication that she had known in advance.

  
“Well than you’ll be pleased to hear the King and Queen are returning from Earth now. Hopefully they’ve gained some new intel to help us locate the missing royal children,” he said continuing to watch her reaction.

  
“Good, we need action now more than anything,” she said turning back to him giving him full eye contact.

  
He nodded in agreement and began to flap his wings preparing to leave her. As he started to ascend he threw a comment back at her.

  
“I’ve been informed they’d like to speak to you privately when they land,” he said watching her carefully for a reaction.

  
“I’m not sure what I can lend to the investigation but I’m more than happy to be included in whatever plans they’d developed,” she responded keeping her emotions even, knowing he was looking for some betrayal of her surprise.

  
Brecken’s eyes narrowed for a moment than he was gone and Dela allowed herself to breath heavily. She closed her eyes settling her turbulent emotions. She knew that a private meeting could mean only one thing. Somehow they’d discovered who she was.

When the Ships landed all the royal guard members stood at attention in two long lines leading from the ship to the entrance to the throne room of the Alcazar. Caine and Jupiter exited first followed closely by Stinger and the contingent of Skyjackers who had accompanied them on their journey to Earth. As Stinger passed Dela he stopped to face her.

  
“Their royal majesties request your presence in the throne room,” he told her turning away as she nodded and stepped in behind him.

  
She could feel the eyes of the rest of the guards upon here but she remained stoic as she followed her Commander’s lead. Once inside, Dela had expected to remain in the throne room while Caine and Jupiter ascended the dais but they continued walking to a smaller room off to the left. It was Caine’s private office and once inside Stinger closed the doors behind them. Dela stood at attention as Caine led his clearly exhausted and anxious Queen to a comfortable chair. There was another person present in the office who came to Jupiter’s side quietly and placed a reassuring hand on the Queen’s shoulder in support. Dela recognized her as Commander Stinger’s daughter, an unofficial advisor and friend to the Queen.

  
As Caine moved to take a seat behind his desk, Dela maintained her formal posture, making no eye contact as was expected. Stinger took up position behind Caine and silence filled the room. Her King was watching her intently.

  
“Corporal Dela Quentin do you know why we’ve asked you here,” Stinger finally spoke.

  
“No sir,” she responded keeping at attention.

  
“At ease soldier,” Caine said with a hard edge to his voice.

  
Dela relaxed into standard pose and looked into his face for the first time. His normally hazel eyes were blazing amber as they bored into her purple orbs. He was scenting her now and searching her eyes for some kind of deeper information. Caine was known for his ability to smell a lie and that was what he was probing for now from her. What he didn’t know at that moment was that Dela held a special secret. She had an ability that till recently had only been known to her former Commander and pack mate. It was what made her the perfect spy, she could change he scent at will allowing her to conceal information or get it as needed. She was about to play a dangerous game with his Royal Highness with rules that he had no knowledge of. Slowly she allowed the DNA in her body to altered her current scent into the one she’d kept hidden, the one that would link her to the missing Lieutenant as well as her former pack mates on the run. She had to give him what he was looking for to keep her other lies concealed.

  
Caine snarled lightly as he inhaled but she didn’t break eye contact.

  
“It’s come to our attention that you were once a member of the 53rd regiment of Skyjackers under the command of Layla Valiante,” Stinger began his voice hard and even. “You were not only a former member but pack mate to your commander and two presumed dead brothers as well as our currently missing Lieutenant Rush Valiante. Do you deny this?”

  
“No Commander,” she responded continuing to maintain eye contact with Caine.

  
“Than explain yourself now,” Caine growled deeply.

  
“When my former Commanding Officer Layla was killed in battle with my brothers I chose to leave the 53rd and join a new regiment. I couldn’t continue under the command of Lieutenant Rush who was named the new Commander, it was too difficult,” Dela responded honestly dropping her head at the last words, exuding her remorse and loss of her pack mates towards Caine’s sensitive nose.

  
Stinger looked to Caine who nodded that she spoke the truth.

  
Now having gained a bit of trust, Dela began to internally weave her scent into something different. She left just enough of her old scent to keep Caine connected to her but began to block his ability to probe her deeper secrets.

  
Raising her head she made eye contact again awaiting his next question.

  
“You can understand than why we want to know how much of what has happened you were knowledgeable of,” Stinger spoke instead to her. “Were you aware of Lieutenant Rush’s departure?”

  
“No,” she responded with her first lie.

  
The game had begun and she watched Caine carefully for any indication that he could sense it. She saw a momentary flicker in his eyes as he tried to determine if she was being truthful. Stinger looked to him and when he nodded that she was again telling the truth Dela knew she was now in charge. Between the two men she fielded their interrogation with a mix of truths and lies. Whether she’d been aware of her dead comrades being secretly alive, had she been involved in their kidnapping plans, had she been involved in any deceptive nature with Rush and why she had kept her identity concealed when the Princess had been abducted.

  
She paused at the last question searching for the right way to mingle honesty into the necessary deception she had to maintain.

  
“Your Majesty please understand,” she began letting her own scent rise heavily. “I was devastated by the loss of my brothers and sister. When I was made aware that they still lived and were involved in this strange plot against your family I couldn’t understand what was happening. I went to Lieutenant Rush for an explanation but he refused to talk to me about it beyond saying he was just as shocked as I was. I had wanted to come forward to you about my identity but when Rush disappeared I felt lost.”

  
Dela poured her real emotions into her plea, wrapping the lies beneath the memory of mourning the deaths of her pack mates. Dela had been well aware of the fact that her siblings were alive and that Rush was a murderer and traitor but she was playing the role she’d been entrusted with.

  
Caine sat back, his brow deeply furrowed. When one of the Skyjackers had brought him the sheaves that had been found in Rush’s office with information on Dela he’d thought for sure that a new trail was opening up to follow.

  
“I want you to tell me everything about Layla,” Caine said leaning forward


	12. Chapter 12

Kal and Layla both took a turn through the refresher not wanting to be anymore obvious of what they may have been doing alone in the ship. Layla found a fresh suit and set about fixing the sheets of her bunk. As she shook out the sheet Kal had used to cover them she was momentarily enveloped by their combined scents and she felt herself becoming aroused again. While Kal redressed himself she tried to concentrate on her boots to keep from looking at his body and not wanting to start striping herself down again to bed him one more. As they prepared to leave Kal suddenly grabbed her and pressed her up against the door kissing her heatedly. She returned the passion of it and had to force herself to pull away.

  
“You’ve ruined me you know,” she said half jesting.

  
“The feeling is mutual” he said, placing more kisses along her throat.

  
Taking a deep breath she gently pushed him away and opened the door. There was work to do and she needed to focus.

  
Kal followed her taking a look at the cabin and the bed still feeling every inch of her body and wanting more. Her posture was so different from the writhing woman he had held in ecstasy before. She had a mission to complete and her firm footsteps echoed her determined mindset.

  
Back outside the ship, Marcus had awoken and was standing behind Kiran and Argus who were busily using the computer. Sera was just beginning to stir but Lexi was still sound asleep. Layla joined Marcus, armed crossed as she watched Kiran move quick hands across the glowing screen. With a sudden contented sigh she leaned back.

  
“All set,” she announced removing the slim tracking disk to hand to Argus, a broad smile exposing her fangs.

  
“You’re a true miracle worker,” Argus said smiling in return. He rose quickly and entered the smaller skiff.

  
“So it will send out false reports about where we’re headed?” Layla asked.

  
“And more,” Kiran said getting up to stretch languidly, accidently hitting Marcus in the face.

  
He scowled and stepped back, “What do you mean more?” he asked.

  
“I embedded some false conversations to be overheard. Anyone tracking the bug will hear us talking about hiding the Princess on Furtuna until the Ascension Ball is passed.”

  
“That’s on the other side of the Verse and very heavily populated,” Marcus grunted approvingly.

  
“It will buy more time excellent work,” Layla said smiling and slapping a congratulatory hand on Kiran’s shoulder.

  
Kiran turned to her suddenly serious, “Layla”, she said lowering her voice, “I didn’t say something right off but I recognize the work of this device. I spent time working with the man who upgraded the tech and if he’s working from Thoran than we have to discuss the good possibility that he could be infiltrating and changing the protections there. If he had direct access to the ship when he planted the tracker he’ll also be aware of my involvement if he wasn’t suspicious already.”

  
“Is he better than you?” Layla asked trying to be open to a new pitfall.

  
Kiran almost laughed out loud, “He’s vain enough to believe he could be but no. I’m telling you this because it’s going to make going back to Thoran more dangerous and requires me to step the game up even further,” there was an almost eager gleam in her eyes.

  
“Tallan Juniper, that’s who you’re talking about,” Kal said, a look of anger on his face.

  
“Yes Your Majesty,” Kiran nodded.

  
“He was working in the ship as the head of our tech team before I sent him off,” he said crossing his arms and shaking his head at another betrayal.

  
“He must have planted the device which adds another person in your security who must be in league with Rush,” Kiran agreed.

  
Layla placed a hand on Kal’s rigid shoulder trying to ease his anxiety.

  
“Kiran is the best tech expert, she can outdo anything he tries,” she said reassuringly.

  
Kal’s eyes softened as he looked at her and felt himself ease under her touch.

  
Kiran had been the last member to join their group and it had been Argus who had wanted to bring her on knowing that her tech expertise far outweighed his own. They’d arranged her life debt buyout under the guise of a wealthy lord looking for private security. When she found Argus was the one she was scheduled to meet she’d been happily surprised and relieved to be able to greet her friend again. It didn’t take much to convince the Pumatran to join them though she found the betray of a Legionnaire to be the most despicable aspect of the whole affair and one that warranted redemption.

  
Sera joined them and pressed a gentle hand on Layla’s arm.

  
“How are you feeling?” she asked.

  
Layla looked over at her, she could see a distinct gleam of knowing in Sera’s eyes.

  
“Rejuvenated,” she said placing a reassuring hand on Sera’s.

  
“Well I want to check your wound again before we leave,” Sear said squeezing her friend’s arm, meaning she was also expecting all the details.

  
“Okay I’ve put the bug back and it’s up and running,” Argus said returning to the group.

  
“Alright let’s start packing up,” Layla announced.

Rush scowled as he stood, arms crossed on the bridge of his cloaked vessel while his two pilots worked to maintain a safe distance from the Aegis ship hovering over Earth before them. He had hoped to catch Layla off guard but he should have known better. She left nothing to chance. Now he had four ships down and a handful of expensive dead Serpentynes. Lord Thran was not going to be happy. He’d hoped that the unlawful entry into Earth’s atmosphere would draw the King and Queen directly to their missing daughter and right his original plans.  
Instead his prey had escaped and he’d been informed that the bug he’d had planted was no longer relaying information. He continued to watch the large battleship and waited. It wasn’t long before he saw the Royal ship departing Earth and portal away.

  
He began pacing the bridge trying to think. He should check in but the current information would be insufficient and badly received.

  
“Set a portal for the Quasum Quadrant,” he informed his pilots. He needed more recruitments.

Once everything had been stowed away, Layla had divided up the group to the two ships for their next destination. Lexi had wanted to go with Kal and Layla but it was safer to keep the two siblings separated as a precaution to one of the ships being captured. Instead she had Marcus join her and Kal on the smaller vessel. Kal had secretly hoped he’d find himself alone with Layla again but their personal feelings needed to be placed second to the safety of his family. Before they had departed Sera had produced her latest invention. The biggest part of their plan. She gave everyone a slim wrist band with a series of buttons along the length of them.

  
“The way these work are more complex than the patches we were using before. Each one has been set to different attributes changing your forms but more importantly your DNA. I’ve created six separate forms you can select or change as needed. But Layla,” Sera said seriously, “This is a risk. We haven’t tested this yet.”

  
“I know but I trust your abilities and what Dela gave us will work,” she reassured her.

  
It had been Dela’s unique DNA that Sera had been working with all this time. Dela who was still separated from them but working for them.

  
“Let’s get to it,” Layla said firmly to her team.

Dela had been given a chair to sit before Caine’s desk. Jupiter had now joined him, standing at his right, a hand on his shoulder. She stood tall and imposing as she eyed Dela waiting for her to begin speaking.

  
“Where would Your Majesties like me to start?” she asked remaining poised under the interrogation.

  
“Tell me what kind of Commander she was,” Caine began.

  
“Layla was the best Commanding Officer I’ve served. Yes she was my pack mate but she was so much more than that. She was a superb strategist and the fiercest fighter I’ve ever fought beside. Our Regiment was the highest ranked because of her and we were often at the forefront of every assault and battle. She’s skilled in every weapon use though she always preferred the double swords she carried. She was also an expert at Teichin.” Dela easily spoke the truth of Layla’s accomplishments.

  
“Teichin, what’s that?” Jupiter asked finding the description of the Lycantant Commander who she’d only seen as a hologram on a tablet suddenly very real and dangerous.

  
“Teichin is a technique that only female Lycantants usually master,” Caine explained. “Since their forms are slighter than the males they have more flexibility which allows them to channel the energy of a larger opponent into moves that reverse the force back. It’s almost an art form,” Caine said reluctantly impressed.

  
“Tell me about what happened when she was reported dead on the day of your last battle together,” he asked becoming more curious about this former Lycantant Legionnaire.

  
Dela took a moment to gather her thoughts a she looked down at her hands. The memory of that day was always a painful one, no matter the fact that it had been false. Dela hadn’t known that at the time or what her own brother had been capable of.

  
When she spoke she looked off into the distance, feeling the pull of being back on their battleship that day and the absolute loss she had felt.

  
“The Argyntine Battle was as Your Majesty may know a response to an uprising among two Lords. Our Regiment and three others were sent in to put an end to it. The fighting was fierce but we lost few to their many. I lost track of my pack mates during the battle but made my way back to our ship when victory was declared to allow the Aegis to step in and return order. Once on board I was headed to med bay for my wounds which were bad but not serious. I found Rush along the way making a report to the General which was odd because it was always Layla who performed this duty. That was when I heard him report how he had witnessed the death of both our brothers Marcus and Argus and the brutal assault that killed Layla. I lost all ability to think and I rushed towards them, grabbing Rush’s arm and begging him to say it wasn’t true. He just looked at me and than dropped his head. I felt like my life was ending,” Dela spoke softly.

  
Caine could feel the sorrow emanating off her body and felt truth in her every word. He had never been a pack member to any of his Skyjacker comrades but he could imagine that the family he had now, his true pack, their deaths would be the end of his world. He felt Jupiter’s hand clench on his shoulder as she was feeling the same emotion. Closing his hand over hers he vowed he would never allow it to happen.

  
“And afterwards when you decided to change regiments?” he asked her more gently.

  
Here came the next moment of deception and Dela felt a tinge of regret as she saw how sympathetic her King had become towards her. Yes her King she reminded herself, who she was ultimately doing all of this to protect.

  
“I took some small time to myself, considering if I even could continue to be a Skyjacker. But as you know the Legion owns our contracts till we’ve paid off our life debt. I had no other course but to return so I choose a new regiment to join, a young group who could use seasoned warriors to increase their skill and numbers. I took the last name of my Commanding Officer as a sign of respect and to be closer to my comrades. My hair was just a reminder to me of all I’d lost so I took to dying it. We hadn’t seen much action before we were requested to join your Royal Guard.” She responded.

  
Caine nodded in acceptance.

  
What Dela didn’t explain was her short time away had ended up being for a completely different purpose than self reflection. She’d received an encoded transmission while on a small inhabited planet named Oberon. Following the portal codes she’d found her family alive and waiting. The joyful reunion was tempered by the horrible truths she was told. Where she’d learned the depth of Rush’s deception, about his future plans and Layla’s own plan. She’d been introduced to Sera and Layla explained what she needed from Dela, a sample of her unique DNA. She wanted to stay with them, sobbing into Layla’s arms that night still desperately disbelieving that she was alive and needing to stay close to her. Layla soothed her as she had when they were still young, training for their future. She needed Dela to be the strong soldier she had become. Layla was sending her into a dangerous role and she was just as worried about her little sister. Layla’s strength helped Dela to find her own inner balance. They’d parted soon after and Dela had returned to the Legion filled with a new determination and something more, a feeling of righteousness. Rush couldn’t be allowed to bring his plans to fruition, he deserved to pay.

  
“It must have been a shock to find your family still alive,” Jupiter spoke and Dela turned to her gaze.

  
The Queen was sympathetic but also commanding. She wanted to know if Dela felt a deep enough loyalty to her pack to have decided to help them deceive the Royal family.

  
“I didn’t know what to think Your Majesty,” she lied straight faced, this mission was too important to deviate now. She elevated her scent and increased her heart rate for Caine to sense.

“Layla must have had a reason for her actions is all I can believe. I know in my heart she means no harm to your children,” now laying a piece of truth.

  
Jupiter looked to Caine who nodded solemnly.

  
“And you have no idea what’s happened to Lieutenant Rush?” Caine asked as his final question, searching Dela’s eyes.

  
“No, I went to him when I learned about Layla to get him to explain what was happening. He was curt with me reiterating what he had reported about their deaths.” she said never breaking contact with him. “When you left to try to track Layla I wanted to talk to him again but was informed he had left. I assumed at the time he was carrying out a command from you.”

  
“Thank you for your help Dela, please return to your post for now,” Caine said dismissing her.

  
Dela stood and bowed deeply as she exited the room. Outside the doors she found herself between two Royal Guards at attention, one of them being Brecken. She didn’t pause but began to walk away out of the throne room and outside to the gardens, feeling his eyes following her form. Taking a corner, Dela changed her scent and ascended to a high tower, waiting for Brecken to be relieved of his duty, knowing he would need to report in soon to his treacherous superior.


	13. Chapter 13

  
As agreed upon Layla and Argus portaled in different directions, skipping through the galaxies. Marcus guided their skiff allowing Kal a few gentle brushes against Layla as they stood behind him on the bridge.

  
“If the two of you can’t find a way to keep your hands to yourself take yourselves off to a private space,” Marcus said suddenly without looking at them, amusement and annoyance mixing in his gruff voice.

  
Kal reddened in embarrassment but Layla just laughed taking the other pilot seat beside Marcus.

  
He huffed, “You do know I can smell every intimate gesture you make,” he informed the young Prince reminding him that he was a full bred Lycantant with a keen nose.

  
Kal’s flush deepened feeling somehow admonished for his inappropriate actions. Layla looked back at him, a gentle smile on her face. Marcus looked over at her and just shook his head. As if they didn’t have enough to focus on.

  
As Hectron came into focus, Marcus guided their ship into the atmosphere coasting over gleaming buildings scattered among forested islands, separated by turquoise rivers and joined by elegant bridges. Coming to a port he guided the ship to an empty space among boats and other sky vessels. They’d chosen a meeting place deep among one of the larger city stretches. Activating the bracelets Sera had given them, their forms begin to shift. Layla now looked like a privileged lady decked out in sparkling jewels and a gown of deep blue. Her hair was brown streaked with blonde tones piled elegantly on her head, a few curls brushing her bare shoulders. Marcus was shorter now and stout dressed in a matching blue military uniform with curly bronze hair and a rounded face. Kal took a moment to look down at himself also garbed in the same styled uniform, in a nearby mirror he could see his facial features with a lightly longer nose, high cheekbones and a deep brown neatly trimmed mustache.

  
Layla lifted her head looking all the world like a true Entitled to be followed by her guardsmen as she made to ascend their ship. Walking slowly among the citizens, Kal tried not to stare around at his new surroundings. Marcus had taken the lead before his lady while Kal kept to her back. He knew very little about Hectron and it’s inhabitants. He vaguely recalled from his studies that the planet was owned by a lesser lord and the people here were employed in mercantile endeavors. They’re skin tones ranged from deep mahogany to light rose. Layla spent some time wandering stalls selling everything from fresh fruits to silken fabrics. She made small purchases leaving Kal and Marcus to carry her loads as she played her role. But he was keenly aware that while she shopped with an air of carefreeness she was also on guard, watching to see if anyone exhibited any indication that the three were anything other than what they appeared.

  
Eventually they headed for an outdoor restaurant and Layla was given a table close to the far railings that looked down over a rushing waterfall to the pooling water below. Kal maintained a stance behind her as Marcus did. It wasn’t long before they were joined by another small contingent. Another regal Lady of Entitled status, this one dressed in a skin tight red gown, her deep auburn hair braided and intricately wound atop her head, golden jewels sparkled in the afternoon sunlight through out the locks. Behind her trailed a tall lady in waiting with deep mahogany skin and a pale pink gown. Two guards walked behind them, their skin tones a similar shade wearing matching military garb. Trying to catch the familiar scent of his sister he found they all smelled completely different. The woman sat down across from Layla bowing her head slightly in greeting as her lady in waiting took another seat beside her.

  
“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long,” the red garbed beauty said as tea and refreshments were set before them.

  
“Not at all, I spent some time admiring the many goods this planet has available,” Layla responded sipping delicately at her tea.

  
Kal couldn’t help but stare at her and the complete change in her demeanor. She was completely immersed in the character she was playing as if she had been an Entitled Lady all her life. A poke at his side from Marcus reminded him of the role he was supposed to be playing and he reluctantly withdrew his gaze from Layla to scan their surroundings.

  
The two woman chatted nonsense about fashion and the upcoming Ascension Ball that was the talk of the Verse. As Kal continued to scan the people surrounding them he still felt disbelief that they were disguised in a way he wouldn’t have thought possible. His world was changing in so many ways and his perception was altering. He was still so worried about his parents safety but the team that surrounded him reassured him. Layla more than anything was the main source of his comfort. Even in the short time he had gotten to know her he was surprised that he had complete faith in her ability to stop the assassination on his family and bring the perpetrators to justice.

  
As the tea and refreshment were finished, Layla’s companion prepared to leave. She stood and embraced Layla, whispering in her ear confidently and Layla nodded before bowing as the other Entitled departed with her entourage.

  
“Well my loyal guards lets take another stroll shall we,” Layla said playfully.

  
Kal heard Marcus grunt as he picked up the recent purchases and followed their disguised commander out of the terraced tea room and back into the busy streets. She took the lead with the two men watching her back as she slipped down a darkened alley. Once they found a secluded space Layla told Marcus to leave the purchases and she reached to her wrist to press a new button. This time her form grew tall and lanky. Her skin became pale and her blue eyes were cold. He clothing was a tight fitted combination of brown leather jerkin and matching pants inside low heeled worn boots. Two maulers were strapped to each hip and a cloak hung across her shoulders. Her hair was long and braided into a tight knot at the knap of her head. Mercenary this time. Marcus had also shifted in the space but the feline splice he now resembled was tall and lean, his hair was slightly orange with dark black streaks through it and his eyes were a slanted piercing green. He seemed more comfortable in this form and Kal could see the end of a sharp shooter near his left shoulder across his back. Kal himself was covered in soft black leathers even to the covering of his lower face and gloved hands. His eyesight seemed to have improved as well even in the dark space they had chosen to change forms in.

Layla led them on through alleys that seemed to get worse with each block until they reached a tavern of sorts. There was loud music and raucous laughter echoing out into the evening that was beginning. This form seemed to suit Layla even better, probably since it conformed more closely to the fighter she’d been. Their entry brought no noticed as Layla approached the bar and order a round of drinks, chatting up the bartender about any work in the area. Kal’s heightened eyesight reached into dark corners finding mating couples, drunken companions and than a buxom blonde who wiggled a finger in his direction a seductive smile on her face. Kal looked away quickly unsure how he should respond to that invitation. Layla rounded up the frothy beers, giving a nod and healthy tip to the barkeep and headed, Kal noticed uncomfortably, towards the flirtatious blonde who’d propositioned him. As they approached she was smiling seductively at him, he could make out a hefty figure beside her in the deeper recesses of the rounded booth. His eyes were hooded and his massive arms were crossed tightly across his expansive chest. With Kal’s heightened eyesight he could make out the strong jawline and slightly crooked nose that must have once been broken.  
Layla slipped into the booth next to the blonde and than Marcus slid in next to the man in the shadows as Kal took the end. Layla passed the beers to her two companions and leaned back taking a long swig of her own drink. She passed a hand across her wet mouth and began speaking.

  
“My companions and I are currently looking for some work and quick cash,” she said to the blonde. “The man at the bar said you may be interested,” she flicked a thumb back at the tavern owner.

  
“Perhaps,” the prospective client said noncommittally as she took a sip of a tall glass before her, casting another inviting gaze at Kal.

  
Layla took a quick glance at Kal and wanted to laugh out loud at how uncomfortable she could tell he was.

  
“Okay enough with the flirting, he’s with me,” Layla told the woman beside her indicating Kal.

  
The woman laughed heartily, “Maybe you’d consider sharing as a part of the deal.”

  
Layla scowled at her and suddenly the blonde rolled her eyes.

  
“Fine,” she said now lowering her voice. “Kal it’s alright it’s just all part of my role.”

  
At the sound of his name he relaxed visibly. He hadn’t been sure if they were actually meeting with their own disguised companions. Argus must be the stoic man beside her which meant it was either Sera or Kiran playing the blonde. It definitely wouldn’t be Lexi acting that way, she wouldn’t have been that at ease or explicit. He decided it must be Sera. She was a little too good at her flirtatious manner seeing how seemed to be enjoying it.

  
Sera leaned in closer to Layla and kept her voice low.

  
“We left Kiran with Lexi at the lodgings we took after leaving you earlier,” she said tossing a hand threw her heavy locks.

  
Anyone watching them would have figured they were what they pretended to be. Mercenaries for hire looking for a job. Another poke from Marcus beside him reminded him again to stay in character and stop staring. Kal lowered the mask at his mouth and took a swig of the beer, it was strong and almost made him choke. Marcus chuckled as he downed his own glass in one shot.

  
“Well so far your bands are working better than I had hoped,” Layla smiled ruefully, “ We’ll keep the conversation here going for a little than part and meet up at the lodgings.”

  
Sera nodded than started spinning a tale of how she had a job to retrieve some precious belongings that were essential she got back. It required stealth but she wasn’t opposed to an accidental death for the person who had taken advantage of her. Layla nodded and they haggled over cost before settling the fake contract with a handshake. Nodding at Kal and Marcus she rose to leave and they followed her out of the tavern. Kal felt buzzed from the beer having nothing else in his stomach but he tried to walk steadily following Layla. They finally made it to a rather decrepit building with a barely readable sign hanging outside marking it as an inn.

  
Inside the dim lighting illuminated a dining area and a short bar where a stern grayed hair woman was serving a customer some kind of stew. Layla approached her.

  
“We need a room for a few nights,” she said firmly, tossing some coins on the grimy counter, “And some food.”

  
The woman looked her up and down for a moment than nodded deciding she was acceptable.

  
“The room is on the second floor, third door down,” passing a key to Layla. “Take a seat and I’ll have stew sent out to you,” she said now disinterested in the group.

  
They found a partly occupied long table and awaited their meal. The stew was pretty tasteless filled with stringy meat that Kal didn’t even want to guess at. How far he’d come in just a week from sitting at long elegant tables heaped with carefully prepared food and sleeping in silken sheets. Now he was surrounded by bounty hunters who would have jumped at the chance to take a Royal Entitled captive if they’d known how close they were to one.

  
Once they’d finished the awful meal they flushed it down with another round of tall ales which this time Kal found easier to down. He was also becoming more than tipsy at this point. He wasn’t used to the strong quality of mead that they made here. Layla said something about apples with high potency once they started to rot. They made for the upstairs and their room but Layla didn’t open the door. Instead she glanced down the hallway to make sure it was empty and stepped to a further door where she applied an established soft knock. The door creaked open and a female with red skin opened the door peering out before letting them enter. Another girl was sitting on the bed with deep blue skin and yellow eyes. The room was small with one bed and a single table with two chairs. The curtains at the window were drawn. The small girl got up when they entered.

  
“Well you look impressive,” Layla told the red skinned woman in tight black clothing who smiled wirily before deactivating her bracelet.

  
Kal suddenly felt so glad to see the familiar face of Kiran. Lexi went next and as her small blue figure shifted and Kal hurried to embrace her.

  
“You reek of alcohol,” she told her brother, deactivating his own bracelet.

  
He smiled at her and hugged her again smelling her familiar scent that had been hidden before.

  
Another knock at the door had Layla drawing a mauler before approaching to crack it open and then she allowed the bosomy blonde to enter with her friend who actually had to duck his head to enter. Once the door was closed securely they rest of the group deactivated down and Layla hugged Sera hard.

  
“You’ve done wonders!” she exclaimed.

  
Sera beamed, “Well we really have Dela to thank for this but it does appear to be successful,” she said excitedly.

  
“I hope Your Majesty can forgive my impromptu performance earlier,” she said shyly to Kal.

  
‘No it was perfect,” he said smiling drunkedly.

  
Sera looked at him closely, “Goodness how much did you guys let him drink?”

  
Marcus clapped Kal on the back hard and smiled, his canines widely exposed, “I guess His Majesty isn’t used to anything stronger than wine.”

  
Kal stumbled a little and looked at Layla who was also smiling.

  
“Well we should get some sleep before we try this out again tomorrow,” Sera said, “I want to really make sure this will work.”

  
Layla nodded.

  
“I’ll take first watch,” Kiran said pressing her bracelet and resuming her red skinned bounty hunter form again as a precaution.

  
Sera and Lexi were given the bed while Marcus took some extra bedding and settled to the floor.

  
“I want to do some work so I’ll keep guard with Kiran for awhile,” Argus said transforming again to the beast of a man he had been in the tavern.

  
“Okay, comon Your Majesty,” Layla said drawing him towards her and activating his bracelet for him before her own, “I think you have ingested too much mead as well. Your going to have a raging headache by morning if we don’t get you some sleep.”

  
Checking the hallway again she lead him to the room they’d been assigned. Once inside she looked him up and down shaking her head. It was odd to look at her in such a different guise but somehow he could feel himself getting hard. She strode towards him seductively her pale blue eyes locking his nearly black orbs.

  
“Do you know what form you have right now” she said, slowly pulling the black mask at his lower face down.

  
Kal just shook his head reaching out to place his hands on her slim hip bones.

  
“A shadow assassin,” she said pulling off his hood to expose long black hair loose and silken.

  
They were almost of a height in their altered forms. Her breath was laced with the mead they’d consumed as she drew her lips closer to his. He lost control at that point, pulling her close tightly and ravaging her lips. His hands moved to her cloak and unclasped it to touch more of her skin. Layla ran her hands into his smooth locks feeling slightly giddy herself from the alcohol undoing his own cloak which pooled softly to the ground. She went to deactivate his bracelet but he stopped her hand and she looked slightly confused. Before she could respond he had grasped her ass and lifted her up to wrap her long legs around him. Instead of the bed he thrust her up against the wall of the small room and began to lick and suck her long neckline. She clung to him her arousal growing strong. She undid the buttons of her tight leather jerkin and he immediately dipped lover to bite at her exposed breasts and nipples causing her to moan loudly. She needed contact and lifting his head she kissed him hard drawing his tongue into her mouth and she reached out to unclasp his tunic exposing muscular bronze skin with intricate blue tattoos. She pulled his body against hers and reached lower to undo his pants and reached inside to stroke his hard erection. Kal hissed and spun her from the wall to the bed. With speed he removed her boots and pants. She retuned to his own pants as he approached her naked form and pulled them down as he stepped out of his own boots. The tattoos covered his long legs as well. He pushed her back into the bed and climbed between her legs kissing her with passion and intense need. Pulling from his kiss as he was about to enter her she smiled wickedly and pushed him back throwing him onto his back while she straddled him. Then she took him instead, sliding down hard and deep onto his swollen cock. She rocked her hips back and forth as Kal moaned grapping her hips tightly. She reached up and undid the heavy braid at her neck and allowed the blonde hair to fall down her back to brush the top of her ass. She leaned then kissing him, her long hair spilling around their bodies as she continued to grind her hips into him rubbing his cock throughout her wet pussy. This was nothing like their first time. This was highly erotic and lustful. She was controlling every wave of pleasure coursing through him. Pulling up again she leaned back, her hair brushing his thighs and bracing her arms down on them to give more leverage to her thrusts against him. With one hand still gripping her gyrating hip his other hand ran up to her breasts, tweaking the nipple hard. Coming up again she grasped his hand at her breasts and brought it to her mouth, sucking on the fingers.

  
“Cum for me Your Majesty,” she said lustfully, rocking her hips faster.

  
And he did, arching his back as he pumped his seed into her with hot intensity. His bliss sent her over the edge and she came hard against him, her pussy throbbing incessantly. They were both panting heavily as she slowly leaned back against his body.

  
“Holy shit,” he breathed running his hand through her damp hair.

  
“Mmm,” she said kissing him, sucking on his lower lip.

  
Layla slid from his body and seated herself beside him, bringing the long hair from behind her back into her hand.

  
“Does Your Majesty have a preference for blondes,” she said playfully.

  
Kal reached out and deactivated her bracelet and his own. He pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

  
“I have a preference for you no matter what form your in,” he said looking into her purple eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Dela didn’t have long to wait for the guards to be relieved and she watched Brecken stepped out from a side entrance to the gardens. He’d seen her come this way and she observed that he was scenting the air to see if she was still around. As she remained in the shadows above him, he seemed to sense the area safe and watched him walk to the right around a corner to a different entrance to the Alcazar which he knew would lead him towards Rush’s old office. Taking flight she followed staying in the shadows of the towers. Once he entered and closed the door, she entered a window of a higher room and exited to slowly make her way down to the lower level. The Alcazar’s interior was a blend of stone and wooden rafters like a castle of old and Dela remained up in the rafters watching Brecken make his way down the hallway. Two guards had also been placed outside Rush’s office but they were traitors too and bowed to Brecken as he entered. Silently she crept the beams above them and placed a small device to the stone before her, a piece of undetectable tech from Kiran and linked her com to it.

  
Inside the office Brecken greeted another member of the plotting party, the tech expert Tallan. He was busily moving his hands across a small computer device at Rush’s desk.

  
“So what can you report about Dela’s interrogation,” Tallan said not looking up.

  
“She was in there for some time but left of her own volition so right now I’m not sure where she stands in the King and Queen’s opinion but they must trust whatever she reported to them. You should have disabled the sound barrier before the meeting” Brecken said scowling.

  
“Too much risk in that but it’s a shame,” Tallan said. “That girl is definitely hiding something. On a more promising note, the tracking device I installed seems to be up and working again. I’m tracing their movements now. It’s managed to pick up some pieces of conversation as well. It seems they’re planning on hiding the Princess till after the Ascension Ball as a precaution. I’ve already sent their designated coordinates on to Rush,” Tallan said pleased with himself.

  
Dela sneered as she listened. It was doubtful that the information they were getting was real, Kiran was too smart for that. She’d never actually gotten to know the Pumatran well during their time in the Legion but she knew her reputation.

  
“Continue to keep a close eye on that girl,” Tallan said as a dismissal to Brecken.

  
Dela retracted her device and watched with hooded eyes from her vantage point as Brecken exited the office and headed away. Creeping back along the rafter she took to the upstairs room and back outside. Leaning against a tall pillar she looked up into the skies wishing she knew what her companions were up too and sending a prayer for their continued success.

Back in Caine’s office, he continued to sit processing all the information they’d gotten from Dela. Something wasn’t adding up for him. He had a better picture of who Layla was as a Legionnaire and her reputation didn’t lend itself to the kind of actions she’d taken, kidnapping his daughter. There’d been no demands and Layla seemed to be working very hard to keep her and now his son hidden from him.

  
“Stinger is it possible we’ve misjudged what’s going on?” he asked his Commander still deep in thought.

  
“Meaning?” Stinger asked an inkling of what Caine was thinking settling into his own mind.

  
“What if Lexi being taken wasn’t an attempt on her life. What if they’re trying to protect her from something,” he pondered. “It’s odd that all this is happening with only days left till the Ascension Ball. Could there be a threat we’re unaware of that would cause these people to execute her abduction?”

  
“Lexi’s Ascension is known throughout the Verse,” Jupiter interceded coming to sit on Caine’s desk watching his troubled countenance.

  
“Exactly,” Caine said. “We’ve been carefully planning ever stage of this event, making sure to keep tabs on those who aren’t happy with the changes our family has been making all these years. Lexi stands to inherit everything should something happen to either of us,” he said looking at Jupiter. “Rush’s deception and subsequent flight lead me to believe he may have been involved in some kind of plot we haven’t figured out. But what if Layla did know something about him. What if she’s actually taking serious steps to stop something we know nothing about?”

  
“He could be working for Kalique or Titus?” Jupiter said seriously pondering what Caine was saying. “They stand to lose the most with Lexi’s Ascension. It pushes them further down the line of power.”

  
Caine shook his head, “We’ve kept both of them under close observation. We’re missing something.”

  
He got up than beginning to pace. It helped his thinking process as the more he thought about Layla and her position as a Commanding Officer. She wouldn’t have attained that position without superior abilities to lead a team of Skyjackers. But the fact remained that she still had his children in her possession.

  
“Stinger I want you to contact the General who Layla was stationed under for more information on her and her team as well as his impression of what happened the day she was reported dead,” he said.

  
Stinger bowed and left the office as Caine returned to his desk picking up the sheaves he’d be given about Layla and her two brothers.

  
“Jupiter why don’t you and Kiza look over the lists of who’s been invited to the Ascension Ball, we need to consider someone is definitely planning something,” he said.  
Kiza nodded at Jupiter and left to gather the necessary documents leaving the royal couple to search for meaning to what was happening.

Layla and her team continued to wander Hectron in various disguises for the next couple days. Testing the strength of Sera’s bracelets. Kal found himself wandering the market places as a tall red skinned father with Sera clasped at his arm as a young child skipping happily as his side. He found himself wondering strangely of having a real child of his own. He tried to envision what Layla and he’s child could look like. Would they have her hair and his eyes? He was pulled from his odd thoughts as Sera suddenly yanked him towards a merchant selling sweets and begged her pretend father to buy her some. He smiled indulgently at her playfulness and bought her a honeyed covered pastry. He searched the crowd for Layla as Sera became sticky beside him enjoying her treat. Despite the disguise his eyes found her easily some stalls away. Her and Lexi were arm in arm as two new Entitleds chatting excitedly at a fabric stand. Layla seemed to sense his eyes upon her and she looked to him suddenly. Her auburn hair and green eyes were complimented by the deep green velvet gown she was wearing. She smiled lightly at him before averting her gaze.

  
“You two have become very close,” Sera said suddenly from his side as she licked at her sticky fingers.

  
“Well aren’t you a very observant child,” he said playfully pinching her cheek.

  
Sticking a tongue out at him she continued, “When it comes to matters of the heart I’m very insightful. You’ve managed to tame her inner beast in a unique way. I think she’s been waiting for you for a long time,” Sera said quietly looking in Layla’s direction as she suddenly threw her elegant head back in a laugh.

  
Kal watched Layla and wished he could be closer to her as she moved on, Lexi still close on her arm. Marcus, Argus and Kiran were trailing the two woman as their guards for the day.  
Sighing Sera gripped his arm again, “Comon daddy, there’s a toy stand and you should buy your very smart daughter a gift!”

  
Kal smiled letting the little disguised Apis pull him along through the crowds.

Rush was disgusted. They’d followed the coordinates Tallan had sent them to the overly populated planet of Furtuna and after two days of searching they’d found no trace of Layla or the Princess supposedly concealed there. She’d managed to trick them again and if Tallan had been before him he would have gladly strangled the life from him for his incompetence. He was clearly not as smart as Layla and her team. He hadn’t joined the search himself not wishing to be possibly recognized but sent his new contingent of Sargons and feline splices to find the Princess.

  
All he was capable of doing was berating a haggard and terrified tech expert back on Thoran with the expectation of what he would do to him when they met again. The Ascension was now three days away and the only good news was that no plans had been made to cancel it. Sitting at the console of his vessel, Rush closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. What he needed now more than anything was to try to think like his former Commander. He took himself back to that day on the battlefield as he pressed his heavy boot against Layla’s battered body. She’d held his eyes as he’d drove the spear deep through her chest. She hadn’t tried to stop him but held his eyes. They’d burned with fury but something more he realized now. She could have stopped him and knowing what he knew now he saw that she had actually allowed him to try to end her life. He’d watched the blood gushing from her body and mouth as he drove the spear deep, feeling a supreme sense of satisfaction to best her after all those years but the truth was she was besting him even as she lay dying. The plan he’d been so confident in had been compromised by her even in that moment with fire and death all around them. She was a step ahead of him at every turn as she’d always been and he’d been played for a fool.

They made love that night with tender need and a hint of fear that somehow it would be the last time. Kal held her as morning light slowly filled the room. They were heading into the last stretch of Layla’s plan that would take them back to where everything had started. Back to his home with two days left till the Ascension Ball. They’d dressed in silence and activated their mercenary disguises meeting the rest of the team in the hallway before leaving the quiet inn. Traversing back through the dirty alleyways they altered their forms again not far from the marketplace that was slowly coming to life for another day. Kal and Lexi were the Entitleds this time and his sister clung tightly to his arm, anxious for what was to come. The rest of the group followed as their retinue of guards as they made their way to the larger ship and boarded. Kiran had reluctantly sold off the other skiff to an eager party the day before. Kal watched the delicate buildings of Hectron grow small as Argus lifted off and portaled out into the stars.

  
They made two jumps before he stopped, letting the ship drift and everyone turned to Layla.

  
“It’s finally time to bring everything we’ve been planning to it’s conclusion,” she said quietly to them. “When we reach Thoran we’ll request entry with the news that we’ve secured the Royal children.”

  
Kal knew the plan though he felt torn, worried about what his parents would do to this band who he had come to consider friends as much as the protectors they had proven themselves to be. Kal would be the one to make the contact, explaining that he had rescued Lexi and escaped their captors. Layla and the rest of the group would pretend to be guards he had secured to get them home safely.

  
Everyone nodded. Layla looked to Kal and gave him a reassuring look before activating her bracelet along with the rest of her team. Lexi and Kal remained in their true forms and Argus set the final portal as Kal watched his home planet come into view.

Jupiter and Caine stood anxiously on the landing pad as the ship was granted entry and descended before them. When the call had come in and they’d seen Kal and Lexi alive and seemingly unhurt on the console screen Jupiter had begun to cry in disbelief. Now as the back air lock of the ship opened and her two lost children descended she rushed to them, crushing them as she wept. Caine was close behind her and he encircled them all, his wings enveloping his family, whole and unharmed. His heart was beating hard, still unsure how this was all possible. He looked up after a time to the five guards who stood at attention behind the group. Releasing his family reluctantly he approached them. One of them stood slightly forward from the rest and he knew she was the one in charge. Golden haired and slim she stood at attention before him waiting for him to speak first.

  
“I’m profoundly in your debt for helping my children return home to us. I’d like to offer you hospitality and rest but I hope you can take the time to talk about how this all happened first,” he said addressing her.

  
“It would be our pleasure Your Majesty,” she replied bowing deeply.

  
Jupiter kept her arms tightly around her children as she led the way into the throne room followed by Caine and the rescue party. As they passed through the line of Royal Guards, Dela made quick eye contact with the group’s leader and than looked away. She couldn’t believe the complete difference in the appearance of the group straight down to their smell and she wanted very badly to join the group. She didn’t look to Brecken but knew her role right now was to keep her watch.

  
Jupiter looked her children up and down once they were in the throne room and quickly ordered food to be brought to them. Kiza was quick to embrace Kal and Lexi as well, her eyes watery with relief that they were back.

  
“Kal you reckless cub,” Stinger said to him but he also embraced the youth tightly before turning to Lexi and doing the same. “I’m so glad to see you safe here at home,” he whispered to her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

  
Both Kal and Lexi were so glad to see everyone safe but at the same time so anxious for what was about to come.

  
The five guards stood at attention before the royal family. Caine came to stand before them.

  
“Please relax here with us. You’ve returned our children safely and I would like to hear what happened since you found them,” he said to Layla.

  
“It was the Prince who found us Your Majesty. We did everything we could to make sure they were brought home safely,” Layla told him, her voice slightly deeper than her own but speaking nothing but the truth.

  
Kal had found them. He stepped away from his mother and her ministration to stand beside his father. It was to be this moment that everything hung in the balance. Trays of food were carried in and Kal watched Layla waiting for her to take the final step. Once the servants had left and Jupiter heaped a plate to hand to Lexi she noticed how anxiously her daughter was watching the group of guards. Caine noticed the change in atmosphere and could feel the tension leaking off his son next to him. He looked to Layla who reached her arm up suddenly and pressed a button on a slim arm band on her wrist. The rest of the group followed suit and Caine was vaguely aware of the clatter of a plate as Jupiter stood in astonishment.  
He drew his mauler fast and gripped Layla’s throat, the sudden appearance of the Lycantant who had been the abductor of his daughter causing him to act instinctively. She made no move to stop him as he pointed the gun directly at her head and tightened his grip on her neck.

  
“Dad wait!” Kal exclaimed grabbing his father’s hardened arm.

  
Jupiter gaped at the scene before her as the royal guards in the room came to join Caine, surrounding the group, guns drawn.

  
Layla gave Kal a quick look letting him know he needed to step back and let this play out, returning her purple eyes to the King who was snarling at her. She remained still, her arms at her side as she regarded Caine calmly.

  
“Explain to me quickly why I shouldn’t kill you this instant for your deceptive actions,” he growled.

  
“Because we aren’t your enemy and your family is still in danger,” she whispered to him and Caine was torn.

  
The people responsible for his missing son and daughter were here and in his custody now. He could have them all imprisoned and executed for their actions but the way he’d been thinking lately made him hesitate. He took in the scene around him with all the jumbled scents looking for a clear picture. Both Kal and Lexi were exhibiting distress but not towards the abductors, it was toward him. His eyes hadn’t left Layla’s face, strong and composed with her life in his hands. Suddenly releasing his grip on her throat he kept his mauler pointed at her head.

  
“Bring them to the conference room now,” he said to the royal skyjackers and he felt Kal relax for a moment beside him.

  
As they were disarmed and led away, Caine turned to his son who seemed somehow different. From his posture to his scent Caine felt he was no longer looking at his young son but a man standing on equal ground with him.

  
“Caine what is going on,” Jupiter exclaimed terrified and angry at the same time.

  
“Mom we need to speak about what’s happened and what we’ve learned,” Lexi said taking here hands reassuringly.

  
Jupiter looked at her and felt the two weeks she had been missing seemed like years had passed. Her daughter was almost like a stranger, no longer the playful girl but an ascending queen who was speaking to her soothing but commandingly as well. The whole situation was insanity and Jupiter looked to Caine for clarity. His eyes softened for her conveying confidence and strength and Jupiter straightened. They were a King and Queen of the Verse who now had children who had grown into adults ready to stand equally at their sides. Squeezing Lexi’s hands she stepped away towards Caine and the two took the lead as Kal and Lexi stepped into formation behind them. Stinger and Kiza followed more slowly, feeling nothing but confusion at the sudden change in events.

  
In the conference room a long mahogany table sat in the middle of a spacious room filled with console screens and tech equipment. The five offenders were standing at attention along one side of the table, still surrounded. Caine and Jupiter entered first and took seats at the head of the table. Lexi and Kal sat next facing their abductors who made no eye contact. Stinger and Kiza remained standing behind the King and Queen.

  
“Leave us,” Caine commanded the royal guards who retracted their weapons and bowed as they left the room to stand guard outside. Caine then threw a look to Stinger who enabled a protective barrier around them to prevent their conversation from being overheard. Layla turned a small glance towards Kiran who nodded in silent acknowledgement. Assuming beforehand that any tech in the Alcazar was potentially compromised, Kiran had secured a special device on her person to deactivate any listening apparatuses in the space as a precaution. She activated it now with a slight flick of her wrist while maintaining her rigid posture.

  
Caine stood and came to stand before the group taking in each member. Argus and Marcus stood next in line to Layla and their resemblance to each other also made him think of Rush. He moved on to Kiran, the Pumatran whom one of the guards had been able to recognize. Former Legionnaire and Skyjacker with the 58th regiment, her contract had been listed as bought out for private security work. When he came to the smaller Apis splice he found her presence to be the oddest of the group.

  
“What’s your name?” Caine asked her.

  
“Sera Lytrin, Your Majesty,” she replied with a deep curtsey.

  
“And your place with this group?” he asked curiously

  
“I handle the medical and scientific aspects of our team,” she said pride in her voice.

  
Caine walked back down the line of each member of the team and stopped before Layla.

  
“Layla Valiante, former Commanding Officer of the 53rd regiment of Skyjackers you stand here now accused of treason against the Royal family, an offense punishable by death. I’d like to know how you plan to change my mind,” he growled softly.

  
He returned to his seat beside Jupiter and commanded the group to sit.

  
“Let’s begin,” he said to Layla and she started their long and sordid tale beginning with her death.

  
As Layla talked Caine listened intently but noticed the way Kal was looking at her. One of he first things he’d picked up quickly was the faint smell of his son wrapped up in Layla’s own. They were close in more ways than one.

  
“Your Majesty we couldn’t come to you with the information of Rush’s plans. It wouldn’t have stopped the danger to you and your family. Taking Lexi was the only way to throw Rush’s plans into disarray and take control,” Layla explained.

  
“And Dela, how does she fit into all this?” Caine asked suddenly.

  
Layla looked down at the table for a moment before looking at him. She hadn’t known he was aware of her presence.

  
“Dela was sent here to keep an eye on Rush and determine how many of your guardsmen were loyal to him,” she told him pointedly.

  
Caine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. So Rush wasn’t acting alone in all this. There were traitors and spies all around them.

  
“We have to cancel the Ascension,” Jupiter said quietly.

  
Layla shook her head, “That won’t stop anything I’m afraid Your Majesty. I know this Lord and he’ll find another way. Right now the only advantage we have is to let them believe you’ve captured us and they’ll continue their original plan which we can than stop.”

  
Jupiter shook her head she wasn’t going to willingly put her family in danger.

  
“How many have been identified as traitors,” Caine asked Layla seriously.

  
“A third at least,” she replied. “But the two who are the closest to Rush are Brecken Delos and Tallan Juniper.”

  
“Damn,” Stinger said rubbing his temple.

  
Caine clenched his fist. How could this have happened under his watch? He’d become complacent, believing his family safe on Thoran. The plan had to have been years in the making in order to gain the family’s trust. He knew this Lord Thran as a man very much encompassed with a high opinion of himself. He had heard how his Legion contracts had suffered when Jupiter had passed stringent laws about who and how Splices would be continued to be created. She’d wanted to stop the entire process completely but knew small steps had to be taken before anything larger. Caine looked at the Lycantants before him and couldn’t help but feel a connection with them having been bred for a single purpose as they had. They weren’t his pack mates but he understood the bond between them and he found himself trusting them almost like kinsmen.

  
“Give me all the details of your plan before I make my final decision on how to proceed,” he told Layla.

  
“You’ll have us imprisoned and placed under guard as is necessary until the evening of the Ball. These bracelets we have, designed by our highly competent companion, will allow us to assume the forms of your Skyjacker Royal Guardsmen and we will mingle among them. Once Lord Thran makes his appearance you can expect that those who are disloyal to you will orchestrate an attack while Lexi is taken. I expect Thran will bring a contingent of his own men to add to the numbers. Sera will play a lady in waiting to Lexi to stay near her and get her out of what is sure to be a deadly fight. Thran expects to eliminate you all except your daughter. My team is highly organized and skilled Your Majesty and you can rely on their complete loyalty to your protection.”

  
Caine thought through her plan and than slowly nodded. Jupiter trusted his decision implicitly and knew these people who she had just met had diligently planned so she gripped Caine’s hand in acceptance.

  
“Very well than here it starts,” Caine said. “Stinger bring the guards back in and have them escorted to the cells as planned.”

  
Once the group had been led away, he turned to his son and daughter. Kal had seen Kiran reach below the table for a moment before she had left with her soon to be imprisoned team mates and knew the extra concealing device had been left for them to be able to converse without detection.

  
The siblings were exhausted but seemed more at ease since their parents were taking the situation seriously.

  
“You two have come to trust this group implicitly,” he said with some surprise and confusion. “Tell me why.”

  
Kal began first with Lexi adding bits to the tale of what they had been through. Jupiter gripped his hand when he described the fire fight in New York with Layla and their hidden presence on Stinger’s farm while she’d healed.

  
“She saved my life when she attacked that Serpentyne,” he said softly looking at his father.

  
Caine’s eyes showed Kal how proud he was of his son’s abilities to handle himself in his first true fight and than wiry amusement. Kal had been on Earth while he and Jupiter had been surveying the ruins of the apartment.

  
“I hope the farm is still in good condition,” Stinger inquired gruffly also surprised that the young Prince had been concealed there.

  
“It could use some upkeep but the hives and fields looked good,” Kal said smiling at him.

  
“And this plan of Layla’s, you trust it?” Caine asked him.  
“Completely,” he affirmed strongly.

  
“Alright than we proceed. Stinger I want the Aegis in orbit as a precaution. With this kind of event none of those invited would find it odd. It seems we all have roles to play now,” he said preparing himself as the Legionnaire he had been to enter into a battle in his own home.

As Layla sat, her back against the cold metal of her cell she continued to go over their plan in her head. It kept her distracted from the small piece of fear in her stomach for Kal’s safety. She heard booted foot approaching and looked up to the distant opening above her enclosed by metal bars. When her eyes met Brecken Delos’s amused expression she felt a growl rumble in her throat.

  
“Well well well,” he said looking down at her. “It seems your little plan has been upended though I’m impressed that you tried to slip in unnoticed. Thank you for returning the Princess to us, though I expect you didn’t count on His Majesty seeing through your disguise.”

  
Layla said nothing but held his eye contact. Let him brag and believe everything was now back on track.

  
“I’ll look forward to your execution sentence after the Princesses Ascension Ball,” his eyes gleamed with barely contained excitement at the prospect.

  
After he had left, Layla heard a loud growl from Marcus in a further cell. There had always been a distinct level of animosity between the two splices when their troops had battled together. It had only grown when they learned of his betrayal by siding with Rush. Layla smiled to herself then. Marcus was going to kill that feline splice as soon as the chance presented itself.

Rush had been immediately informed by Tallan of the return of the Royal children and the capture of Layla and her band. But when he asked for specific details, Tallan had paused. Then regretfully told him his bugs had failed to pick up the conversation in the conference room. Rush was definitely going to dispose of the useless tech expert. It didn’t matter, their plans were back on track with Layla imprisoned. As soon as the Royal family was dead and Lexi on her way to her future husband he’d make sure to end Layla’s life properly.  
Directing his pilots to return to Thoran but remain in the distance he placed a call to his Lord to report they would soon fulfill their long standing plan.


	15. Chapter 15

  
The day of the ball had arrived and Lexi was standing starkly still as her personal attendants decked her out in a regal gown of deep red glittering with golden stones, her hair twisted into complicated designs atop her head with a headdress of thin golden wires lined with tinkling bells. Her stomach was in knots knowing she had to keep to her role that she’d been training for the last year. A knock at the door brought her mother in with Kiza at here side. Jupiter gasped taking in the lovely regal woman who was her daughter. She came to her on the small dais as the attendants bowed and left the room and grasped both her hands in her own. Jupiter was also elegantly dressed in a gown of matching color with a high frilled collar and low neckline.

  
“Lexi you look so beautiful,” she told her daughter.

  
Lexi tried to smile back but her heart was beating a mile a minute and despite her love of her mother she found she was desperately missing Layla’s strong presence. Jupiter wished they were experiencing this moment as it should be, with nothing but happiness and expectation but turning serious for the unknown of what they were heading into she looked to Kiza and gave a nod. Kiza exited and Jupiter took Lexi’s hand to lead her gently down from the dais to a small couch.

  
“Mom, I’m so scared,” she whispered.

  
Jupiter wanted to hold her daughter and tell her everything would be alright but she knew they would be useless words. Nothing could truly prepare them for what was coming. Kiza returned shortly with Sera at her side already in disguise as a tall lady in waiting dressed elegantly in a pale pink gown and Lexi rushed from the couch to embrace her fiercely. Jupiter found herself smiling to see the interaction, they were friends as much as co conspirators.

  
“Everything will be fine Your Majesty,” she reassured the trembling Queen to be. “Layla and the others are already taking their positions among the other Royal Skyjackers as planned.”

  
It had been Stinger and Dela who had met in secret to identify those guards who could be trusted to maintain their positions over the now empty cells.

  
Sera stepped back from Lexi’s embrace trying to convey as much confidence and strength as she could. It would be her job to keep to Lexi and Jupiter’s side once things became dangerous Beneath the folds of her gown Sera had a small mauler strapped to her leg as did Kiza. They were leaving nothing to chance.

  
Music was beginning in the elaborately decorated throne room and Jupiter stood knowing the time had come. Embracing her daughter she then turned to Sera and embraced her as well. Leaving the two woman to prepare for Lexi’s grand entrance she exited with Kiza to join Caine and Kal who were both dressed in the formal military garb of their Royal guards and Caine took Jupiter’s hand in his own, drawing it through his arm. Kal and Kiza came to stand before them as the grand doors of the throne room opened to admit the King and Queen.  
The royal guard lined a path to the tall dais surrounded by a sea of colorful guests as Caine and Jupiter ascended to their thrones and stood before the bowing crowd. Kal and Kiza remained standing at the lower level facing the crowd. Jupiter found herself searching the faces of the guards wondering which were the ones in disguise. The crowd bowed and the Royal couple took their seats. Lords and Ladies, Entitleds and even splices presented themselves before them congratulating them on the coming Ascension of their daughter.

  
Than the time had come. Trumpets blared as the doors to the throne room opened to her Royal Highness Aleska Jones Wise. Jupiter couldn’t have been prouder of her daughter at that moment as she entered, head held high to pass through the line of guards and approached the dais. Sera trailed her, head bent demurely. A high priest who would perform the official duty of presenting Lexi her title came to stand before her. To his side another priest held a velvet pillow with a golden tiara upon it. The ceremony began to a hushed crowd as Lexi took her oath to become the Second Primary and Heir to the Abrasax legacy. As the tiara was placed upon her head she curtsied deeply to her parents and than turned to the now cheering crowd.

  
Before the cries had even begun to die down the far doors of the throne room were thrown open and Rush Valiante entered followed by a hoard of Sargons and Feline Splices, guns drawn. Caine stood and pulling his mauler descended the dais to stand before his daughter. Chaos was beginning to erupt among the guests who were quickly pushing back against far walls and behind tables piled high with food and decorations. Kal was at his side.

  
Rush bowed mockingly.

  
“Guards surround and arrest these invaders,” Caine ordered.

  
Less than half of the Royal fleet made to move, some coming to stand around the Royal family others moving to engage the enemy. The rest remained at attention as though they had become deaf.

  
“Stinger get the Aegis down here now,” Caine growled into his com but was met with nothing but static.

  
“They won’t be coming to your aid Your Majesty, we have the planet under a barrier to all other entry but our own and no communication,” Rush said with satisfaction as he raised his hand to give the command to his contingent to open fire.

Layla and her companions had remained stationary with the other guards who were loyal to her treacherous brother. As Rush made to start his attack she sprang into action shooting the two guards on her sides in the head and turning to join Caine and Kal her shield engaged as gunfire erupted everywhere. Argus had taken out three more Skyjackers as he joined Sera who was defending Lexi and Jupiter with Kiza’s aide, shielding them as he pushed them towards the back side of the dais.

  
“Kiran said there’s a pulse bomb working in the castle that’s keeping all ships out and blocking their communications with us. You need to get to it now and shut it down. Dela knows where it is,” he spoke hurriedly as Dela joined the concealed group, firearms drawn and a small cut across her forehead.

  
Sera nodded grasping Lexi’s hand to exit but was quickly caught off guard when Argus kissed her fiercely and stepped back into the melee before she could process what had just happened.

  
Blood was everywhere and Caine had looked to his daughter and Jupiter to make sure they were out of harm’s way before he let his military training and bestial nature take control. Sargons swept through the air fighting the skyjackers who were still loyal to their King as Caine began taking down other guards he’d trusted. The screaming guests were trying to find any exit they could use to escape the raging battle.

  
Caine had been eyeing Rush as his primary target for death when Layla powered off her bracelet and leapt high her wings flapping to land before her brother. The look on his face went quickly from surprise to rage as he rushed forward to engage her. Pulling a huge broadsword from his back he made to cut her down in one stroke when two blades flashed quicker than he could process to entrap the heavy sword and their personal battle had begun.

  
Kal fought at his father’s side, surprised at first when he killed a Skyjacker who he’d known for many years who engaged him in a fight. He should feel remorse but instead his blood was boiling. These people who his family’s life had been entrusted to were working hard to eliminate them and as his eyes blazed amber he found he wanted to take them all down.  
Kiran and Marcus had also powered down their bracelets and were relishing the battle before them like the skilled soldiers they were. But as Marcus fought he kept looking for the one figure he truly wanted to kill and he found him. Leaping into the air he used his shield to slam into Brecken Delos, a smile full of fangs.

  
“Today you die by my hands,” he growled

  
Brecken recovered from the impact and charged at the Lycantant.

Jupiter raced with Lexi, Kiza and Sera following Dela away from the sounds of heavy gunfire in the throne room, praying with all her heart that Caine and Kal would survive. They descended quickly down several flights of stairs till Dela stopped and indicated quiet. They were several feet from the door to Rush’s old office and there were three guards outside the door scanning the surroundings and protecting the entryway. Dela took to the rafters silently and crept towards the guards, her scent concealed. As she perched above them she drew her two short blades and barring her fangs she leapt upon them. Caught surprised, she made short work of them before they could fire a shot at her. Standing before the door she motioned for the women who had been watching to approach. Kiza and Sera both had their mauler’s drawn and Dela thrust the door opened.  
Tallan was busily running his hands along a console surrounded by three more guards.

  
“Kill them,” he shouted when the door burst open to reveal Dela.

  
Her eyes flashed silver as she speed forward towards the firing guards flinging herself into the air to throw one of her blades striking one of the guards straight through the heart. Kiza and Sera entered firing dead on and killing the other two guards. Tallan drew his own gun as he stumbled back from the console suddenly very much afraid. With a quick glance at a side door that he could escape out of. Firing at the women he made a mad dash and than Dela was directly before him. Her other blade penetrated his chest.

  
“I knew your were false,” he stuttered, blood spurting from his mouth his shaking hands gripping her shoulders.

  
“No you were the one who was false and your plan ends here,” she said driving her blade to the hilt watching the life leave his eyes with satisfaction.

  
Kiza brought Jupiter and Lexi inside and quickly closed the door. It was possible more guards could arrive. Sera rushed to the console Tallan had been sitting at and tried to work through his encrypted data.

  
“I’m not as good at this as Kiran or Argus,” she struggled working as fast as she could trying to remember everything Argus had taught her.

  
Argus who was still upstairs fighting, who had kissed her after all this time, his life was in her delicate hands right now. Sera drove into the work with determination.

The battle raged on as Caine took a moment to locate his son and make sure he was still safe. Kal was holding his own and with a renewed sense of satisfaction Caine continued flying and dipping, his gravity boots flashing as he took out a heavily armed Sargon. Most of the guests had found ways to escape out into hallways and the gardens scrambling to reach their vessels to be rescued from the chaos inside the throne room. But coms were still down and confusion and disorder reigned among them.

  
Marcus was now engaged in heavy hand to hand combat with Brecken, both bloody but both still filled with rage. Kiran was flying everywhere her staff piecing and glowing as she took on six attackers. Argus was beside Kal working in tandem to take out more enemies. They were sorely outnumbered but the body count along the throne room floor continued to grow.  
As Caine landed near Argus and Kal working with them protecting their backs he finally heard the voice he’d been waiting for.

  
“Caine we’re coming, the barrier that was in place has lifted,” Stinger spoke urgently to his King and friend.

  
As reinforcements and the Aegis descended into the room the battle was quickly finished. The guests had finally been extracted to their waiting ships and were quickly portaling away. Those who hadn’t been killed were quickly arrested and cuffed. Bodies were everywhere and blood pooled across the granite floor of the throne room. Kiran was at Marcus side seeing how bad his wounds were as Brecken Delos gave a final twitch before his life exited his body at their feet.

  
Argus was heaving beside Kal and the King when Stinger came to them.

  
“Gods Caine your alive!” Stinger said embracing him. “When we couldn’t reach you or get into the atmosphere I was fearing the worst!”

  
“You got here just in time,” Caine leaned heavily against his friend.

  
Stinger embraced Kal as well seeing that he had several injuries of his own that needed attending to but he was standing tall despite the rush of adrenaline leaving his body and the pain setting in. Argus had gone to join Kiran and was helping to support Marcus between them. The back doors of the throne room burst open as Jupiter rushed in to the bloody sight followed by Lexi, Sera, Kiza and Dela. Both Lexi and Jupiter rushed to Caine crying and embracing him. Kal joined them, they had survived a brutal attack as a family and come out whole. Stinger ran to Kiza holding her tight while Sera and Dela went to their trio of companions. Sera’s hands were flying over Marcus, assessing his condition demanding he be given attention immediately.

  
Marcus laughed despite the pain and took Sera’s frantic hands in his, “ I’ve been in much worse condition Sera, I’ll live.”

  
“We have you to thank Sera for stopping all of this just at the right time,” Kiran said the least injured.

  
“You did it Sera,” Argus told her so proud in that moment of the little splice.

  
“I did it thinking of you,” she said trembling as she threw her small body at him and kissed him fiercely.

  
“Well that’s an interesting development,” Kiran said a bit surprised.

  
Dela had remained a step back but when Sera stepped away from a blushing Argus she finally had the moment to embrace her lost brothers. They joined in a circle, heads pressed together sharing their pack bond for the first time in a long time.

  
Kal had watched every interaction a growing fear gripping him. Where was Layla?

When Layla and Rush came together at their first clash of blades Layla had leaned in snarling.

  
“You won’t find killing me this time so easy,” her eyes bright silver orbs.

  
“I will crush you beneath me once and for all,” Rush snarled back.

  
The challenge had been thrown and Rush would destroy his Alpha or be killed in the process. Only one of them could survive.

  
Layla flipped backwards sheathing her blade and firing at the same time. Rush engaged his shield and spun away from her shots returning his broadsword and firing back. Layla took to the air drawing Rush up as they circled the air between fighting enemies firing at each other. She gave a quick look to see Kal fighting with Argus at his back before shooting for the open doors of the garden drawing Rush out.

  
She flew upwards fast feeling a bullet graze her shoulder, she flipped and fired back diving hard and holstering her gun drew one of her blades striking at Rush’s quickly engaged shield hard and crashing him into one of the tower walls of the Alcazar.

Kal rushed for the open garden doors hearing the continued sound of gunfire. The sun was just beginning to set and he could see Layla and Rush battling hard in the skies above him. As Rush maneuvered below another of Layla’s blade swings he grabbed her foot and spun her throwing her to the castle wall, mortar and stone crumbling at the impact.

  
Kal powered up his boots and prepared to take off when his father’s firm hand on his shoulder held him down.

  
“Kal you can’t get involved,” he said softly but commandingly.

  
“What are you talking about,” he went to move his father’s tightening grip.

  
“This is an Alpha challenge. Only one of them can survive and you can’t intervene,” Caine said looking at the three remaining members of the pack mates stoically watching their kin battle to the death.

  
Looking back to the skies, Layla had recovered and was swirling above Rush dodging his shots and attempts to engage her in hand to hand combat. He felt helpless watching but it was all he could do as his heart pounded in his chest.

Layla slashed out with her blade and a roar, cutting through Rush’s shield and landing a long gash across his chest. He flew back out of her reach, surprised he’d taken a deep hit. No she couldn’t win, not this time. She came at him again but he ducked the blade, grabbing her wrists and turning the force of her flight he threw her into the building again and ran her along the wall pushing her deep, the crumbling stone raking through the fabric of her lower uniform and cutting into flesh. Layla threw her legs around his lower limbs and pulled around breaking his grasp on her wrists and forcing his face into the stone. The impact cut open his cheek and rupture his eye. Screaming in agony he threw a punch out catching her hard in the ribs and forcing her back. He didn’t give her a moment to recover as he hurtled at her in his half blind rage landing another fist below her breast bone right into the place he’d speared her two years ago. The air left her lungs and Layla struggled to breath as Rush’s hand grabbed her neck squeezing what little air she had.

  
The garden had a small columned terrace along the right side and Rush flipped in the air and sped towards it, Layla’s throat in his tight grip. The collision would break her body and kill her. A wild gleam filled Rush’s good eye as he looked into her face to watch the fear of the last moments of her life. He wasn’t prepared for the calm glint of silver in her eyes reflected by the dying sun. Teichin is a true art form, deadly when used by the right opponent and Rush realized his mistake too late. Layla had placed both her hands upon his arm and as the terrace rushed towards their forms she twisted pulling his arm with her drawing all the force he had exerted into her own body as she altered their positions and thrust her legs into his chest as he crashed through the stone supports. His body was shattered, bones crushed, internal organs rupturing as he lay there in the wreckage, blood welling from his mouth. Layla hadn’t come out unscathed. Her shoulder had caught a column and the collar bone on her right side was broken, the arm hanging limp.

  
But the challenge had to be finished. Layla straddled Rush’s crushed chest and leaned in close with her good arm to grip his face.

  
“You were supposed to be dead,” he choked on his own blood.

  
“Only the unworthy meet death’s hand,” she growled opening her mouth, fangs wide as she tore into his throat.

  
His blood filled her mouth as the last beats of his heart covered her face and chin in a final spurt before he was still, his one purple eye glazed and unseeing. Layla rose and stepped back from his body, blood dripping from her chin. Then she threw her head back and howled with agony at what she had had to do.

  
Argus, Marcus and Dela who had watched the fight barely breathing now joined the sorrow by joining her howl with their own. Despite Rush’s deception he had still been pack and they mourned the passing of their brother.

  
Caine released his grip on Kal’s shoulder and he rushed to her side. Her head was bowed now and he placed an unsure hand on her good shoulder. She turned her face towards him slowly, her eyes not seeing him at first till he reached a hand up to lightly cup her blood coated cheek. The silver left her eyes and two luminous purple iris looked into his face before she crumpled against him. Her good arm encircled him tightly as they sank to the ground and he gathered her trembling form into his arms. Caine came up to them.

  
“She needs medical attention Kal,” he said reaching out to help carry her.

  
A warning growl in Kal’s throat caused Caine to stop his hands. His son was looking at him his fangs slightly barred and his eyes blazing. Caine bowed his head to his son for the first time and moved aside as Kal lifted Layla easily and strode towards the Aegis ship docked nearby with it’s full medical bay. She lost consciousness from the pain and exhaustion but as she drifted away she felt some peace in Kal’s scent enveloping her in his strength.


	16. Chapter 16

Layla awoke nearly two days later groggy and very sore. Looking around the room she was in it was bathed in afternoon sunlight, an elegant space of rose colored walls. A fireplace rose high to one side and tables and comfortable chairs decorated the space. A balcony with two tall french doors was open and long curtains billowed in the air from outside. She turned her head and saw a metal stand with an intravenous bag containing a teal green liquid that was running into a tube connected to her arm. She recognized it as a concoction of Sera’s, a healing nutritious blend. Beside the medical equipment a form was sitting in a chair close to the luxurious bed. A book was laying limp in her lap and her head was hanging backward, a small snore reaching Layla’s ears as she looked at Lexi.

  
She struggled to start to rise and found an arm thrust across her midsection that tightened at her movement.

  
“You need to stay still,” a voice mumbled from beside her.

  
Kal was sleeping lightly beside her, his face turned in her direction in a deep pillow, his eyes still closed. His hand relaxed against her but continued to hold her. A snort from the chair brought Lexi’s head up as she looked at Layla.

  
“Your up,” she smiled sleepily.

  
“How long have I been out,” she asked sinking back into the plush mattress of the bed but placing a warm hand on Kal’s arm.

  
Lexi placed her book down and leaned closer to Layla.

  
“It’s been two days. Your shoulder was badly broken so my mother ordered the medical team to use ReGenex on you to speed the healing. She was a little torn, knowing how she feels about the product but she knew it would help you. We’ve all taken turns sitting with you except my crazy brother who hasn’t left you since we settled you here. Frankly I’m surprised his smell didn’t wake you sooner, he could use a serious shower,” she said wrinkling her nose.

  
Kal raised his arm and gave her the finger before returning it to clasp Layla again.

  
“I’ll go get Sera, she’ll want to look you over,” Lexi said getting up and leaving them alone.

  
Kal opened his eyes then and rose up to kiss Layla softly. She turned into his embrace, he was safe and so was she.

  
Brushing strands of her loose hair, he caressed her face the memory of watching her fight Rush fresh in his mind.

  
“I was so worried that I was going to lose you,” he said hoarsely. “And there was nothing I could do but watch you."

  
She reached out to touch his cheek, “I had too much to live for to let that happen,” she said softly pressing her forehead to his, inhaling his scent.

  
Sera found them like that when she entered and cleared her throat. Layla laughed gently and turned away from Kal.

  
“Well I see my patient has finally regained consciousness,” she said giving Kal a small nod as she set about looking Layla over.

  
Between the two of them they helped her to sit up while Kal placed pillows behind her to support her. Her shoulder ached but felt whole as she started to rotate it.

  
“Can you please wait till I’ve had a look at the injury,” Sera said sternly as she pulled out a medical tablet.

  
“Yes doctor,” she replied mockingly

  
Kal had settled beside her cross legged and he smiled. Layla looked almost like her old self. Sera held the tablet up against Layla’s shoulder getting an instant x-ray of her collarbone. There was still small fracture marks but the bones looked solid. Pulling the covers down further she had Layla lean forward so she could remove the bandages at her lower back. The scars were still a little pink but they were healing well. She left the bandages off and let Layla lean back against the slightly tender skin.

  
Sera looked pleased with Layla’s recovery and settled down beside her on the bed.

  
“How are you feeling,” she asked gently asking about Layla’s mental state instead of her physical being.

  
Layla looked down for a moment at her hands. She could still feel Rush’s neck and the taste of his blood lingered in her throat. For Lycantants and especially pack mates their blood wasn’t just something that ran through their bodies, it carried memories and emotion. That connection would take longer to heal that her body.

  
“It’s going to take time,” she said raising her head to look Sera in the eyes.

  
Sera nodded and placed a reassuring hand on her friends own. Kal couldn’t quite understand what Layla was experiencing but knew that her emotional scars would linger long past her physical recovery.

  
“Well if your feeling up to it, everyone would like to see you,” Sera said giving her hand a light squeeze.

  
Layla nodded and Sera left to leave and let her pack mates in. Kal moved to leave the bed to give her some time alone with them when she reached out suddenly and grabbed his hand.

  
“Will you please stay,” she asked him.

  
“Of course,” he said coming close to face her. “I just thought you’d want to be alone with them as your pack.”

  
“Your my pack too,” she told him, looking into his eyes trying to convey her deep feelings for him.

  
He said nothing but kissed her and continued to hold her hand as Argus, Marcus and Dela, whose hair was no longer dyed auburn, entered. They didn’t speak but came to the bed and Dela reached a hand out to Layla. Marcus remained standing taking Dela’s other hand while Argus sat on the bed taking his other hand and than reaching out to Kal to embrace his own hand. Kal was momentarily surprised as he watched them slowly close their eyes and than he felt the kinship that filled them and flowed into him. Their joy of reunion, their sorrow for Rush they were sharing it amongst themselves and with him. He closed his own eyes and tried to process all the emotions circling them. When the feelings began to abate Layla released his hand to turn fully to Dela and he felt odd loosing the connection.

  
“Oh Dela thank you so much for what you did here,” Layla said. “And without what you gave us none of this would have been possible.”

  
“None of this would have been possible without you Layla,” Dela replied shaking her head. “You took the most risks and it was because of you the Royal Family is safe.”

  
Layla looked to each of her pack mates, finally together again and than to Kal. Yes he was safe for now but for how long. She didn’t speak but he could see the hardening of her resolve. Lord Thran hadn’t been there and had probably never intended to be, expecting Rush to capture his bride to be and end the rest of the royal family while he maintained a safe distance. Nothing would be over till Thran was captured and imprisoned.

  
Pushing these dark thoughts to the back of her mind she asked after Kiran who had been requested by the King and Queen to inspect all the tech equipment for what Rush and Tallan had been doing under their noses. She had stopped by that morning to inquire into Layla’s recovery and been satisfied enough to return to her work.

  
“Argus has been helping her but he was mostly concerned about you,” Dela said. “Though now that you’re awake he’ll be eager to get back to helping her. Unless of course he’s distracted by a small Apis doctor.” Dela said wickedly as Argus blushed.

  
Kal wanted to laugh having witnessed the kiss Sera had given him at the end of the throne room battle but Layla just raised an eyebrow at her little brother.

  
“And you Marcus,” Layla asked, “Did you end it?”

  
Marcus nodded at her a gleam of self satisfaction in his eyes. Neither of them needed to speak the details of Brecken Delos’ death and Layla nodded in approval. The group prepared to leave not wanting to tire their Commander.

  
“Their Royal Majesties also want to have an audience with you once you’re feeling ready for it,” Dela reported to her.

  
‘’Of course,” Layla responded knowing they’d want to discuss what happened and what to expect for the future.

  
She began to pull the covers off and made to stand.

  
“Whoa, not this instant!” Kal exclaimed as he reached out to stop her.

  
“Layla they’re not expecting you to get dressed as soon as you’ve woken up and present yourself to them,” Dela said laughing and shaking her head. “Once a commander always a commander. They didn’t want to intrude on you while your still healing. They’re so grateful for all you’ve done but you still need to rest so it’s at your convenience.”

  
Layla nodded, she wasn’t used to these new circumstances. Her pack mates left her and Kal alone and Kal eased her back onto the pillows.

  
“You really would have stepped right out of here and gone straight to see my parents,” he said shaking his head and smiling.

  
“I’m just not used to be treated this way,” she explained. “When your superiors request an audience you obey. That’s what I’m used to doing no matter my condition.”

  
“Well you can consider my parents different from that but I can see that you’re in need of something more than laying in this bed. What was it you told me after less than 12 hours of almost dying? Oh yes you’re not one of those weak females I’m used to dealing with,” Kal said remembering her comment at Stinger’s farm.

  
She smiled at him, “No I’m not” she said brushing his cheek.

  
“Okay than how about we start with something small,” he said getting off the bed and coming to the side of the bed.

  
First he detached the IV and than removed the covers and as she made to stand he moved to lift her up into his arms and began to carry her to a side door.

  
“I’m pretty sure I can walk myself,” she told him not wanting him to know she intensely liked the feeling of being in his arms.

  
“I know but I like holding you like this,” he smiled down at her.

  
He opened the door and carried her into a large bathroom. Pale pink granite gleamed across the floor to a large pool sized bathtub. Three attendants were filling the large cross shaped bath with steaming, fragrant water. Kal settled her onto a cushioned bench beside the water.

  
“Thank you,” he said to three elegantly dressed women. “I can handle it from here.”

  
They bowed and left the space. Behind her Layla could see two sinks before celling tall mirrors and a large glass enclosed shower to the right of them. Directly across from the now full tub was a huge rounded open balcony with curtains draw to the sides to expose a beautiful vista outside. Kal began to undo the lightly tied bodice of her night clothes at the front and the sides. Two clasps at her shoulders released the front and allowed the back to slip from around her wings, her breasts barred she looked at him a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He chuckled and helped her to her feet, now untying the front of her light pants and removed each of her feet from the softly pooled material. She was now completely naked and he stepped close to her, his hands resting on her bare hips.

  
“Would my Commander mind if I joined her,” he asked softly.

  
“Your Commander would expect nothing less soldier,” she responded leaning into his body her arousal filling his nose.

  
“Plus your sister was right, you could use a bath as well,” she said playfully turning away towards the water as he leaned in to kiss her.

  
Kal undressed as she descended smooth stone steps into the blissful warmth. She stopped as her hips crested the water and began to use her hands to dripple the liquid along her arms. The bath smelled of night blooming jasmine and it was soothingly pleasant to her sensitive nose. She heard Kal enter the water but didn’t turn around as she felt his bare chest against her back.

  
“Do you mind your wings getting wet, I know some Skyjackers don’t feel comfortable with that?” he asked stroking the soft purple feathers.

  
“No I don’t mind it. My wings were specifically designed with swimming in mind. Water clings less heavily to them than most others.”

  
Kal came to her side than and took her hand lightly leading her deeper into the center of the bath. Leaning backwards, the water helping to cushion her sore body she dipped her head back letting her hair become completely submerged. Kal moved to come behind her and as she came back up he began to massage shampoo into her head and down here locks. It was such a strange feeling to be treated as royalty by a royal. He added a softening conditioner afterwards using a small pitcher to run water through her now shimmering black and purple locks. He lead her back towards the shallow end and began to soap up a loofa sponge. He began at her neck soaping up her skin, snarling lightly at the heavy bruising still visible from her fight with Rush. He was careful of her collar bone and than worked down her back between her wings and lightly against the still healing scars that brushed her hip bones. Than he took time to wash down each feather of her wings watching the water bead and drip back into the bath. He than moved through the water to face her. Not making eye contact he continued his gently bathing of her body, down her arms and massaging her hands. Than along her breasts, watching the nipples harden even in the warm water from his touch. Despite the fragrant water he could still strongly smell her spicy essence and how it aroused him. But he continued down her breast bone along her scar and than across the hardened muscles of her stomach. When he had finished Layla submerged, allowing he soapy bubbles to float languidly across the water surface. He took each one of her floating legs and gently continued his cleaning, pressing soft kisses to her ankles and calves as he did. It was highly erotic and her pulse was speeding up. Standing she stepped towards Kal to take the sponge from his hands.

  
“Would Your Majesty allow me to return the favor,” she asked staring up into his face trying to calm her heightened arousal.

  
As he had with her, she began to scrub at his neck and his shoulders and he closed his eyes at her ministrations. As she worked across his chest and abdomen she saw pink scars from his own recent battle and she found it stimulating, For a soldier, scars were a mark of pride. His back carried more scars, some deeper that were still healing. He’d fought hard and the thought of how dangerous it had been made her pause to run a finger over one of the scars. She should have been at his side she thought. Kal felt her stop and turned to face her, seeing her brow furrowed.

  
“What’s wrong,” he asked her softly, grasping her chin and raising her eyes to his.

  
“I put you and your family in danger even as I was trying to keep them safe,” she said guilt filling her purple eyes.

  
Kal took the sponge from her hand and stepped in close to her.

  
“My family is alive because of you,” he said kissing her soundly.

  
She leaned in desperately to his lips needing to feel they were both alive as he lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. He lead them out into the deeper water, kissing her passionately. The water helped support her body as she reached into the watery depth to stroke his already hard erection. Without hesitation she guided him inside her and pressed against his chest harder. He moaned against her mouth and she moved to kiss his throat, running her hand up the nape of his neck into his damp hair. He held her hips controlling the rhythm of his strokes as she moaned into his neck. The stress of their ordeal bought them closer to the edge faster than expected and when she came gripping him and practically sobbing Kal released himself deeply. Too deeply his eyes flashed open as he realized his knot was too close to her throbbing pussy. Trying to pull her upward she suddenly gripped his body harder and looked into his face. As she held his slightly panicked gaze she eased her legs open wider and allowed her body to take in his knot. She threw her head back as she felt the stretch of her swollen pussy pulling him in fully, locking their bodies together. The climax that Kal had felt before was nothing compared to the shudder that coursed through his body at that moment. He could to nothing but cling to her body. Than something more instinctual seem to take over Kal’s senses and as he looked to Layla’s exposed throat his fangs were suddenly barred and he bit her hard, breaking the skin and tasting her blood. She hissed sharply but made no move to break the bite. He was marking her as his mate, a sign to any other potential suitors that she belonged to him. Whether he understood his actions logically he felt them on a primal level.

  
As Kal began to come down from the ecstasy of his climax he could feel Layla’s body still wrapped around him as the water rippled around them and the coppery tang of her blood in his mouth. He felt guilty as he began to lick at the bite at her neck from his teeth. She was still healing and he’d just given here a new wound.

  
“I’m sorry” he mumbled into her neck.

  
“For what,” she said feeling a contentment she’d never experienced before.

  
“I didn’t mean for this to happen, at least not like this.” Kal felt confused and apprehensive that he had forced this upon her.

  
Still holding her thighs he moved slowly backwards to the steps of the bath, sitting with her straddled across his lap on the warm stones. He had no idea how long they’d be joined together like this. Steam curled around her form as she searched for the right words to alleviate his anxiety. He may have been part Lycantant but it didn’t mean he truly understood what had happened between them.

  
“Kal,” she said softly reaching out to pull his forehead to hers. “Nothing that just happened was wrong or unwanted. I wouldn’t have allowed you to mate me if I didn’t want it."

  
She began to plant light kisses across his forehead, than his temples and closed eyes before taking his mouth again. Pulling away he suddenly barred his own throat for her but she just planted small kisses along his neck and collar.

  
Seeing his confusion again she tried to explain.

  
“Lycantant females only mark their mates during heat,” she told him. “Right now you’ve laid claim to me as a sign that I belong to you.”

  
His knot was slowly loosening and as he slipped from her body he missed the contact but he was beginning to understand how their relationship had changed dramatically. She had given herself to him willingly, accepting him as her one true mate and the bond between them now was stronger than ever. He held her closely, his face against her chest, his chin dipped in the water that still swirled around them as she wrapped her arms around his head.

  
“I love you,” she said suddenly in to his hair.

  
And he gripped her hard looking up into her soft eyes. He couldn’t seem to find the words to express how deeply he loved her too in that moment and could only kiss her pouring his emotions into her lips. She sighed in understanding and than slipped from his lap to stand, reaching a hand out to him.

  
They left the bath together and Kal spent time drying her body and wings before reaching for a new set of pale violet clothing, similar to the soft sleepwear she’d been wearing. He helped her dress before toweling himself off and dressing as she watched him. He scooped her up again in his arms and she let him carry her back to the bed chamber where the bed had been refreshed with new sheets and pillows. He settled her gently into the new bedding before crawling in beside her and drawing her close. She was his and he belonged to her he thought as they drifted off to sleep.

  
The next morning, Layla awoke first and gently extracted herself from Kal’s still sleeping form. He’d gotten much less sleep than she had and she was feeling restless now from so much time abed. Seeing clothing that had been laid out for her she began to dress quietly choosing a deep purple shirt that buttoned down the sides and allowed for full use of her wings at her back. The sleeves were sheer and flowed down her arms brushing her skin softly. But she choose a pair of military styled pants feeling more comfortable by their close fit. She walked barefoot towards the open balcony, stepping out into the fresh morning air. The gardens spread out below and she could see that complete repairs had been made to the terrace she had destroyed with Rush’s death. Looking away still not ready to process the feelings that moment had created in her she could make out the small form of the Queen spreading a yoga mat out. Looking back at Kal’s sleeping form she decided to descend on her freshly cleaned wings out into the glowing morning and to Queen Jupiter below.

  
Jupiter looked at her in surprise for a moment as Layla alighted gently and than took a knee before the Queen bowing her head deeply.

  
“I hope I didn’t disturb Your Majesty by my sudden intrusion,” she said standing to take in the small queen dressed simply in a yoga combination of dark green.

  
“Not at all, I was just surprised to see you up and looking so healthy already. Please call me Jupiter,” she said suddenly coming forward and embracing the Lycantant her arms gentle but full of thankfulness.

  
The move caught Layla by astonishment but she returned the embrace. Unsure of what to say next, Jupiter turned and settled onto her mat beginning to stretch her neck muscle in preparation for her morning routine.

  
“Are you familiar with yoga?” she asked Layla.

  
“Yes, many of the movements are similar to the exercises I’ve been trained in.” she replied.

  
“Than if you’re feeling up to it you’re welcome to join me. There are extra mats by the stairs,” Jupiter said continuing to now stretch her arms and upper body.

  
Layla retrieved one and laid it out beside the Queen beginning to stretch her own stiff and sore muscles. It felt good to feel her body begin to loosen. She began to follow Jupiter’s easy poses as they worked towards more strenuous movements. Jupiter was amazed at the easy grace Layla displayed as they moved in tandem.

Kal woke suddenly reaching out to find Layla gone and a small panic filling him. He rose from the bed quickly and went to the bathroom chamber to find it empty of her presence. Back in the bedroom he noticed her bed clothes neatly folded on a chair and he made to change himself quickly as he exited the room to a hallway that he followed to the throne room thinking that perhaps she had gone to meet with his parents. Descending the main staircase he found the room empty and was turning towards his father’s office when he caught her scent flowing softly from the open doors that lead into the gardens. As he stepped towards the door he was greeted by the strange scene of his mother and Layla doing yoga together on the expansive lawn outside. He watched them silently oddly pleased by the interaction but also concerned that Layla was pushing her still healing body. As she came into a full handstand her eyes suddenly met his and he could tell from her smile that his concerns were unfounded. She was not even close to the weak females he’d spent his whole life surrounded by. She was a solider who had seen more horrors and injuries than he could imagine.

  
He felt the presence of his father suddenly behind him and the two men stood watching for a time before Caine spoke to his son.

  
“Let’s leave them in peace to finish,” he said leading his son away and heading to his office.

  
Kal followed him, a last glance at his new mate bending easily backward.

  
In the office, Caine requested food and drink to be brought to them knowing his son had had very little nourishment over the last few days as he’d kept constant watch over Layla. As they sat together at a table near Caine’s desk, Kal found himself ravenous now that his concern for Layla was abating. Caine didn’t speak watching his son eat heartily. He’d seen the look of loving concern on Kal’s face as he’d watched Layla and smelled the mingled scents emanating off his son’s body. Caine knew his son had bedded other women but none had ever held his interest the way this Lycantant warrior had. He’d thought often if his children would find the love that he had with Jupiter and he was inwardly pleased that Kal had seemed to find it in a woman who was strong in so many ways and not some empty headed Entitled. Though that she was a splice and former Commanding Officer who had been declared dead was sure to be a contentious point across the Verse. But than again so had he and Jupiter.

  
The door to the office opened suddenly admitting a flushed and sweaty Jupiter, her arm linked comradely with the smiling Lycantant who looked like she hadn’t even been close to breaking a sweat despite the workout. Caine and Kal both rose as the women entered and Jupiter left Layla’s side to come to her son and press a kiss to his cheek as she embraced him before giving Caine a quick kiss on the lips.

  
Layla who had remained near the door now bent her knee and bowed deeply to her King.

  
“Your Majesty,” she said standing and coming into standard military stance before him.

  
“At ease soldier, there’s no need for formality here,” he told her.

  
Not an easy thing to do for someone who had been bred for military life and holding superiors to high esteem.

  
“Here come and have a seat to eat something,” Kal said to her taking her arm and leading her to a place beside him as she struggled with how to behave.

  
“I’ll be back to join you as soon as I’ve showered and changed,” Jupiter said grabbing a small pastry as she strode from the office. “I’ve gained some knew competition,” she said smiling at Layla as she left.

  
Layla tried to relax as Caine settled back into a chair at the table and Kal filled a plate for her. It was a tasty meal and filled Layla’s rumbling stomach though she did find herself comparing it to the simple yet flavorful meals Sera had made for them back on Earth. How could something that had happened not long ago seem so distant now she wondered. Her shoulder was aching a little in protest as she instinctively began to stretch it. As she did she felt Caine’s eyes upon her and realized too late that the bite mark on her other shoulder had been exposed as the shirt shifted. She stopped her movements instantly to meet his gaze and expecting to see disappointment. He of anyone would be aware of what that bite meant. Kal misinterpreting her sudden stop rose to inspect her injured shoulder.

  
“Is it bothering you?” he asked concerned. “ You shouldn’t have overworked it.”

  
“No it’s okay,” she said softly still looking at Caine but his expression hadn’t become hard but softened watching his son admonish her.

  
He did know what that bite implied and it would require a more in-depth talk, especially with Jupiter. Their son had chosen his life partner and mate. He smiled at her, feeling suddenly very honored that she was now also his pack.

  
She looked down then in relief before she smiled and looked back to the still very overloaded plate Kal had put together for her.

  
Jupiter returned with Lexi and made plates for themselves eating very informally in Caine’s office. Lexi had taken a seat beside Layla and gave her a friendly hug.

  
“It’s so good to see you up around,” she said between mouthfuls. “I heard you even joined my mother at yoga. She said she was very impressed but I told her you were the most skillful woman I knew.”

  
Layla still couldn’t believe she was sitting around a table having a casual meal with the most powerful family in the Verse and she felt oddly comfortable.

  
“I tried to keep to some of the easier poses,” Jupiter said, “But Layla seemed so comfortable I pushed it a little further and she surpassed even my harder poses.”

  
“Your Majesty is very skilled herself,” Layla said.

  
“Jupiter, please,” she reminded Layla. “We’ve been through too much and have you to thank for keeping our family safe. You’ve earned my profound respect and a debt that can’t be repaid.”

  
Layla sighed and put her fork down.

  
“Thank you Jupiter though I feel a deep sense of guilt that I had to put your family in danger in order to save them,” she said.

  
“There was no other way,” Caine reassured her speaking as one soldier to another. “You and your team are truly an exceptional group of individuals. We’ll have time to talk more about what happened and what we can do in the future when we’re all together.”

  
He could tell Layla had more on her mind that was too serious for the moment. He wanted her to feel at ease right now, especially since her position with the royal family had changed dramatically. She nodded and returned to her plate as Lexi gabbed. Apparently she’d been receiving countless ridiculous floral arrangements and marriage proposals since she was now the most desired bachelorette in the Universe. Even “Uncle” Titus had sent one that she’d immediately dropped in the garbage. Caine growled lightly at that considering his unsavory history with the now Fifth Primary of the Abrasax house.

  
As they finished Kal stood.

  
“If it’s alright with you I’d like to take Layla on a tour of Thoran since she saw so little of it on her first visit,” he smiled thinking of the first moment they met in the sky outside.

  
Jupiter and Caine nodded at their son and he reached a hand out to Layla to help her stand. She bowed to the Royal Couple and Lexi as she followed him out. Lexi leaned her head on her hand and sighed as they left.

  
“I know he’s my brother and I should feel jealous but I just think it’s so beautiful how much they love each other,” Lexi said.

  
Jupiter choked on a piece of fruit as she looked at her daughter, than at Caine who was smiling.

  
“How did I miss that!” Jupiter exclaimed thinking know of how Kal hadn’t left her side since she’d been hurt.

  
“We’ll talk more about it later Jupiter but yes I think Lexi is right about how close they are,” Caine said gripping Jupiter’s hand.

  
“Huh,” she said tipping her head to the side as Lexi laughed and reached for another pastry.

“Why don’t you get your boots and maybe a different top,” Kal told her out in the throne room, brushing her arms along the soft material. “As long as you feel up to trying to keep up with me,” he jested.

  
“Is that a challenge Your Majesty?” she laughed raising an eyebrow.

  
She leaned up to him as if for a kiss than said, “Let’s hope you can keep up soldier,” before pulling away and stepping purposefully up the stairs towards her room.

  
Kal smiled crookedly after her and went to his own room to change and power up his boots.

  
In Layla’s room she found the bed freshly made again and delicate floral arrangements had been placed on the tables. Her night clothes had been replaced with a new set for the night in a deep magenta. Unbuttoning her top she found more standard military garb to a new cropped bra and military vest that accommodated her wings. Her gravity boots were at a corner of the bed looking like brand new and she slipped them on happily as well as her gloves to power them up. She felt more like her old self at that moment. On the bed stand her holster and mauler rested. After a pause she went to them and strapped it into place. Danger could come unexpectedly considering everything that had happened and now was not the time to be taking chances.

  
Back in the throne room, Kal raised an eyebrow at her holstered gun but didn’t say anything. He lead her out into the gardens and powered up his boots. She did the same and followed him up as they glided for a time across the beautiful gardens that lead out into a maze and than around the perimeter of the Alcazar. Layla saw practice areas in several places with Skyjackers training as Stinger looked on.

  
As they rounded back to the gardens Kal turned right and descended on a down draft to glide over a wooded valley. Layla followed reaching out at moments to brush the tree tops, her wings spread full as she glided. In the distance the woods gave way to rocky beach land and a crashing surf. Kal continued on across rolling waves and between wind shaped rock formations. Further along Layla saw a larger island with a tall cavernous mountain of rock and she knew it was their destination. Smiling she added extra power to her boots and began to skirt passed Kal. Laughing into the whipping wind he tried to pump harder. But with the added boost of her wings she landed on the sandy beach first. Kal was panting but he managed a bow at her success.

  
“So where are we Your Majesty,” she asked looking around at the deserted island and the swirling water. She noticed that deeper out into the water she could see broken, darkened arches being pounded by surf.

  
“Well I consider it my secret place,” he said. “I found it one day while I was wind surfing and was curious about those stone formations.”

  
He began to remove his shirt at that moment, than sat to begin removing his boots. Layla was slightly perplexed by his actions. They were alone out here but he hadn’t brought any blankets and sand in delicate places was not a pleasant thought. Seeing her look he laughed.

  
“While the thought is always appealing that isn’t why I brought you here. At least not this time,” he said coyly.

  
She was taken aback that he seemed to have been reading her thoughts but she had been exhibiting arousal as he’d taken his shirt off. He was very much in tune with her body.

  
“How long can you hold your breath,” he asked coming to stand before her.

  
“Um about 8 minutes,” she responded, her curiosity peaked.

  
Kal was impressed. “Then you might want to remove your boots and gun if you don’t want them to get wet,” he said turning to head out into the water.

  
Layla sat down and removed her boots and mauler. She then also removed her pants. If they were going for a swim her legs should be free for better movement. She joined him in the water which was surprisingly warmer than she’d expected. Kal began to swim towards the ruined archway and than dove beneath the water. Layla followed him as they descended further past schools of fish and tall swaying plants. They settled floating just above the sea floor and Kal clenched his fist at an object on the ground, reaching out to activate it. The water around them seemed to blow away as a sonic vibration pushed the sea away and held it like a giant bubble of air around the two. Layla settled onto the sandy floor and looked around in awe. Droplets of water splashed here and there as she looked up into the remains of a grand hall. The tall archways opened into what must have been a throne room. A dais covered in coral lead up to two plant covered darkened stone seats. Layla stepped in to the space and could feel stone beneath the layer of sand.

  
“What is this,” she asked amazed.

  
“The remains of the original rulers of this planet. When Seraphi Abrasax claimed Thoran as her own she subjugated the people here and caused the seas to rise to flood their homes and this castle. This is all that’s left now as a memory.”

  
“That’s terrible,” Layla said, “ I’m glad your mother is nothing like her even if she is her Recurrence. Jupiter never would have done something like this.”

  
Layla stepped to the wall of water around them and placed a hand through sending rivulets of sea water down her arm. Beyond the wall of water she could see broken stair wells and dark corridors. People had once walked these halls and now only the fish explored the empty ruins.

  
“It’s beautiful and sad at the same time. Thank you for sharing this with me,” she said looking at him.

  
“I’m glad you feel the same way I do at seeing it,” he said coming to stand beside her as he looked out into the watery kingdom beside her.

  
After some time of exploring the buried kingdom Kal spoke.

  
“We should go and check in with your team. I’m curious about what they’ve been up to while you’ve been recovering.”

  
She nodded and he took her head and lead her through the wall of water and released the activation of the bubble that had been around them. She felt the suction of the water around her pulled back into the place they had been and then they began to ascend to the surface.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Kiran had been working diligently at the console in Rush’s old office as she delved deeply into the modifications the previous tech expert had set in place. Tallan Juniper had been good at what he did but not as good as her. She was also very familiar with how his mind worked. He had actually been her teacher briefly when she had first joined the Legion and shown an aptitude for tech. He was something like a consultant that the Legion employed briefly. That is until she had begun to surpass his experience and proved her superior abilities. Still he seemed to have learned some new tricks since then. There were several bugs that were pinging from around the Alcazar. Even one in the royal couples bedroom. Pervert, she thought disgusted by the invasion of privacy he had violated.

  
The door opened as she continued to download information from the bugs before disabling them to admit Argus. He’d been in and out working with her, not nearly as present as he would have been in the past now that his attention had been occupied by a tiny Apis.

  
“Did your mistress give you leave to play for a bit,” she teased him.

  
Argus gave her a lite swat at her arm, smiling like a lovesick pup. Kiran just shook her head.

  
“Actually I came to get you to step away from your work. Layla’s up and about and she wanted to sit down and talk with everyone,” he said.

  
Stretching her muscular arms she stood.

  
“As our Commander wishes,” she said following him out after locking the console to anyone who may still want to get to the information contained within.

  
The two comrades left the office and ascended a staircase to the main floor and out into the long rounded floor above the throne room. Argus led her to Layla’s room and she found everyone else already assembled. Sera was looking Layla over again to check her healing. Marcus and Dela were seated at a round table talking about Dela’s experience with her new regiment and Argus moved to join them. Kiran approached Layla who she hadn’t seen awake since the battle and bowed to her, placing a fist to her chest. Layla approached her and gave her a strong hug.

  
“I heard you were a real beast during the battle,” she said to Kiran. “Thank you for your dedication to our cause.”

  
“We all did our part, especially you,” she replied slightly embarrassed by the praise.

  
Layla led her to the table which had been set with platters of food for the group and they all settled in. She didn’t partake of the fine spread still feeling full from breakfast earlier but let everyone else enjoy themselves. Sera made her drink some herbal tea of her own making and Layla leaned back in her chair looking at the faces of her team that was now complete with the addition of Dela. They had cleared this first battle but the war was still going. Layla became lost in thought as conversation drifted around her. Lord Alanine Thran, her father, would be working now to refocus and set a new plan in action and this time she didn’t have the benefit of overhearing it. He wouldn’t give up on what he wanted. She’d have to think like him, the man who had delighted in watching her and her pack brutally train as young children. She held half his DNA in her body and she realized with a shudder that much of her ability to plan and strategize came from him. She’d have to become more like him and his need for power knew no limits.

  
Setting her cup down she looked to her team, she could do this she determined. Sensing the change in atmosphere everyone stopped speaking and looked to their Commander and the steely gaze she’d assumed.

  
“We were able to stop this first attempt by Lord Thran to abduct Lexi and eliminate the Royal family but as my pack mates know he won’t let it end here,” Layla began. “I expect he’s taken to hiding for the time being, plotting his next move. Kiran you’ve been working with all of the tech that Tallan and Rush were using have you found any link to him?”

  
“Some. Rush was in communication with him through encrypted software. So far the signals seem to have bounced around a lot whether because Lord Thran was changing locations or it was made to look that way. I haven’t broken far enough through yet to make a final determination but I will,” Kiran said seriously.

  
“Dela you were the one watching Rush the most what can you tell me,” Layla turned to her little sister.

  
“Right before he left he had a conversation with Brecken. He was planning on going straight to Lord Thran but he didn’t say where. He told Brecken to keep him informed of what continued to happen here. He mentioned a name though, Aryadne,” she said softly.

  
Layla closed her eyes remembering the name. She’d been younger than them, being the third pack of Lycantants Thran had created. Layla and her pack had just been sold to the Legion as the young group was beginning their training. But Layla had watched them the last day before she was scheduled to leave. Aryadne had engaged one of the smaller members of her pack and Layla had watched horrified and angry as she slashed at him with a broadsword and ended up impaling him. Thran looked almost gleeful watching her and the most horrible part was the satisfaction that filled the young Lycantant’s blood splattered face. If she was somehow involved in all this she was far more dangerous than Rush.

  
“Alright this gives us a good starting point. Argus I want you to search for all information related to Aryadne and what happened with her pack. I don’t think they ended up with the Legion, I would have known,” Layla said thinking hard. “There’s going to be new Skyjackers coming to fill in the missing ranks. Dela I want you and Marcus to work with Stinger on vetting all of them.”

  
They nodded.

  
“How long do you think we have,” Sera asked softly not understanding the importance of Aryadne but sensing it was bad.

  
“Thran will let things cool down for a while before he makes another move. He knows we’ve outed him but he’s a patient man and the Verse is wide,” Layla responded. “Right now we need to gather as much intel as possible.”

  
Layla stood indicating the meeting was at an end and she needed some air. The rest of the group finished up and left to their assigned tasks as Layla stepped out onto the balcony to watch the changing colors as the sun set behind the castle. Sera had remained and she stepped softly to Layla’s side. The air brushed sweetly across their cheeks as they stood in silence.

  
“Have you talked to Kal about any of this yet? I noticed you didn’t include him in our meeting,” Sera said after some time.

  
Layla shook her head, “I thought it best to meet together alone. We’ll be debriefing them all tomorrow. Things have gotten complicated with him.”

  
“How so?” Sera questioned her friend.

  
Hesitating for a moment Layla turned towards Sera and pulled at her neck collar to reveal the slightly healing bite mark that would scar and remain a permanent part of her skin.

  
Sera’s eyes widened in happy surprise, “He’s claimed you as his mate, oh Layla that’s wonderful!”

  
She curtsied to Layla than, “Shall I start to call you Your Majesty now,” she said playfully.

  
“Please don’t ever call me that,” Layla said smiling.

  
“Is that why you had breakfast with them to break the happy news?” she asked.

  
“No they don’t know, well except the King,” Layla said looking back out at the vista before them. “I accidently exposed it to him at breakfast.”

  
A knock at the bedroom door interrupted the conversation as Layla bid them enter and Kal opened the door as Sera and Layla left the balcony.

  
“Well I’ll be on my way now,” Sera said looking meaningfully at Layla before curtseying at Kal who bowed to her.

  
“I’m sorry I saw everyone else leaving and I thought you were alone,” he apologized as Sera left.

  
“It’s alright we were just talking. I…I showed her your bite mark,” she said uncertain of how he’d feel about it.

  
He smiled broadly, he’d been feeling a little like she was somehow ashamed of what had happened between them.

  
“Honestly I was starting to feel like you were regretting your decision,” he said with relief.

  
Layla wrinkled her brow and took Kal’s hand leading him towards the bed. They needed to talk and Layla was painfully aware that even though he carried Lycantant genes he didn’t truly understand what that part of him meant.

  
Taking his hands she tried to find the right words.

  
“Kal I need to know if you really understand what happened when you claimed me as your mate yesterday,” she said looking up to his face. “Lycantants mate for life, I belong to you now till death takes me from this universe.”

  
He stared into her eyes and tightened his grasp on her hands.

  
“I know,” he said softly. “I may not be a full Lycantant but I can feel the deeper instinctual meaning of what it means. A part of me knew even from the first time we met that somehow you were meant for me. I couldn’t deny it no matter how hard I tried in the beginning. You belonged to me the moment I scented you that day in the sky.”

  
He leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers, “I know now I’ve been waiting for you.”

  
She sighed deeply feeling every piece of the bond they had developed, his words matching her own feelings for him.

  
“This isn’t going to be easy, you’re an Entitled and taking a Lycantant as your mate won’tbe well received,” she said despairingly.

  
He laughed suddenly and pulled back from her.

  
“Is that what’s really worrying you?” he asked. “It’s no different from my parents. They’ve faced the same kind of discrimination and come out stronger for it. Their love has defied all that. I’m not afraid of what anyone in this entire Verse thinks, I only care about what you think. To be honest everyone should be thinking how special you are, a warrior queen, stronger than even my own mother.”

  
“Do you really believe your family will be accepting of this?” she asked worried.

  
“My father already knows and I can only imagine how excited Lexi will be to consider you her sister. My mother may need a little time but you’ve already won her esteem and she knows the deep bond of loving a Lycantant.”

  
Kal released her hands and gently brushed her cheek easing her anxiety. Than he was kissing her and all her fears melted away as she tasted his lips. Their clothing was soon lost as they enjoyed the joining of their bodies and he knotted her twice more that night reveling in the completeness of how it made him feel. She was his, body and soul and he was hers.

The next morning they shared breakfast alone in her room and she shared her conversation with her team.

  
“Aryadne,” he said thinking seriously about what she had told him, “You’re really worried about her.”

  
“What I remember about her the most from my brief time watching her is her complete lack of a conscience. When she killed her pack mate before my eyes her face held no compassion at loss. If anything she was some how delighted. It makes her a very dangerous foe and if she’s working with Lord Thran nothing is beyond his capabilities.”

  
“Well we’ll see what my father thinks,” he said getting up and redressing.

  
They were all meeting in the conference room that afternoon for the first time since the events of Lexi’s Ascension Ball. Layla suited up in standard Legion gear as she prepared to leave with Kal.

  
They met the rest of the team in the throne room and walked together to meet his parents at the long table of the conference room where the last time Layla had been lead to a cell afterward. Lexi and Kiza were present as well as Stinger and Layla and her companions all stood at attention along the side of the table as they had at their first meeting.

  
“Please sit comfortably,” Caine told them his tone friendly yet serious. He was well aware that despite their success thwarting Rush’s original plan it wasn’t the end of their problems.

  
“First I want to thank all of you for the dangers you endured to help my family. You’ve earned our profound trust and we’re indebted to you. The Aegis has put a notice of apprehension out for Lord Thran as you all know but so far he seems to have gone into hiding,” Caine began. “We need to think now of what we can do next to prepare.”

  
He looked to Layla to report first and she laid out what she had assigned to her team mates as a beginning.

  
“I don’t have the benefit this time of knowing Thran’s plan in advance which makes this more difficult to take the next steps. We need more information more than anything but I feel we have some time. Kiran is working diligently through Rush’s communications with Thran while he was here and Argus is gathering intel on who he may be working with now.”

  
Caine nodded absorbing the information Layla had given him.

  
“Then we’ll continue as you’ve planned. On a different note there are some things I’d like to propose to you and your team to consider.”

  
Caine had several sheaves in his hands that he began to hand to them. They were official pardons for their original deception as well as requests for their continued work with the Royal family. As Layla looked over the request she looked at Kal trying to decide how to proceed. Her sheave was an official position as a Commander alongside Stinger for the Royal Guards. Argus, Marcus and Dela were to be Lieutenants under her command while Kiran was to be given the positon of tech expert left vacant by Tallan’s death. But it was Sera’s sheave that held the most importance.

  
“Your Majesty am I reading this right,” Sera asked softly looking towards Jupiter.

  
“If you accept this position your life debt will be bought out from your original owner and given over to your own hands,” Jupiter began. “Everyone in the Verse knows my feelings on ReGenex and how I’ve been working to find a new way to replace it without sacrificing innocent lives. I believe you could be essential to that work.”

  
Sera looked down again at the sheave and when she raised her eyes they were brimming with tears. She looked to Layla as they all did. No one would make any move to accept or deny what had been offered to them without her approval.

  
Looking to Kal again she nodded her acceptance and her team all bowed their heads to their King and Queen. Jupiter set her seal to each sheave and handed them to Stinger to be processed. Layla now had even more reason to work to keep them all safe.

Lord Thran sat upon a smaller throne in a secret location as he looked over news headlines on a console at his right. He sneered at all the babble about him and his plans to eliminate the Royal family. Rush had ended up being a complete failure. His thoughts turned to Layla, the one Lycantant who should have been dead years ago and now stood staunchly in his way. With her at the King and Queen’s side he’d have to work even harder at a new plan.

  
Slamming the console shut he gritted his teeth as a mocking laugh caused him to turn to the woman lounging carelessly in a chair to his left. Her long jet black hair was braided tightly in five rows down her head and she was using a small knife to pick at the underside of her neatly curved nails. Her sharp canines were barred as she smiled at her Lord’s obvious frustration, her emerald colored eyes regarding him.

  
“You find humor in this situation,” he snarled at her.

  
She laughed again this time loudly as she began to twirl the blade in her hand.

  
“I told you it wasn’t going to work as soon as Layla was discovered to be alive. At least you had the good sense to stay away from Thoran as I suggested instead of joining Rush,” she told him. “You put too much trust in his abilities, you should have let me go to find and kill her. If I didn’t know better I’d think you cared for her still.”  
Thran looked away from the Lycantant who had the gall to mock her Lord as if he was nothing but a stupid man.

  
“Well Aryadne, what would you suggest now,” he said through clenched teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is anoher story that isn't quite finished. I guess depending of whether readers are inerested in reading more about Layla and Kal I'll post it and continue.


End file.
